Life Takes a Turn
by sugar n spice 522
Summary: it's 7th year...Pansy has a baby but who's the father? Ron and Hermione are finally together but will it last? Ginny finally got Harry but can she keep him? Blaise makes a bet but will he win? lots of surprises please just read it
1. Lots of Suprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

AN: hi everyone and welcome to my wonderful story - this is my first story so I'm trying to do this right but I'm not perfect. If I'm doing something wrong or whatever tell me and I'll fix it. I'm not sure what eles to say but since my school got out on tuesday (yay) I'll try to update frequently though there will be times when I go away and can't update. I'm goingto try to update at lease once a week if not more. And if I do go awayI'll try to update an extra chapter. If you want to comment, criticize, flame or anything of the sort - do it in a review and I'll read it. Depending on how many reviews I get I'll try to respond to you in chapters id I feel the need to. Please be nice though because this is my first story and I really have no idea what I'm doing. And I think there's something called a beta reader...I'm not sure if I need one of those. If you're interested tell me in a review or email me and we can talk. Well I won't stall any longer...time for the main event...

Rating: PG-13

Summary: a baby, a make-over, a lie, a relationship, a secret, a crush, a love, a dark lord, a fight, a death...what will go wrong? what will go right? what will even happen? a whole lot of surprises...read to find out...(I'm not at all good at summaries but I promise this will have a little bit of everything - if you're interested feel free to read)

Pairing: starts out differently then it ends (I don't like the pairs at the beginning but it's necessary for the plot) I don't want to ruin the surprise (though it's obvious at some parts)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1 – Lots of Surprises  
  
It was a dark cold night at the Malfoy Manor and Draco was just about to settle into sleep. He changed from his all black clothes just into simple black silk boxers and a black wife-beater. He looked into the mirror and muttered a simple spell to get the gel out of his hair, that his father demanded he wear. He personally liked it better naturally, but no one defies Lucius so he wore it gelled. Giving himself a once over he decided that the summer had changed him for the best in the looks department, not that he always hadn't always been the hottest guy at Hogwarts but now he looked even better.  
  
He had platinum blond hair that was just long enough so it glazed his eyes when it fell into his face. Silvery blue eyes and thin pink lips were contributing factors to his overall look. Quidditch had done him good too; his body was well defined and definitely looking good. He had only grown a few inches though and now stood at 6'1''. Though he mostly wore all black that didn't seem to make a difference, plus it flattered his complexion he thought. He definitely was going to get a lot more attention this year, all for the better.  
  
Seeing as he was satisfied with his looks he decided to get some sleep so he could get up early and go shopping at Diagon Alley for school again. He was starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts in a little less than a week; he could hardly wait to go. Getting into bed, shutting off the light and pulling up his covers he fell into sleep almost instantly.  
  
All of a sudden his house elf, Slinky, came running into his quarters shrieking. He immediately got up and out of bed to see what was going on.  
  
"Master Draco, Master Draco, come quick you must go to St. Mungo's." Slinky said.  
  
"Slinky, what did I tell you about waking me up? And why should I go there at this time of night anyway?" Draco replied groggily.  
  
"Slinky does not know Master Draco, the face...the face appeared in the fire and told Slinky to get Master Draco to St. Mungo's immediately."  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming calm down Slinky. Where do I go when I get there?"  
  
"Again Slinky does not know Master Draco, the face only said..." Slinky got out before Draco cut her off.  
  
"To get me to St. Mungo's immediately, I know...I know, I'm going. If there is no good reason for waking me up like this you're going to have a very angry master to answer to when I get back. You hear me?!"  
  
"Yes, Master Draco...I...I hear you." Slinky said softly while slowly backing out of the room and dashing down to the house elf living quarters.  
  
Draco went back to his bedside table and picked his wand up, muttering a simple clothing spell. He then walked to the fireplace in his room, took a handful of floo powder and was quickly at St. Mungo's.  
  
Before he even got to the desk at the lobby, Mrs. Parkinson came running down the hall, grabbed him by his arm and started pulling him towards the elevator.  
  
"Thank god you're finally here Draco, Pansy has been asking for you since she was admitted over an hour ago. We were beginning to think you weren't going to come to see your own baby being born." Mrs. Parkinson said with very much effort, seeing as she was out of breath from running.  
  
"Pansy has been asking for me again? Oh god what this time...wait a second WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Draco screamed not caring he attracted the attention of the whole lobby.  
  
"Pansy is in labor with your child Draco." Mrs. Parkinson said a little annoyed with his childish reaction.  
  
"Did you just say PANSY is in labor with MY child?" The elevator doors shut behind them as they got in, leaving the lobby greatly disappointed they didn't get to find out what happened. "I didn't get her pregnant. She's a fucking liar and a bad one at that. I've never even had sex with her why the hell would she say it's my baby?"  
  
"You two did have sex, though only once from what I got out of her. The time her father and yours said you had to out of obligation. Apparently the two of you didn't take the necessary precautions in doing so."  
  
"We never...oh shit...that little bitch...where is she?"  
  
"Like I said before she's in labor and has been calling for you. Don't you listen..." The doors opened Draco took off running down the hall looking into every room for Pansy. He was running so fast he passed her room and had to go back.  
  
When Pansy saw him walk in she put on a pout and started whining. "Drakey, where have you been? We're going to have our baby and I want you to be here. Doesn't this mean anything to you?"  
  
He sighed; he had long since given up on trying to get her to call him Draco. "Pansy don't even try to guilt me into caring, you know that I want nothing to do with you. You told me you were on the pill and that none of this would happen. Hell you even told me you would take a potion the next day just to be sure. Did you lie to me? Did you Pansy? Because if you did I don't think you have to worry about labor seeing as I'm going to kill you first!"  
  
"Drakey, calm down. It hurts to know you don't want to be with me but now you have to, you have to Drakey, he's your son too and we're going to raise him together. We're going to get married as soon as school gets out and then we'll live together as one happy little family."  
  
"To hell with you little fantasies Pansy. Why didn't you just get an abortion?"  
  
"I love you Draco and I want to marry you and have a family with you and..." Pansy went on and on until Draco stopped her.  
  
"No Pansy, those are your dreams not mine. I'm not going to fall into your sick twisted little trap..." Draco threatened before someone walking into the room cut him off.  
  
"No, you're not going to fall into her trap but you're going to go along with it and you're going to like it. I won't have the Dark Lord's heir being brought up by a single depressed parent. No, he will have both parents around, there are to be no arguments with this arrangement." Lucius drawled and sent a glare at Draco.  
  
"But father..."  
  
"No, there's nothing more to discuss. Why don't we all calm down? I'm assuming Ms. Parkinson is under enough stress at the moment as it is."  
  
"Yes, I am Mr. Malfoy thank you for you kindness."  
  
"There is no need to thank me, the only thanks I want is for my grandson, the Dark Lord's heir to be raised and trained properly."  
  
"I'll be delighted to Mr. Malfoy, don't you worry your son will be the best wizard yet to come." Pansy said smirking as she turned to his retreating back just before the door closed leaving the two soon-to-be- parents alone.  
  
"Pansy..." Draco started in a warning tone before he was cut off by a scream from her and a nurse rushing past him to her side. The nurse felt her contractions and then turned to run out of the room. A few minutes later a doctor came in and turned to him.  
  
"You're the father I presume. Would you care to hold Ms. Parkinson's hand while she's in labor? It usually helps relieve some of the stress."  
  
"Yes I am the father but not by choice so I am going to leave and come back when you are all gone to have a little chat with my...ahem...friend over there, good day." Draco said then walked out of the room into the hall.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hearing a persistent tapping on her window Hermione looked at the clock, which read 6:30 and got up to open the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on her trunk at the end of her bed. Tied to her leg was a thick roll of parchment. Hermione walked over and took the letter.  
  
---------  
** "Hey 'Mione  
it's Harry"**  
  
"and Ron"  
  
_"and Ginny"_  
  
** "and them too. We're writing with a bewitched pen that writes what we say so we don't have to pass the paper around."**  
  
_ "That's enough Harry, Ron are you going to ask her?"_  
  
"I...uhhh...I..."  
  
_"Oh my gosh Ron just ask her already"  
_  
"Mione...uhhh..."  
  
_"Will you come to the Burrow? Is what my brother was trying to ask."_  
  
"Yeah, will you?"  
  
"Cuz Ron is in loooove with you."  
  
"Fred, George go away. I am NOT!"  
  
"Of course you're not...that's why you have pictures of her all over your room and..."  
  
"I'm going to KILL you!"  
  
_"Can you take this little argument into the other room? We're trying to write a letter here."_  
  
**"So anyway, you can floo here anytime now. I think you should get this the same day we sent it so you can come tomorrow if you want. We're going to Diagon Alley soon too."  
**  
_"So 'Mione just come you don't have to write back, we'll see you soon."  
_  
** "And bring Hedwig with you."  
**  
_ "Bye"  
_  
** "Bye...Ron would say bye too but he's in a very involved argument in the next room..."  
**  
---------  
  
Hermione folded the letter back up carefully pondering what she had just read. Ron liked her, did she like him? Would it be weird now? What was going to happen? She decided not to think about that now, she'd pack. Gathering everything she was to take to the Burrow and then Hogwarts she used a simple spell to put it into her trunk and shut it.  
  
There was no point in going back to sleep now so she went into her bathroom and took a shower. Coming out and wrapping a towel around her, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had definitely grown up this summer, her looks especially had changed. No longer was she a bushy haired, buck teethed, girl with no curves. She had transformed into something that was going to make guys turn heads to look at her.  
  
Her hair had changed so now if she let it dry naturally it fell into soft curls about half way down her back. Sometimes she straightened it too, if she felt like it. Her eyes were honey brown and her lips were defined and a healthy pink. The buckteeth she once had were gone and in replace of them were straight pearly whites. And no longer was she without a figure, her body had filled out in all the right places. She was 5'7'' and her body fit her height perfectly. Also, she had started dressing a little more on the revealing side, though not like a slut. The guys at Hogwarts were in for a big surprise come the start of the term.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and went to change. Pulling on a red halter top and light blue capris she then turned attention to her hair. How would she wear it today? Finally she decided just to let it dry naturally so it would take less of her time and she could leave for the Burrow earlier.  
  
Casting a spell to make her trunk small enough to fit in her pocket and slipping on a pair of dark blue thong sandals she went downstairs to say goodbye to her parents.  
  
They were sitting at the table, each in their own world. Her father was eating his cereal and reading the paper. While her mother was eating a donut and looking over papers from her office.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said bouncing cheerfully into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to join them.  
  
"Morning 'Mione," her mother replied not even looking up from her work. That was starting to annoy Hermione. Her parents never even acknowledged her, they were in their own world. She was thankful to get away for the time being.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the Burrow today until the start of the term, then on to Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you when the summer comes around then. Unless of course you want to come home for the holidays." Her father answered.  
  
"No, hun she can't come home, we're going skiing with the Martin's remember?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot, guess we'll just see you this summer then."  
  
"Okay, bye guys." Hermione got up and went to put her dishes in the dishwasher. She then went to the fireplace, got a hand of floo powder and was off.  
  
She landed in the living room of the Burrow where Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George were playing a game of Life. Harry was trying to explain it but he didn't seem to be getting through.  
  
Upon hearing the noise they all looked up startled. Then when they saw Hermione their faces relaxed, until they saw how she changed. None of them knew what to say, they were all in awe at how different she looked. So they all sat there staring at her until she spoke.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, 'Mione you look great!" Ginny exclaimed getting up to give her best friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione you look really hott," Harry said then when he realized what came out of his mouth blushed. But it made Hermione blush too.  
  
"Ron, aren't you going to tell her how good she looks?" Fred asked his brother. But all Ron could do was sit there and stare.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said going over and sitting down between him and Harry.  
  
"What? Uh yeah, 'Mione you look really good," Ron finally said after he got a hold of himself.  
  
"Well thanks all of you but it's really nothing." Hermione replied bashfully. Inside she was jumping with joy that they liked it so much.  
  
"Come on 'Mione," Ginny said going over to her and pulling her up, "I'll show you your room." The two girls left the room giggling and gossiping, leaving the guys to talk about how much Hermione had changed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After a lot of wandering around St. Mungo's and a not so appetizing breakfast, Draco decided to sort things out with Pansy. He took his time in going back to her room, stalling as much as possible. Finally he was in front of the door, just about to open it, he heard the baby, his son, start crying. He opened the door and saw Pansy trying to quiet the child in her arms. He wouldn't stop crying or wiggling.  
  
"I see that he's taking after me already. He obviously doesn't like you." Draco voiced his opinion, causing Pansy to snap her head up to look at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Drakey of course he likes me." Pansy shot back, pouting and trying to look hurt.  
  
"He's crying and trying to get away from you, don't think he likes you all that much. Obviously he got that trait from his father. By the way what did you name him?"  
  
"I didn't name him yet, I was waiting for you to come back and pick out a name with me and then we have to pick out godparents too Drakey."  
  
"Well personally I don't care because I don't want anything to do with him."  
  
"Drakey, you heard what your father said."  
  
"Oh yeah...well I guess...umm...how about..."  
  
"Samuel? Sammy?"  
  
"I guess that'll do, Samuel, what about a middle name?"  
  
"Samuel Draco, just like yours after your father."  
  
"And godparents?"  
  
"Well I think Millicent should be the godmother because she's my best friend and Blaise is yours right?"  
  
"Yea, okay Millicent and Blaise can be the godparents I'll go floo them."  
  
Pansy giggled happily. "It's great, oh Drakey, he's ours, we have to start planning our wedding now." Pansy went into total bliss, lost in her thoughts of the perfect wedding while Draco went to floo Millicent and Blaise. All the while wondering how he even got himself in this mess in the first place.  
  
Little did he know it wasn't his mess to be getting into...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

please review everyone - I'll love you forever. I need to know what you all think. I think I'm going to post another chapter with this one so you can get a feel for my beautiful story...


	2. Beginning of a New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

AN: well here's my second chapter - i hope you like it. please tell me what you think and all in a review...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 2 – Beginning of a New Day  
  
Hermione was having a pretty good first day at the Burrow. Though Ginny kept asking her if she liked Ron and whenever she walked into a room where Harry and Ron were they got all quiet which made her think they were talking about her. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with the whole thing. If Ron liked her why didn't he ask her out already? She soon found out he was waiting for just the right moment.  
  
Her, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the living room talking when Ginny suddenly got up and said she had to go to the bathroom. Harry soon followed using the same excuse. It made Hermione suspicious to say the least but she soon found out what was going on. Ron had immediately turned red and looked away from her.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?" she asked him.  
  
"What? Oh nothing..." he replied still refusing to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Okay, well this is nice, we haven't been alone since I got here."  
  
"Yeah, I guess...umm 'Mione can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Ron, anything."  
  
"Will...you...umm...be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, she quickly went over the options in her head. Finally deciding on the best one for her and him. "Ron, look at me."  
  
He looked up at her a few seconds later and she saw so much emotion in his eyes. The pleading and desperation for her to say yes, if she did she would erase all that. "What?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," she said reassuringly, going over and sitting next to him. He looked uncomfortable at the sudden closeness but soon relaxed and put his arm around her. She leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. "This feels nice."  
  
"Yeah, it really does."  
  
Harry and Ginny had been standing in the next room the whole time listening to what was going on. They finally went back in to greet their friends.  
  
"Aww, how cute. Are you guys finally together?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron before she answered and he gave her a smile. "Yeah, we are...finally." She replied with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Congratulations, I knew it was bound to happen sometime, just not when we were all sleeping in the same house." Harry said chuckling.  
  
"Hey," Hermione exclaimed throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"What? I was just joking, I think it's great."  
  
Her and Ron were finally together after years of Ron admiring her from afar. But other than that the day was pretty uneventful. Hermione had so much fun just hanging out and catching up with her friends. Though they had been writing all summer, it wasn't very personal. Mrs. Weasley fussed over her so much too. Hermione decided she liked the Burrow much better than her own home.  
  
After a very tiring day the eight residents of the Burrow settled into sleep seeing as they had a very eventful day ahead of them. The next day they would be going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. It would be their last time, except Ginny who had one more time after this.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco flooed Millicent and she was thrilled at her godmother title. She decided to go and visit Pansy. Personally Draco was ecstatic, Millicent would keep Pansy occupied all day leaving him free.  
  
He decided to floo Blaise to tell him the news and then invite him to hang out for the day. Which was exactly what he did, Blaise accepted his offer and came to the hospital to rescue Draco. The two boys then went back to the Manor where they went flying most of the day and talked about everything. Who would be the Head Boy and Girl. Who would be the hottest girl this year. Who they'd have their eyes on their last and final year. They decided to make it as memorable as possible.  
  
Draco was having a great time until reality hit him, he had a kid and a soon-to-be-wife. His last year at Hogwarts was going to suck. If he ever tried anything with a girl his father would kill him.  
  
He pointed this out to Blaise, who had been avoiding the subject so far. Blaise was all for sneaking around and not getting caught but Draco wasn't so sure. He didn't even know if Pansy was going back to school or not.  
  
Eventually it got to be dark and Blaise flooed back to his house. Draco decided to retire early seeing as he was going to Diagon Alley as soon as possible in the morning. Pansy wasn't going to ruin his life just yet.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione woke up to the sunlight streaming in the window, apparently she had been so distracted last night she forgot to close the blinds. She got out of bed and looked across the room to find Ginny still sleeping soundly, the light obviously not affecting her. Not knowing what to do Hermione decided to get ready early since they were going to Diagon Alley today and once everyone was up it'd be hectic.  
  
Sleepily walking down the hall to the linen closet and took out a towel, then continued on to the bathroom. She walked right in not even noticing it was already occupied. Beginning to remove her clothes so she could shower she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Looking up she saw Harry with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. They both immediately blushed at the situation and avoided their eyes.  
  
"Good morning 'Mione," Harry finally said still trying looking at her, she after all was his best friend's girlfriend. Though he couldn't help noticing much more of Hermione then he had ever seen before.  
  
"Morning to you too Harry. I'm going to go back to my room, can you just stick your head in when you're done? Please." Hermione still blushing furiously gathered her discarded shirt and shorts and made her way out. As much as she knew she was with Ron she couldn't help noticing Harry had become a lot more attractive over the summer.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, I was actually just getting out when you walked in so it's all yours." Harry said catching up to her as she was walking away from him.  
  
"Oh, thanks Harry, I'll see you at breakfast." She replied as she went back into the bathroom and shut the door, a second later Harry heard the lock click into place. That was too bad, he was sure Ron wouldn't mind waking up to that in the morning.  
  
Harry continued back to the room he and Ron shared and quickly dressed into a white wife-beater and tan khaki shorts. He looked in the mirror and smiled, he didn't look half bad. Finally relaxed having the scene that happened mere moments before erased from his mind. He went to go down the hall to breakfast but when he passed Ginny and Hermione's room he couldn't resist the urge to look in. Not being surprised at all he saw Ginny still asleep, what he didn't anticipate was the feeling he got inside of him as he stared at her. Seeing as he was so wrapped up in admiring Ginny he didn't hear Hermione come in behind him.  
  
"You really should just tell her already Harry, I'm sure she feels the same way about you." Harry nearly jumped five feet in the air, quickly turning around to face her and deny everything. But the look on her face told him she understood how he felt and was being genuinely honest.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione but I doubt Ginny would want to be my girlfriend." Harry stated with his eyes darting around the room.  
  
"You're not always right about everything Harry." Hermione replied while slowly guiding him out of the room and closing the door behind him. She then got dressed, changing into a strapless summer dress that was white and had a pleated skirt. It hugged her curves nicely and she was sure Ron would appreciate the outfit. Slipping on a pair of white thong sandals to match Hermione made her way downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen Hermione and Harry caught each other's eyes and seeing as they were the only ones up they decided to start breakfast. Flirting and joking around the whole time they had breakfast for eight ready, right as the Weasley family came down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, dears, you didn't have to do this, why didn't you wake me up?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she saw the food spread out on the table.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, we wanted to and there was no point in depriving you of sleep when we could manage on our own." Hermione replied gesturing for everyone to sit around the table. They complied and the stomachs that were once empty became satisfied.  
  
As everyone was finishing they made their way back upstairs to get ready. Ron stayed a little behind so he could talk to Hermione.  
  
"'Mione that dress looks really good on you." Ron said regretting it as soon as the words were out of his mouth, she was going to think he was kind of some pervert.  
  
"Thanks Ron, well why don't you go get done so we can go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay 'Mione, I'll be back down in a few minutes." Ron leaned in and slowly kissed her cheek before retreating back up the stairs.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
There was a loud "pop" and Draco's room was filled with beautiful aromas of the breakfast the house elves had prepared for him. He sighed as took his time getting out of bed and going to sit in his armchair, settling down to eat. As soon as he finished the plates and glasses disappeared. He then got up and walked into the bathroom discarding his clothes along the way. When he finally got there and had turned the water on and was basking in warmth under it he heard someone enter his room. He figured it they wanted to talk to him they'd make their presence known, sure enough he did, it was his father.  
  
"Draco. I need to talk to you get out of the shower immediately." Lucius exclaimed. Draco did as he was told and exited the bathroom wearing nothing more then a bathrobe.  
  
"Yes father?" Draco said with fake interest, he was pissed that his shower had been interrupted.  
  
"Draco, it has come to my attention that you did not visit Ms. Parkinson in the hospital at all yesterday. Why is this?" He asked with a death glare.  
  
"Father, Blaise came over and spent the day. Isn't is rude to force a guest to leave?" Draco shot back with equal fire.  
  
"Well make sure you go today."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why is this? What's so important that you can't go see your son and soon-to-be-wife?"  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley today, I had planned on going yesterday but Pansy ruined that. If you and mother want to come you're welcome to it. I'm just going to finish my shower and get ready then we can leave."  
  
"You can find the time to visit her, at least just to drop by. And yes your mother and I will be accompanying you today." Lucius scowled before walking out of the room leaving Draco to himself and his shower.  
  
Once that was done he got dressed a black wife-beater and black pants. His hair was, as always, gelled back away from his face. Seeing as he didn't want to keep his father waiting, which would only bring on the worse, he grabbed his school list, moneybag and headed downstairs into the parlor.  
  
His parents were already waiting for him there and they got the floo powder out ready to go. Then his father suddenly had a different idea in mind.  
  
"Draco, why don't you go to the hospital and check on Pansy for a few minutes then continue on to Diagon Alley and meet us at The Rose for lunch."  
  
"Okay, father, though you know I'm not staying with Pansy the whole morning and you can't make me."  
  
"Just visit her Draco, that's all I ask." And with that he stepped into the fireplace, throwing a handful of floo powder and shouting "Diagon Alley" as he vanished. His mother gave him a sympathetic look before she too was on her way to Diagon Alley.  
  
He then followed their examples except he shouted "St. Mungos" and was immediately being transported.  
  
After being trapped with Pansy for a half hour Draco was eager to get to Diagon Alley. He had found out Pansy's parents didn't intend on raising the child so Pansy would not be attending Hogwarts this year. They tried to get him to do the same, but after a very heated argument they finally settled on him just coming to visit every other weekend and on holidays. He wasn't very pleased with the arrangement to say the least but he figured it was better than not going back to Hogwarts for his final year. He was more than relieved as he stepped into the fireplace to go to Diagon Alley. Throwing a handful of powder and shouting his destination he was sent whirling there.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione and Harry were making small talk to pass the waiting time. When they were sure they covered almost anything thinkable Ron came sauntering down the stairs followed by Ginny. Ron took his place next to Hermione on the couch placing his arm around her, while Ginny sat in the other armchair Harry wasn't occupying.  
  
They talked about the day ahead and decided that they would split up for the first part, then meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Between those times they were free to do whatever they wanted. Though Ginny and Hermione were going to stay together and Harry and Ron decided to do the same.  
  
"Ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked them all as he followed the rest of the Weasley family down the stairs. They all nodded in return and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"Okay, now Fred, you can go first, then George, Ron next, Harry after him, Ginny following him, Hermione after her, and then myself and Arthur." Mrs. Weasley passed the bowl of floo powder around as she gave the leaving order.  
  
Fred stepped into the fireplace, threw his powder, shouted Diagon Alley and was gone. George did the same, as did Ron, Harry and Ginny. Finally it was Hermione's turn to go, she took her handful of powder and went cautiously into the fireplace. She hadn't really traveled by floo that much. Gaining her confidence back she shouted "Diagon Alley" and was already being transported.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Unfortunately for them, two people had happened to use floo to get to Diagon Alley at exactly the same time. They landed in a heap tangled with each other in the streets of their destination. Struggling they managed to free themselves and look into the face of the other. A variety of emotions whipped through them as they saw just who they had just been very close to. Neither of them said anything, they just stared, shock evident on their faces. Hermione and Draco finally turned away from each other and got up. Glares were passed around until Draco finally spat an insult and the games began...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN: please review now since you read it...


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: as always - i own nothing you recognize

AN: i actually got reviews - yay. special thanks to my first reviewer dracodolenz. and to SlytherinHunny13 and andii() too. lol - yea thanks nora and andii. but sorry to anyone who does decide to read this if my grammar or spelling isn't perfect. i like english and am good at it but not perfect. spell check is one of the greatest inventions on the computer. even before that there was a dictionary - though i never really got the point of looking up how to spell a word if you didn't know how to spell it in the first place. oh well some things remain a mystery. just like why i got my ears pierced...lol. yea i just got my first holes last night - i never saw a real reason to get them done but i finally just did. well yea okay im babbling ... without farther adue here's the third chapter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley  
  
After a few rounds of insults being passed around the group, a face appeared in front of them, it was no other then Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum?" Ginny asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, dear, it's me. You're probably wondering why your father and I have yet to join you," She began, though none of them had realized seeing they were preoccupied with Draco. "Just as Hermione left we got an owl saying that a meeting of the..."  
  
"Okay, Mum. We'll see you when we get home then." Ron said, cutting her off and shooting a glare to Draco. Mrs. Weasley noticed him then for the first time and tried to mask her disgust but had a hard time in doing so as it showed on her face quite obviously.  
  
"Oh, alright then. Just get your school supplies and come right home, don't cause any trouble." She then sent a pointed look at Draco, and disappeared.  
  
The group then went back to spitting out insults towards each other. After a good while of doing so Draco decided he'd had enough. He turned to walk away saying he had better things to do but Harry, Ron, Fred and George wouldn't let him go that easily.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going Malfoy?" Fred spat.  
  
"To buy school supplies with money that you obviously don't have, not that it's any of your business to begin with." He shot back, again turning to leave.  
  
"Oh you're asking for it," Ron muttered advancing on him. Harry caught him just in time or he would've punched Draco.  
  
"Oh I wasn't asking for anything, though that nice view of Granger's lace wasn't too bad." He said with a smirk. Hermione immediately blushed and looked away from him, while the guys stood there confused. Ginny being the only other one who got it, glared at him. But that had confused himself, what was he saying? Did he just say that the view up Granger's dress was nice? What was getting into him? Then again even he couldn't deny she looked good this year.  
  
"And just how would have seen that Malfoy?" Ginny asked with the same tone her brothers had used when addressing him, interrupting Draco's thoughts.  
  
"Her dress happened to go up in my face when we landed." The guys now getting what he was talking about grew very angry.  
  
"Well Malfoy," Ron said spitting out his name as if it were poison, "You had no right to look at MY girlfriend like that!"  
  
"Well well well, Granger and the Weasel, can't say I didn't see that coming. But Weasley," he spat back with the same disgust, "Jealousy won't get you to a women's heart. It's not my fault I've seen what you obviously haven't." Both Hermione and Ron blushed at that comment. "Not even you have the class to see that."  
  
That was the last straw for Ginny; she walked up and slapped him right across his face. "You have absolutely NO right to talk about Hermione or any girl like that you arrogant perverted prat!" and with that she grabbed Hermione's arm and stomped away dragging her along. Ron, Harry, Fred and George stood there in shock for a moment before coming back to reality and sprinting to catch up with the girls.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Ginny that was bloody brilliant." George exclaimed patting her on the back. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Just shut up, don't bother me about it. It's over and done with now can we just get our school stuff and go home?" Ginny replied, obviously exhausted. All her energy was gone and she just wanted to go home.  
  
"Sure Gin, we'll see you later guys, we'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks like we planned before." Hermione said and started to steer Ginny in the direction of Flourish and Blott's to get the necessary quills, books, parchment and such.  
  
Fred and George went their own way too, to their joke shop down the street to check on how everything was going without them around. They hadn't been at the joke shop in a couple weeks. It had been a couple of years since they had opened a shop in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Mostly they worked at Hogsmeade during the school year but Diagon Alley during the summer.  
  
Harry and Ron decided to get all their necessary school supplies first so they could spend as much time as possible in the Quidditch store. It was like their heaven in there, nothing could compare to it. They both were overjoyed to see the new broom that was out, the Blaze. Though neither of them was going to buy it, it was enough for them just to look.  
  
The time quickly passed and soon they found themselves all meeting in the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron had all the required supplies but they said they had yet to stop by the Quidditch store so they were going to do that after lunch. Fred and George were going to go back to their shop after lunch to give some of their employees a break. Hermione and Ginny had gotten all their school stuff but they still wanted to go to Madam Gladrags to get new robes and then the pet store to get some food and toys for Crookshanks.  
  
They ordered lunch and talked about every topic they hadn't yet covered. Seeing as they were all extremely hungry their lunch was finished very quickly. They then left the necessary coins on the table and proceeded to do the rest of their shopping.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco walked into The Rose and looked around for his parents. He didn't really like the mood of this restaurant particularly; it always made him feel like he was being watched. Having spotted them across the room he made his way over to the table and joined them.  
  
"You're late," his father said in a warning tone, "that being the case we already ordered everything."  
  
"I got held up a little this morning sorry, and thank you." Draco replied trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.  
  
"Don't make excuses," his father spat. The conversation went on with the same uneasy feeling to it. Until the dishes were brought out and their attentions were focused elsewhere.  
  
Narcissa seemed to be the only one in a fairly good mood and tried to keep up the conversation. Soon enough they had all finished and the plates were taken away. Lucius pulled out his moneybag and put the right amount of coins on the table, including a few extra for a tip. He then rose and indicated for Draco and Narcissa to join him, together they walked out of the restaurant and into the sunlight on the streets.  
  
"Did you get all your school supplies Draco?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yes mother I did," he replied softly, after all she was just doing her job as a mother and at least she cared about him, "But I wanted to go to the Quidditch store to look around a bit."  
  
"Good then boy, your mother and I will go back to the Manor. I have business to attend to anyway and will be leaving, unfortunately I won't be able to see you off at the station in a few days, I'll be gone until next week." Lucius said with not a hint of sorrow in his voice.  
  
The three of them made their way to a deserted alley and Lucius and Narcissa aparated back. Lucius made his way right up to his room to pack the necessary things as he was to be leaving any time now. The carriage had yet to show up to take him away and he was getting annoyed. He wanted to take it out on Draco like he always did but he wasn't home yet. Finally it came and he was gone, Narcissa were relieved to see him go. Once the carriage was out of sight it seemed like a huge weight had been released from her shoulders.  
  
Draco made his way to the Qudditch store to look around. He was extremely relieved, he wouldn't have to deal with his father for the rest of the summer.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Hermione and Ginny finished getting their robes. They had both needed new school robes and dress robes and finding just the right ones was more than time consuming. They made their way to the Quidditch shop where they knew they'd find Harry and Ron.  
  
As they walked in a bell chimed but Harry and Ron didn't even acknowledge their presence. Hermione and Ginny decided to give them a little scare. They snuck up behind the boys, Hermione behind Ron and Ginny behind Harry. After a few seconds they were directly behind them and on the silent count of three they pounced onto their backs sending all four of them onto the floor. The result was both Harry and Ron looking as if they were about to murder. Ron cursed under his breath but when he saw just who it was his frown turned into a smile. Next to him Harry's expressions were just about the same. Harry was shocked and joyous at the same time, it was Ginny who had just jumped on him. Hermione and Ginny got up off of them and offered their hands. Harry and Ron took them and got up off the floor.  
  
"How nice of you to join us," Ron said with a smile.  
  
"More, how nice of you to scare the hell out of us." Harry whispered though both Hermione and Ginny heard him.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's not our fault you were too involved with your Quidditch to notice us."  
  
"Yes, you look at those brooms like you want to take them with you to bed." Ginny cried trying to contain her laughter. Finally she nor Hermione could hold it in any longer, they both burst into a fit of giggles. Harry and Ron just stood there looking at them as if they were mad.  
  
After a few minutes they regained control and remembered they still had to go to the pet store. Hermione and Ginny made their way there leaving Harry and Ron to their Quidditch again.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco made his way into the Quidditch store stopping to admire the new broom that was in the window. His father refused to get him a new broom if he couldn't beat Potter in at least one game so he was still stuck on his old broom.  
  
Walking to the back of the store looking for a new broom servicing kit he stumbled upon Harry and Ron. Simply glaring at them and continuing by he made his way to the shelves of kits.  
  
Harry and Ron were trying to decide what to do when they saw Draco Malfoy enter the Quidditch shop. But when he walked by them he didn't even comment just sent a glare their way. They figured something wasn't right, he'd never let them off that easily. So they decided to start the insults and see if he would do anything back.  
  
Going over to where Draco was standing Ron spat the first words. "Malfoy what are you doing in here?"  
  
"It's a store Weasley some of us come in here to shop you know." That was it, the war of insults began.  
  
After a good ten minutes or so Ron got fed up with just insulting Malfoy he wanted to cause him pain. He wanted to do anything to hurt the little bastard. He punched him before Harry could even see it was happening and stop him. His fist collided with Draco's nose and made a sickening crack. Of course Draco wasn't just going to take that, he too threw a punch at Ron hitting him straight in the jaw and causing him to stumble backwards a little. Harry then decided to join and socked Draco right in the eye, it would probably turn into a black eye later on. The fight continued on...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione and Ginny were done at the pet store and went back to get Harry and Ron. Upon entering they saw the manager trying to get a group of kids in back to stop fighting. Making their way over they saw just who it was.  
  
"Harry! Ron! What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed running up to the boys trying to pull them away from no other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny followed her immediately and together they separated the three.  
  
"Just what do you think you were doing?! I thought we had enough of this this morning!" Ginny said accusingly.  
  
"Well...uh...see..." Harry muttered trying to put into words what happened without having Hermione and Ginny kill him and Ron.  
  
"Weasley punched me and I hit him back, it was simply self defense." Malfoy said calmly, his smirk returning to his face. Then he lowered his voice so only Hermione could hear, "I think you need to keep your boyfriend on a leash Granger."  
  
"Well Malfoy, I can clearly see you didn't just administer self defense. You did to them as much as they did to you." Hermione responded, completely ignoring his last comment.  
  
"Why did you punch him in the first place Ron?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Well...umm...you see...I'd rather not repeat everything that was said." Ron finally got out.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! First you start a fight then you won't even explain why!" Ginny exclaimed in a tone that sounded almost identical to Mrs. Weasley when she was mad.  
  
"But Ginny, it's Malfoy I don't need a reason."  
  
"Ron don't even get me started. Of course you need a reason to start a fight!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Never mind, we'll talk about this later. Hermione can you tell what happened to each of them?"  
  
Hermione approached Draco and muttered "shonus iniures". A white light appeared just over his head and slowly descended down his body stopping in certain places to change colors. "From what I can tell he has a broken nose, a cracked rib, a black eye and a couple bruises here and there. I can mend it all but it will take me a few minutes."  
  
"No that's quite alright Granger, I don't need you to play nurse to me." Draco said stepping away from her.  
  
"Fine Malfoy, I won't. I'll leave your pain and let you suffer." Hermione said defensively. Then walking over to Harry she muttered the same spell. Again a white light shone and changed colors as it descended. "Harry you have just a couple of bruises here and there, you didn't get hit too bad. I'll heal those for you, just lay down."  
  
Harry did as he was told and the pain was soon gone. As he looked down he didn't see any remains of the bruises that were there just a minute ago.  
  
"How did you do that Granger?" Draco asked accusingly, while looking slightly shocked.  
  
"I took a course in healing this summer, one of my career options."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione then walked over to Ron and preformed the spell a third time. "Ron you have a dislocated jaw and shoulder and of course bruises. This is going to take a little more of my energy but I can do it, lay down."  
  
Ron, just like Harry, lay down on the floor and waited for Hermione to do whatever it was she was going to do. After a few minutes his pain was completely gone and he felt fine but as he looked up he saw it had taken a lot out of Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, you didn't have to do that, look at you, you lost all your energy."  
  
"No Ron, I'm fine. Now let's go get Fred and George and then we can leave." She said, standing up and offering a hand to both him and Harry. Together the four of them started to make their way out of the Quidditch shop. Harry, Ron and Ginny stepped out onto the street and stood waiting for Hermione. Just as she was about to step out and join them a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see it the hand belonged to. Staring back at her was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Granger, I know I said I didn't want your help but uh...that was because I didn't know you could actually do anything...and uh...I was wondering if you could maybe uh..." Draco muttered trying to get the words out.  
  
Hermione stood their shocked. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her asking her for help and stuttering. Not once in her life had she expected this to happen. "Yes I'll heal you Malfoy. Stop your blubbering. Now come over here and lie down."  
  
He was reluctant but did as she said and soon he felt the pain leaving his body. The shock was evident on his face as he looked up at her. But when he saw how drained she looked he felt a pain in his stomach, almost like guilt. He immediately pushed that thought away. "Well uh...I guess...thanks Granger." He said and stood up walking past her and out of the store.  
  
Her day was started to shock her. Not only had he asked for her help and all but he had actually thanked her. She thought she was going to faint and she did.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had been watching the whole scene unfold in front of them. Ginny and Harry had to restrain Ron from going back into the shop and taking Draco's head off. Then they saw Hermione faint, all three of them rushed to her side. Ron picked her up off the floor into his arms cradling her.  
  
"'Mione? 'Mione wake up." Ron was muttering trying not to panic.  
  
"Ron she's not asleep, she fainted." Ginny said in an exasperated tone. She quickly conjured a glass of orange juice and a damp washcloth. She put the cloth on Hermione's forehead and parted her lips slowly draining the juice into her mouth. Hermione came back to conciseness after a moment and they were all relieved.  
  
"'Mione are you okay? You gave us all a quite a scare." Harry asked.  
  
"What? Oh I'm fine, just a little tired that's all." She replied, trying to wiggle her way out of Ron's arms so she could stand on her own. Finally she got free and turned to Ginny. "What do you say we go get Fred and George and then go back. I think we've all had a long day."  
  
"It's like you read my mind." Ginny replied.  
  
They then dragged the boys out of the Qudditch shop to go find Fred and George. As the group entered the joke shop their arrival was noticed.  
  
"Ah, customers, to what do we owe this pleasure of ours?" Fred began as he came out from the storage area.  
  
"Cut the act," Ginny said, "We just came to get you, we're ready to leave."  
  
"But Miss, I do not know what you are talking about." George exclaimed with an innocent smile on his face. By this time all the real customers in the shop had turned and were watching the group with curious expressions. Most of them had realized they were related, the Weasley red hair gave it away, but some were still confused.  
  
"Fred, George, you know exactly what Gin's talking about. Just come on, I think we're all dying to get home and find out..." Ron started to say but was cut off.  
  
"To find out how the dinner we left cooking back at the house had turned out." Hermione said sweetly not acknowledging the looks she was getting from all of them. Without hesitation Ginny picked up on it and grabbed Fred and Harry while Hermione got George and Ron. Together they again resorted to dragging the boys out of the shop into the street. Once they were out there the two girls then went back into the shop and told all the customers it was closed and to come back another day.  
  
The group then made their way back to the place they had come to Diagon Alley that morning and one by one they flooed back to the Burrow.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco being shocked at his behavior and sudden feelings decided it was time to go back to the Manor. His father would've left by now and he and his mother would be alone. He went to a dark alley and apparated back.  
  
He ended up in the parlor where his mother was sitting reading a romance novel. She looked up at his arrival and asked him if he wanted any tea because she was just about to get some. They had their tea and afternoon snack together and spent the rest of the day discussing Draco's final year at Hogwarts and any other thing that their conversation stumbled upon, simply enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes they had both relaxed, they could never do this sort of thing when Lucius was around. So they just settled for doing it when he wasn't or just sending owls back and forth while Draco was at school. Lucius never had to know just how close mother and son were to each other.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

thanks again to everyone who reviewed - i hope you review again (please)

here's some comments i have...(i might do this every chapter i might not)

dracodolenz: yea i think my story line is a little different from what i've read so far too but different is good sometimes. i don't want to give away who the father is but i'll tell you it's not lucius.

SlytherinHunny13: obviously you can see i updated before you left. we have to hang out too before you leave. but i didnt really get what you meant by the whole thing you wrote. i have no idea what you were talking about. i'm guessing it's nora lingo or whatever but i didn't get it this time like i usually do lol.

andii(): yea i don't really like pansy much either. i'm considering killing her and all but i'm not sure yet. we'll see...

oh and i'm not very good at insults and fighting scenes - sorry i just don't like all that stuff. i hope i did at least a pretty good job. but then thats what reviews are for - to tell me how i did...go ahead you can review. and i'm having a problem with the indenting of paragraphs - on the word document they're fine but when i upload them some of the indents go away. any way to fix this? well review and i'll post another chapter soon...


	4. Dinner and a Thunderstorm

Disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize

An: hey everyone - here's my fourth chapter...hopefully it updated before nora and andii leave for camp so they can read it. i might go back and reload my chapters sometime next week fixing slight errors - i won't change anything but i read it over and found some stuff wrong. today is july 9th...one of my **ex-**best friends/**ex**-boyfriend birthdays -how fuuun. just this time last year i was making his card and present and all and was going to his surprise party now we don't even talk. oh well he's become quite the asshole (excuse my language). okay well back to the story news...this isn't my favotite chapter but i thought it was cute. it does involve slight kissing/snogging whatever you call it. i wasn't sure what to even rate my story so there _might _be a _few_ scenes that have some _risky _material in them...this is not one of them. i will warn you though in my author's note at the beginning of the chapter if there's any sexual related things. some people just don't want to read that. but okay on with the story...

Chapter 4 – Dinner and a Thunderstorm  
  
The Weasley group (including Hermione and Harry) arrived back at the Burrow after a very...bumpy ride. They had all tried to floo at once; apparently it wasn't such a good idea.  
  
As they all landed on the floor of the living room in a heap Mrs. Weasley came rushing in.  
  
"What's going on? What happened to you lot?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh nothing mum, we all tried to floo back at the same time...it didn't exactly go well." Fred answered her while getting up and dusting himself off before offering his hand to Hermione who was the closest.  
  
"You all flooed at the same time?" Mrs. Weasley asked. After all of them nodded she continued. "What were you THINKING?! You should all have known better than to do that. You could've gotten yourselves killed!"  
  
"Mum it's okay we're all fine." George said as the rest of them got up off the floor.  
  
"But..." Mrs. Weasley started before she was cut off.  
  
"Honey they're fine. I'm sure they've had a tiring day just as we did. Why don't we go into the kitchen and have dinner." Mr. Weasley said taking her arm and guiding her in the kitchen gesturing for the kids to follow.  
  
"Oh yea, dad, mum, why was the Order called?" Ron asked. They were all at the table just about to say grace.  
  
Ignoring him they all said their grace. Then deciding Ron's question would have to be answered sooner or later Mr. Weasley decided now would be best.  
  
"Well, you all know Pansy Parkinson right?" He began. After a nod from them he went on. "It seems that her and Draco Malfoy had a baby."  
  
"They had a kid?!" the people around the table all exclaimed, except Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"Yes, they did. I don't want any of you coming home and telling me you're pregnant or got a girl pregnant. Do you hear me?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Mr. Weasley then put his hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her before he continued.  
  
"Yes, as your mother said they did have a baby. Pansy gave birth to a little boy yesterday morning."  
  
"But...how did we not know? Wouldn't Pansy have gotten fat?" Ron asked bluntly.  
  
"There are spells to hide these kind of things Ron, jeez don't you read?" Hermione answered his question rolling her eyes in the process. All her comment earned was a grunt from Ron.  
  
"Well yes as Hermione said there are spells to hid it which is why it wasn't noticeable. Apparently Draco didn't even know until he was called to the hospital. He's said he doesn't want anything to do with the baby or Pansy..."  
  
"Obviously, who would want anything to do with her." Fred muttered.  
  
"As I was saying, he doesn't want anything to do with them but his father is making him. The Order was trying to figure out why his father wouldn't just deny all of it seeing as it will bring shame to the family name. After all a teenager having a baby isn't exactly success. But we eventually came to the conclusion that..."  
  
"The next Voldemort." Hermione muttered under her breath as she caught on to what Mr. Weasley was getting at. All but Harry winced at the name seeing as they were still afraid of it.  
  
"Yes Hermione, how did you know? Well that's not really important. But yes, Lucius probably does plan on making the baby the next Dark Lord and I'm sure he himself agrees as far as we know. Snape found all this out and told Dumbledore."  
  
"So if Harry kills the baby and the Dark Lord everything will be fine right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, it's not that simple. You know how many followers Voldemort has." Hermione stated.  
  
"Yes Hermione is again correct, it's not that simple. But why don't we talk about something pleasant?" Mrs. Weasley said and then ventured off on a different topic.  
  
The conversation continued all through dinner until finally they were all finished. Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley washed and put away the dishes. When they were done they then joined the guys in the living room. Conversation went on normally until finally Mrs. Weasley said it was getting late and sent them all to bed.  
  
Tomorrow was their last day before returning to Hogwarts. They all planned on having the best year possible; after all it _was_ Harry, Ron and Hermione's _last_ year.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco and Narcissa sat down to dinner around six and were served by the house elves. They sat in silence as neither knew what to say, they had covered all the topics that afternoon. It when on that way for a while until Narcissa finally started to talk and they discussed quidditch and school some more.  
  
One question was sticking out in Draco's mind and he wanted the answer to it.  
  
"Mother where did father go on business this afternoon? He finally asked.  
  
"Honestly I don't know where your father went Draco."  
  
"Do you at least know why he left?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Mother just tell me, there's no point in hiding it."  
  
"Oh all right. He went to the Dark Lord's lair to discuss your and Pansy's child with him."  
  
"But mother I don't want anything to do with the baby. Why is father making me raise him?"  
  
"He wants to make sure you influence him and force him to become the next to the 'throne'."  
  
"I don't get how my son," he flinched as that word came out of his mouth," can become the next Dark Lord when neither Pansy nor I are even death eaters."  
  
"But you're both going to be."  
  
"Mother I don't want to be a death eater."  
  
"I know and as much as it breaks my heart you know you have to be."  
  
"Why can't I just be neutral?" he asked with a sigh escaping his lips.  
  
"The same reason why everyone doesn't just get along."  
  
"I know, I know it's just not that simple."  
  
"No it's really not."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to marry Pansy. I absolutely hate her. I just cannot bloody stand her at all, she's such a slut!"  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Do NOT use that language!" Narcissa yelled, raising her voice.  
  
"Sorry mother..." he said softly avoiding her eyes.  
  
"And while you don't want to marry her at the moment you don't have much of a choice in the matter." She said as her voice went back to her normal tone.  
  
"Why though? I mean can't I pick my own bride?"  
  
"Draco dear, we've been over this before. Your father was already planning to have you and Pansy wed, the baby just pushed it up a little."  
  
"Yes I know, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, mother I'll see you in the morning." He then got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, exited the dining hall and walked to his room.  
  
When Draco saw it was only eight o'clock he decided to fly for a while. Leaving a not on his door in case his mother checked on him, he then mounted his broom and flew out the window.  
  
"Not really a good night for a fly." Draco muttered to himself," It's too cloudy and I can't see many stars. I guess I'll only stay out for a bit." He flew around for a while doing flips and dives and all sorts of tricks.  
  
Out of nowhere a crack of thunder echoed through the silence. Following it was a flash of lightning illuminating the dark sky. Draco decided it obviously wasn't safe to be flying around and started to head back down towards his open window. The rain started to come down in sheets drenching him and his clothes. Another crack of thunder sounded and then lightning again. Unfortunately for Draco it just happened to be near him. He fell off his broom, which was already slippery, down, down he went until he hit the ground with a "thud". His broom hit a second after him and shattered under the impact.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione and Ginny both shot up in bed as a crack of thunder sounded. Trying to calm down Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down. They began to talk like they normally would until anther crack sounded almost right over their house. Both of them got off the bed, not knowing what else to do they raced down the hall and up the stairs to the room Harry and Ron were sharing in the attic.  
  
Ginny tried to open the door but it was locked. They pounded on it until finally Harry came to the door and unlocked it letting them in. As soon as the door started to open they both pushed it farther and shot into the room.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked sleepily from his bed. Suddenly he felt someone sit down on his bed and snuggle close to him. "'Mione?"  
  
"Mhmm." Came the muffled reply from Hermione who was now buried in Ron's covers.  
  
"We – we got scared." Ginny said going over to Harry's bed and sitting down. Harry didn't know if that meant he was supposed to sit down too or stand. "Harry you don't have to stand the whole time." He guessed it was okay to sit with her so he did. As soon as he was on the bed Ginny moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Another crack of thunder shot through the night and both girls jumped practically into Ron and Harry's laps.  
  
"'Mione it's okay." Ron said while wrapping his arms around her and rocking her back and forth. "It's gonna be okay, don't worry, I'm here." The only reaction he got from Hermione was for her to snuggle closer.  
  
"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked, seeing as she was shaking in his arms. He held her tighter and moved back so they were leaning against the wall.  
  
"Mhmm." Was all Ginny said before she somehow got even closer to Harry. He didn't know what to do, here in his arms was Ginny, the girl he liked, what was going on?  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice softly floated across the room.  
  
"Yes 'Mione?" Harry said back.  
  
"Are you and Gin going out yet?"  
  
"Uhh...I uhh..." Harry stammered while he started to blush hoping no one could see.  
  
"Harry" Ginny whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yes Gin?"  
  
"Kiss" was all she said. Before Harry had a chance to figure out what she was even going to do her lips went up and covered his. They kissed for a second before Ginny pulled back and looked up at him. Harry's mouth was hanging open in shock.  
  
"Close your mouth Harry, you look like a fish." Hermione said simply teasing him.  
  
"Uhh...Gin?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Harry I like you."  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "This is the part where you're supposed to ask her out."  
  
"Uh...Gin...will you go out with me?" Ginny didn't respond she just kissed him again and when she pulled away Harry asked, "So was that a yes?" Again she didn't speak, her lips did the talking for her. Finally they broke apart from each other and she answered.  
  
"Yes Harry I'll go out with you." It was then Harry's turn to kiss her and he did.  
  
"Guys?" Hermione said from across the room. "You might want to stop seeing as Gin's brother is in the room and he's about to come over there and kill you Harry." That shocked them both and they sprang away from each other.  
  
"Way to ruin a moment 'Mione." Harry said teasingly.  
  
"Well I don't think Ron was taking that too well, were you Ron?" Hermione answered looking up at Ron and smiling.  
  
"My best friend and my little sister," was all he could say while he just stared at them.  
"Ron?" Hermione said trying to get his attention back to her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked still not taking his eyes away from the couple across the room.  
  
"Why are you staring at them when we're all alone in your bed and..." Hermione started seductively before Ron's lips came down upon hers cutting her off. Harry and Ginny took this as their go ahead too and started to follow suit.  
  
All had forgotten about the thunderstorm and eventually they fell asleep. Once morning came around and they were found there was going to be trouble...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Narcissa decided to check on Draco and see if he wanted any tea or a snack or something. When she was about to knock on his door she noticed the note hanging there. Opening it she read...  
  
------

Mother,  
It was early so I decided to go for a fly before bed. I'll be back before 10, don't worry about me I'll be fine.  
  
Love, Draco

------  
  
"Oh my gosh," Narcissa exclaimed dropping the note. She pushed open the door and ran into the room. Looking around she saw his broom case open on the floor and the window unbolted letting the rain in. "Oh no," she moaned rushing over to the window and looking out. She saw nothing but darkness. Then she looked down and in the darkness she could've sworn she saw something blonde. Racing out of the room and down the stairs she cast a warmth spell so if it was Draco she could keep him warm and alive.  
  
Running out onto the grass she saw it was her son, laying splayed on the ground. She hurried over to him trying to find where he was through the rain. Finally she made her way to him and crouched down. Feeling his pulse she noted his was still alive but just barely. Leaning over she slid her arms under him and lifted him up gently. She carried him into the house and called for one of the house elves. The only one that came was Slinky, Draco's house elf.  
  
"Slinky go get some warm tea, and please hurry." Narcissa said trying to see exactly how strong his pulse was.  
  
"Yes, I will right away Mistress Cissy." Slinky replied before vanishing and returning a moment later with a tray of tea and a magical stretcher.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Slinky, come on help me get him onto the stretcher." Together they managed to move Draco's helpless form off the floor and onto the floating stretcher. The instant he was settled on it both he and the stretcher disappeared from sight. "Where did he go Slinky?" Narcissa exclaimed reaching out and groping the air where Draco was a second ago.  
  
"Master Draco was transported to his room, we go there now, come on Mistress Cissy no time to waste." Slinky replied over her shoulder running down the hall. Narcissa lifted up her dress and ran after her. Finally they reached Draco's room and went in. He was now lying on his bed without the stretcher underneath him.  
  
Narcissa raced over to his side, "Draco, can you hear me?" she said gently placing her hand over his. Then turning to Slinky, "Where's the tea we had before?"  
  
"Slinky has it Mistress Cissy, don't worry." Slinky replied while taking the tray from the pocket of her shirt and restoring it to the normal size. Taking one of the cups and filling it with tea Slinky walked over to the bed and handed it to Narcissa.  
  
"Thank you Slinky, now what do we do?" She asked while pouring a little of the liquid down his throat.  
  
"Would you like me to call the doctor Mistress Cissy?"  
  
"I think we should Slinky, I don't know what else to do right now." Slinky then exited the room and a moment later came back with a young man following her.  
  
"Oh Anthony you're here, thank god. Draco fell off his broom in the thunderstorm, I think he might've been hit by lightning." Narcissa said desperately.  
  
The doctor made his way over to the bed and sat down. He felt Draco's pulse, listened to his heartbeat and took his temperature. Then he took out his wand and muttered "shonus iniures" a white light appeared just over his head and began to make its way over his body stopping in places to change color. Turning back to Narcissa the doctor began, "He'll be fine, he has a minor concussion, a few broken bones and a couple of bruises. Nothing I can't fix."  
  
Narcissa didn't reply, she just sat there staring at her son. Noticing this the doctor went on and fixed Draco's injuries saving the concussion for last.  
  
"I can't fix the concussion completely, he has to heal on his own, but I did give him a potion to help the process along. Other than that he's fine, he'll just need to rest for few days."  
  
"But Master Draco goes back to school the day after tomorrow," Slinky said joining the doctor and Narcissa by the bed.  
  
"Well then make sure he stays in bed all tomorrow and he'll have to take it easy for a while once he gets back to school, tell him if he doesn't he'll end up in St. Mungo's." the doctor said getting up to leave.  
  
"Oh thank you Ant, thank you." Narcissa replied finally coming back to reality and flinging her arms around him in an embrace. "If you wait a moment I'll have Slinky fetch some money to pay you."  
  
"Cissy, you know that I don't want you to pay me, your friendship is more than enough, keep in touch." He answered before apparating back to his house.  
"Slinky leave Mistress Cissy and Master Draco alone for a bit, if you need me I will be back." Slinky said exiting the room.  
  
Once Slinky was gone Narcissa started talking to Draco to try and wake him up, _nothing _seemed to work...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An: please review if you read this cuz over the next 3 weeks im losing two of my reviewers to jesus camp - not fair. lol. nora and andii i'll miss you. but im going to be sending them the chapter through the mail. i said it to nora jokingly and she's like really? lol so now im gonna have to. well...please review and i'll try to update sometime soon...


	5. Last Day of Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. The quote from a Tale of Two Cities is obviously famous so you've probably heard it, I love that quote. I'm not sure if I did the punctuation right though. The quote will come up later though, so remember it, I warned you…oh and i don't own Legally Blonde or Legally Blonde 2 (obviously)

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but I didn't know what to write and I've been really busy. I went to visit Andii and Nora at camp on Sunday – that was fun. And I'm going to dance camp this week with Laura and everyone. Thank you for your reviews – you guys are the greatest. I can't believe everyone likes it so much. My brother is in Holland – lol I've had almost a week with him gone – yay. Well actually it's not that great cuz see the thing is he hasn't called at all and he hasn't used his little "credit card" cuz my parents can monitor it. Me and my dad think my mom is starting to worry. I mean if you went half way across the world wouldn't you call your parents to let them know you got there? Exactly – you would. Oh by the way – I'm an American. So I apologize if I don't get all the accents or words or way of talking right. I've read so many stories though and everyone uses "bloody hell" all the time – Nora has a counselor who's from England and she says people don't say that a lot cuz it's very very rude. And for any of Hagrid words I'm not gonna be good at that. If you have any suggestions please tell me I'll think about using them – that's all for now…

Since I haven't updated in a while and just cuz I'm gonna start doing this…

Recap: There was a thunder storm…Hermione and Ginny got scared and ran to Harry and Ron, they fell asleep like that…Draco went flying and fell off his broom, his mom found him and the doctor came fixed everything except concussion (he has to heal that on his own and wake up), Narcissa is talking to him to try and make him wake up…that's about it

"move your body girl makes the fellas go the way you ride it girl makes the fellas go…" my lovely singing can be heard (at least I think those are the words)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5 – Last Day of Summer  
  
All night Narcissa sat up talking to Draco and just praying that those grayish-bluish eyes of his would open and look up into hers. Eventually she fell asleep and slept soundly until the morning sun crept though the windows and seeped through her eyelids.  
  
"Draco? Are you awake yet?" she asked softly just hoping he would be while she knew it wasn't likely. When he didn't respond she broke down and started to cry, she was so afraid that he would never wake up again.  
  
Slinky hearing the sobs decided to bring Mistress Cissy some breakfast. She didn't really know what Mistress Cissy liked seeing as she only served Master Draco. Assuming mother was like son she made a plate of what Master Draco usually ate in the morning. Bacon, sausage, and an egg sandwich were what she made to take up to the depressed woman.  
  
Entering the room Slinky saw Mistress Cissy with her arms around Master Draco crying, the tears were flowing down her face soaking both her and Draco.  
  
"Mistress Cissy, Slinky has made you some breakfast. I made you what Master Draco always eats." She said slowly walking over to the bed and placing the tray next to Narcissa.  
  
"Oh, Slinky, you shouldn'tve. I don't even know if I can eat anything right now." Narcissa replied while never taking her gaze from her son.  
  
"But Mistress Cissy must eat. If you doesn't eat then when Master Draco wakes up and is all better Mistress Cissy will then be sick."  
  
"You do have a point there I guess, okay I'll try to eat a little something." Narcissa picked up a strip of bacon and examined it. "What's this?"  
  
"That's bacon, Mistress Cissy. And this is sausage, and then an egg sandwich, Master Draco's favorites." All that brought was another crying fit from Narcissa. "Don't cry Mistress Cissy, Slinky didn't mean to upset you. Slinky wants to see Master Draco get better too."  
  
"Slinky I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't wake up. I can't live the rest of my life with just Lucius, it just wouldn't be worth living."  
  
"Don't speak like that Mistress Cissy. Why do you question Master Draco's strength? He'll get better, I know he will."  
  
"Thanks, and Slinky, do you think you could get me my favorite book so I can read it to Draco?"  
  
"Slinky will help Mistress Cissy to do whatever it takes to get Master Draco better."  
  
"Okay Slinky, it's a Tale of Two Cities. It's in my private library because it was written by a muggle author and Lucius wouldn't approve of it."  
  
"Slinky will go get that for Mistress Cissy right away." She said before dashing out of the room. A couple of minutes later Slinky returned with a copy of the book in her hand. She handed it to Narcissa and then walked out of the room leaving the two alone.  
  
Once Slinky was out of the room Narcissa opened the book and stared at the first page. "I hope you like this Draco, it's my favorite book."  
  
Of course Draco made no reply so Narcissa decided she should just start reading it.  
  
"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. It was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness. It was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity. It was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness. It was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair. We had everything before us, we had nothing before us. We were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct to the other place – in short. The period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on being received. For good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mrs. Weasley had made breakfast for the whole family and so far only Fred, George and her husband were downstairs.  
  
"Boys where are Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I don't know mum, we could go get them up if you want us to." Fred replied.  
  
"Alright then, go on now, upstairs with the both of you." She stated ushering them out of the kitchen towards the stairs.  
  
"We're going mum, it's not like it's our fault they're not awake yet." George said while grabbing a piece of toast to bring with him. Together him and Fred went up the stairs to find the rest of the Weasley family that was at the house, and their two guests.  
  
"Do you think we should wake up Hermione and Ginny first or Harry and Ron?" Fred asked when they got to the top of the stairs and was looking down either side of the hallway.  
  
"I think Harry and Ron would be a better choice, then we can have them wake up the girls." George replied while walking towards the other stairs leading up to the attic, Ron and Harry's room.  
  
"You're probably right about that one, Harry and Ron it is." George said following Fred.  
  
"So how do we wake them up?"  
  
"Hmm...water? No too boring. Spiders? No that doesn't affect Harry. We could tell the Chudley Cannons are downstairs wanting to meet them."  
  
"Is that Harry's favorite team though?"  
  
"I'm not sure, okay um...how about we do a tickling spell on them?"  
  
"Good enough. We'll do that then." They had reached the top of the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"So you want Harry or Ron?" George asked his brother.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, how about you get Harry and I'll get Ron?"  
  
"Alright, on the count of three. One...two...THREE." They cast the spells but they soon found out George's didn't exactly hit Harry, it hit Ginny instead. High pitched giggly rang throughout the room.  
  
"What is going on?" Hermione asked groggily while sitting up. "Gin, Ron why are you laughing?"  
  
"Hermione? Ginny?" Fred said slowly, looking back and forth between the two.  
  
"Yes, it's us. We got scared during the storm last night and came up here. We must've fallen asleep."  
  
"'Mione do you have your wand?" came Harry's voice from under the covers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can shut the two of them up."  
  
"Oh, right. No, I don't have it." She then got up and made her way over to Fred. "But you wouldn't mind doing the counter curse for this now would you?"  
  
"Umm...of...of course." Fred said stuttering. Hermione seemed to have that affect on more than one Weasley. He then said the counter curse and both Ginny and Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"But Fred you just ruined all the fun." George exclaimed.  
  
"I...uh...I..." was all Fred could say in response.  
  
"Well seeing as you got us up, let's all go down to breakfast." Hermione said walking past the twins and out the door. She turned around and stared at them all. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yea, sure, coming." Ron said getting up out of his bed. Harry and Ginny followed suit and finally Fred and George followed them out the door and down the stairs. The group made their way into the kitchen and sat down around the table.  
  
"There you all are. I was beginning to think you wouldn't get up for breakfast, so I sent the twins up." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with her back turned trying to cook up some more food for all of the newcomers.  
  
"Yea, they have such a nice way of waking us up." Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Now, now little sister, don't act all ungrateful." George said mocking a hurt expression. Then in a lower tone he continued, "Or we just might have to tell mum where we found you."  
  
"You wouldn't." Ron shot back from his other side.  
  
"Oh yes we would." Fred said entering himself in the conversation.  
  
"Where did they find you and why is it such a secret? I would assume you were all in your beds." Mrs. Weasley asked, finally turning around with the rest of the food.  
  
"Well...we found them..." George started before he was cut off.  
  
"They found us working on something up in the attic." Hermione said.  
  
"What was it dear?"  
  
"It's a surprise." Ginny exclaimed, realizing where Hermione was going. "We're going to show you and dad and the twins later."  
  
"Oh I just love surprises." Mr. Weasley said, finally putting down his paper and talking. "Is it a muggle invention, because muggles are just fascinating with their work?"  
  
"Dad, like Ginny said it's a surprise." Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh, right, guess I'll just have to wait and see then. So what are you kids up to before you go back to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Can we play quidditch, mum? Please." Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know..." she began to say.  
  
"Molly, just let the kids have a little fun. No one will get hurt." Mr. Weasley but in.  
  
"Oh all right, but be careful especially since Ginny and Hermione are playing."  
  
"Well I'm just going to watch, Mrs. Weasley. I don't really like playing all that much." Hermione said.  
  
"But 'Mione..." Ron whined. "Why won't you play with us? I promise you won't get hurt."  
  
"Yea 'Mione, nothing's going to happen to you." Harry agreed.  
  
"You guys know I just do like flying, I never have." She said. "And that's that so don't try and persuade me otherwise." She then glared at both of them and saw they were looking at her with the puppy dog face. "Harry! Ron! No, don't even try that. It's not going to work. I won't go flying, I just don't want to."  
  
"But 'Mione." Ron moaned.  
  
"No, now stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Well if you lot are going to play I suggest you go now." Mrs. Weasley said ushering them outside. She turned to Hermione and said in a whisper, "Don't worry dear, I never played quidditch either."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." She responded.  
  
"Now Hermione, what have I told you about calling me that?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. It's just so weird to be calling you Molly."  
  
"Well, run along now. They're starting to play already." Hermione then walked quickly out into the field and sat down under a tree to watch the game going on above her.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Narcissa had been reading to Draco almost all day and she had almost gotten to the end of the book. Slinky had brought her lunch earlier and she had eaten a few bites. Draco had still not woken up and she grew more and more worried.  
  
Finally she finished the book and shut it just as Slinky came back with dinner.  
  
"Has Mistress Cissy finished reading to Master Draco?" Slinky asked while setting the tray down.  
  
"Yes Slinky, I just finished it." Narcissa replied then got a look at all the food the house elf had prepared. "Slinky I can't eat that much."  
  
"But Mistress Cissy hasn't eaten much all day." Slinky insisted.  
  
"Well yes but I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Just try to eat a little bit Mistress Cissy, you're going to get sick if you don't." Slinky said and then left the room.  
  
"I guess I can try some of it, it does look good." Narcissa muttered to herself.  
  
"Yea it does, do you mind if I have some?" a voice came from next to her. Narcissa quickly turned toward the origin and saw Draco sitting up and looking at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you woke up!" Narcissa exclaimed while dropping her plate and wrapping him in an embrace.  
  
"Of course I did mum, did you ever think I wouldn't?" Draco asked but as soon as he looked at her he knew the answer. She had thought he was going to die. "Well pass some of that food over here, I'm starving."  
  
"Draco, Ant said you should take it easy for a while." Narcissa said coming back to her senses.  
  
"That doesn't mean I can't eat."  
  
"Well yes, but..."  
  
"Mum, I'll be fine, don't worry so much." He hugged her before taking a plate and fixing himself dinner.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, flying down to hover just above her. "Why won't you come up?"  
  
"Ron, don't start again. You know I hate flying." She exclaimed sighing.  
  
"But 'Mione, you can fly with me if you want." Ron said shyly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, that won't help." She snapped back.  
  
"Okay." He said then flew away, obviously hurt. A few minutes later Ginny flew down and claimed the spot where Ron was.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ron came down here to talk to you and then when he came back up he was all depressed."  
  
"Oh, that. Well he asked me to go flying again. I said no obviously and he proposed I go with him so I would feel better. I told him that wouldn't help and he got all upset."  
  
"Well we all know Ron can take things the wrong way. I'll talk to him for you."  
  
"Thanks, Gin. Now go fly, have fun before we go back to school."  
  
"You sure you don't wanna come?"  
  
"Giiiin..." Hermione moaned.  
  
"Just kidding." Ginny responded then flew away leaving Hermione to her thoughts again.  
  
They were outside the rest of the day until Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner, she had brought lunch out to them earlier.  
  
The dinner talk was normal, talk about school, quidditch, work, and whatever. Mr. Weasley remembered that there had been no surprise. Hermione covered up and asked if they wanted to watch a movie. Of course Mr. Weasley was pleased, he would get to see a muggle TV. Hermione charmed a TV and a movie to watch. They ended up watching Legally Blonde then the second one, Legally Blonde 2 : Red, White and Blonde, until it was finally time to go to bed. All of them who were returning to Hogwarts decided to pack their things, well everything they didn't need in the morning. After packing they eventually fell asleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco and Narcissa enjoyed their dinner and their conversation. Narcissa then left Draco alone so he could pack his things for school but not before her making him promise he wouldn't lift anything heavy or use too much magic already.  
  
He spent the rest of the night packing and then read his Hogwarts letter again. There was nothing about if he has made Head Boy. Last year he was the Slytherin prefect and this year everyone expected Potter to become Head Boy but Draco couldn't help hoping it would be him instead of Potter. But the letter didn't say who had been chosen so he figured it was probably Potter and then drifted off into a deep slumber.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN: sorry that this chapter was soo boring but i needed to get through the last day before they go back to school. it'll get interesting - i promise. but i'm going to overnight volleyball camp on monday and then the next week i'm going to cape cod so obviously it will be a little difficult updating. i'll try to write another chapter this weekend and maybe another in the time between my little "mini vacations" but i apologize if i dont.

and please review. i love hearing anything. i just feel like no one's reading my story and that's why it took me so long to update well that and the fact i've been busy, i had dance camp this week and everything and yea...well thanks goes out to SnOgFeSt and x LoLa 214 x for reviewing. now please please please just click the little purple button and review i dont even care if its like a sentence or less than that...


	6. Mistakes and MakeUps

Disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize

AN: hey everyone - i know i wasn't going to update until this weekend because i was going to be at volleyball camp but well...that didn't go the best. i ended up staying for like a day and a half because i only play volleyball for fun and the camp was too much drills and seriousness for me. plus i didn't feel that great - i was sick. but anyways...thanks to my new reviewers - i'm going to personally thank everyone at the end so i won't go into detail now. this chapter is a little longer than most of them - it was 10 pages in microsoft word and four thousand some odd words hehehe. thats really looong. well thats good cuz i'm leaving for cape cod on monday with laura for a week. yay. fun in the sun and sand. lol sorry im just weird. okay well enough about me let's get on to my story...

Recap: Narcissa read Draco A Tale of Two Cities while he was in a coma and he eventually woke up - Hermione and Ginny got caught by Fred and George in the attic - the Weasley kids went flying, well Hermione didn't - both groups packed their things - Draco thought about wanting to be head boy - Hermione showed the Weasley family a TV and they watched movies and such...that's about it...nothing to interesting - last chapter was boring - though i don't know if this will be any better but i think it will be...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 6 – Mistakes and Make-Ups  
  
Hermione sat up and looked over to where Ginny was still sleeping soundly. She figured everyone else would still be asleep too so she decided to take a shower and get ready for the day. After her shower she dried and straightened her hair then dressed in a white tank top and a short khaki mini skirt. While slipping on platform sandals that were combined colors of different shades of tan and white she decided to wake Ron so they could have some alone time before everyone else was up, since they wouldn't be alone much once they got back to school.  
  
She walked down the hall and up the stairs to the attic. Pausing before she opened the door to listen for any sounds indicating the boys might already be up. When she heard nothing she slowly pushed the door open and ambled into the room making her way over to Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron," she said softly while shaking him a bit.  
  
"Five more minutes mum, then I promise I'll get up." He muttered before rolling over away from Hermione.  
  
She had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing. Deciding to try a different approach she climbed carefully onto his bed and over to the other side so she could see his face. Hermione leaned down and kissed him, but what she didn't expect was what Ron did next. As she teased his lips with her tongue asking for permission to deepen the kiss his hands moved to her shoulders and pushed her off of him.  
  
"Who the hell are you and why are you kissing me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me? Who am I? Why am I kissing you? One, I'm your girlfriend, Hermione Anne Granger. Two, I'm your girlfriend, Hermione Anne Granger." Hermione then got up off his bed and started stomping out of the room.  
  
"'Mione wait, I didn't know it was you. It's not my fault you decided to wake me up so early."  
  
"You didn't know it was me? Not your fault? Ronald Weasley you should know me and how I kiss by now and you should also not be kissing anyone besides me to begin with so who else could it be?" she turned back to him and exclaimed before exiting the room and slamming the door.  
  
"What was that mate?" Harry asked groggily sitting up in his bed and looking over to Ron.  
  
"That was 'Mione..." Ron muttered before flopping down on his bed and putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I figured that. It was either Ginny or 'Mione and since I wasn't woken up I figured it was the latter."  
  
"She decided to wake me up with a kiss and when I pushed her away and asked who it was and why they were kissing me she started yelling at me."  
  
"Whoa...Ron you really screwed up this time." Harry said just as the door to the attic banged open. There stood a very angry looking Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! What the heck is wrong with you?!" she yelled before walking over and slapping him across the face.  
  
"Ow, Gin what was that for?" Ron asked as he rubbed his now red cheek.  
  
"What was that for you ask? I would think you would know!"  
  
"If this is about 'Mione it was an accident."  
  
"Of course it's about 'Mione what else would it be about? And things like that don't exactly happen on accident as you put it."  
  
"Well it's not my fault she decided to wake me up so damn early."  
  
"No it's not your fault but it's your fault that you don't even know how your own girlfriend kisses or that you would even consider it to be anyone else."  
  
"But I do and I didn't, it was just too early to think."  
  
"Too early? Too EARLY?! Ron, 'Mione was just trying to wake you up so you guys could be alone for a little while. But no, you go and be the stupid ass that you are. You'll be lucky if she ever forgives you." And with that Ginny exited the room in the same fashion Hermione had.  
  
"Mate, you REALLY screwed up this time." Harry said, now wide awake from all the yelling and screaming that had been done.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Ron muttered before they had yet another person or persons walked into the room.  
  
"What was all that noise about?" George asked.  
  
"Yea, it sounded like World War III." Fred mumbled in agreement.  
  
"That was Ron being an ass, he got himself into an argument with 'Mione." Harry said.  
  
"What did you do this time little brother?" George questioned.  
  
"She decided to wake me up with a kiss, let me point out the fact that it was EXTREMELY early, and I asked who it was and why they were kissing me and she exploded." Ron answered.  
  
"Wow, you really screwed up this time." Fred chimed in.  
  
"Would everyone stop telling me that?!" Ron exclaimed, "I think I know that by now."  
  
"He was just stating the truth." George said.  
  
"Well I already knew that and right now the only thing I need to know is how to get her to forgive me..." Ron muttered trailing off.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco awoke to something pecking at him; opening his eyes he saw it was Pansy's owl. He removed the letter from its leg and the owl took flight out the window. Placing the scroll on his nightstand to read later he proceeded to stretch before getting up for the day.  
  
First he took his shower, dressed and then ate breakfast with his mother in the smaller dining hall. When he walked back into his room the letter caught his eye and he decided to read it.  
  
---  
  
Drakey Dearest  
You didn't visit me yesterday sweetie pie. Don't you have the time to come see me and Sammy? We missed you terribly. You go back to school today don't you honey? I don't see why – you're already sooo smart. Won't you come see me before you go? After that I won't see you for a while cuz my parents have to get everything worked out with Dumbledore for you to visit. See you in a little while – cuz I know you're just dying to see me...  
love with all my heart – Your Pansy  
  
---  
  
Draco threw the letter into the fire that was just starting to burn and it went up in flames. Satisfied, he levitated his trucks down the stairs after him, taking the spell off when he was in the parlor. He then sat down to wait for his mother; they would soon be leaving for Platform 9 and ¾. His mother walked in the room, gave him a small smile and sat down on another couch.  
  
"Draco," she said softly. He turned his head and looked at her with questioning in his eyes, "your father owled me this morning."  
  
"And what does he want?" Draco snapped. But when he saw the hurt look on his mother's face he apologized.  
  
"He said you should go visit Pansy and Samuel before you go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"I should've seen that coming. Pansy sent a letter this morning too complaining about how I didn't visit yesterday and how she missed me. Ugh, why did this have to happen to me with HER? Couldn't it have been someone else, anyone else?"  
  
"Draco, what's done can't be changed. It won't kill you to stop by the hospital for a few minutes. I'll even go with you if you'd like. But I would advise not telling Pansy why you didn't visit her yesterday or you might never get out of there."  
  
"Yea I know, she'll flip if she finds out. I guess I can go see her but just for a few minutes."  
  
"That's my Draco, you never were one to run from anything. Let's go and get this over with. I never did like Pansy much myself but there are some things we must do."  
  
Together mother and son flooed to St. Mungo's and went up to see Pansy. Narcissa decided to let Draco go in and she would wait in the hall. As soon as Draco stepped into the room her whining voice could be heard.  
  
"Oh Drakey you came to visit me. I knew you just couldn't stay away. Come over here and give me a kiss."  
  
"I'm only here because my father forced me to come. You should know by now I would never come out of my own will."  
  
"Drakey, you still haven't kissed me." Pansy said like she never heard his reply.  
  
"Why would I ever want to kiss you?" Draco snapped with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Cuz you love me Drakey. We're going to be married soon."  
  
"Pansy I don't love you and I don't want to marry you and in case you haven't noticed which you obviously haven't I don't have a choice. I'm not doing this because I want to. Now if you'll excuse me I have a train to catch, goodbye." He then walked out of the room, leaving Pansy to cry, to where his mother was and they flooed back home without discussion.  
  
Once they were safely in the parlor of the Manor Narcissa turned to Draco, "What did you say to her? She was in tears when you walked out."  
  
"I told just told her what I've told her before but she doesn't seem to get it."  
  
"And that would be..."  
  
"That I don't love her, I don't want to marry her and I'm forced into all of this."  
  
"Draco you didn't. You could've at least put it in nicer terms."  
  
"I told her the truth, she needs to accept it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Mother I thought you didn't like Pansy."  
  
"I don't but no one deserves to be treated like that."  
  
"What's done is done, I've treated her like this all our lives why change it now? Because she's going to be my wife? That doesn't change how I feel about her."  
  
"I guess so, but you remind me so much of your father right now."  
  
"Never say that again, I will never be like him." Draco then turned and walked up the stairs leaving yet another woman to cry alone that day.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kids! It's time for breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. Fred, George, Ron and Harry exited the attic and made their way down the stairs. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for the boys to go downstairs so they wouldn't have to deal with them just yet. They figured nothing would come up at breakfast in front of the parents.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione and Ginny the boys were being quiet for once and they hadn't gone downstairs when the girls opened the door and stepped into the hallway. In fact the group happened to all meet at the same time.  
  
"'Mione," Ron said, he was going to say more but was silenced by Ginny.  
  
"Don't even try to apologize to her Ron, get it through your thick head. You SCREWED up!" and with that both girls turned away and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"You really screwed up this time, I have no idea how you're going to get her to forgive you." George stated.  
  
"Would you all STOP saying THAT! I know I screwed up and if you don't have an idea to help me then don't talk." Ron exclaimed before stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, he's really screwed." Fred muttered and the other two looked at him with a look on their faces that meant they agreed. The three of them then followed Ron, Ginny and Hermione's path down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
They all settled down at the table and the family began to eat. Ginny kept shooting Ron glares the whole time and Harry was starting to get uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
Finally Harry cracked, "Gin would you stop looking at Ron like that? Okay now don't give me that look. I know what he did was wrong but everyone makes mistakes. He hasn't been kissing any other girls and he is totally committed to 'Mione it was just early and he wasn't thinking. Ron obviously isn't used to being woken up like that. And...oh not you too, 'Mione please don't look at me like that. He really likes you, possibly even loves you and here you are breaking his heart. Can't you just forgive him and make-up already?"  
  
"Harry Potter how dare you be so insensitive! Ron hurt 'Mione too! Do you think that she would be all happy about what happened? Don't answer that because you didn't even think how she felt. And you know what I don't think I can even stand to look at you right now!" Ginny exclaimed before she got up and left the table in a huff, retreating up the stairs to her room.  
  
"She's right Harry, you shouldn'tve said that." Fred muttered.  
  
"Because I'm sure you bothered to think about my feelings Fred. I agree with Gin, I can't stand to look at any of you right now." Hermione stated as she got up and left in the same fashion Ginny did.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry, you just me in deeper. This time you're coming down with me though." Ron said.  
  
"Well I was just trying to help." Harry cried and he too exited to room.  
  
"Ron he was really just trying to help." George sighed, "Now you won't have his help in trying to get her to forgive you."  
  
"It's not my fault he decided to open his big mouth and get me into more trouble with 'Mione." Ron yelled and yet another person departed.  
  
"Well we just seem to have a great affect on people this morning." Fred said softly.  
  
"Yea we sure do, well they're going to need our help in working this all out. We wouldn't want them to tear the house down." George replied.  
  
"Let's get to it then, shall we?" Fred asked before him and George got up and followed suit with all the other children in the household.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned to his wife after they had all left, "What happened this morning to upset them all like this?"  
  
"Well from what I heard in all the yelling and shouting, Hermione wanted to wake Ron up with a kiss and I'm guessing he didn't know it was her. That in turn got her mad, she told Ginny who got mad at Ron also for doing that to her best friend. Harry was trying to help them all but the girls thought his comments were insensitive and now they're mad at him too. Fred and George were trying to be mediators but now the girls are mad at them as well as Harry and Ron. And they're all upstairs trying to sort this out now...if I'm correct we should be hearing yelling in a few seconds." Mrs. Weasley stated. She was, of course, correct because just as she finished her little speech the fight brewing upstairs could be heard all throughout the house. Mr. Weasley just stared at his wife with a look of wonder etched on his face.  
  
"Do you think we should do anything?" he asked finally coming to his senses.  
  
"No, they need to work this out on their own, they're going back to school soon anyways." She replied and together they cleaned the dishes and got ready to drop the kids off at the platform later that morning.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco sat in his room and thought about what had happened that morning, truth be told he did feel kind of guilty for talking to Pansy and his mother like that. He then cursed his mother in his mind for making him feel emotions. In the end he figured that he would have to apologize to both women. Now the question was which first and how. He decided on Pansy because he would have the chance to talk to his mother on the way to the platform later that morning.  
  
Having decided to apologize to Pansy he walked out his door and downstairs to the parlor.  
  
"Mother, I need to go talk to Pansy. I'll be back in a few minutes and then I need to talk to you too." Was all Draco said before he stepped into the fireplace with a handful of powder and flooed to the hospital for the second time that day.  
  
He made his way up to Pansy's room and knocked before entering. As he slowly pushed open the door he saw Pansy sobbing on the bed, her eyes full of tears and more were dripping down her cheeks.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you hated me?" Pansy got out quietly between sobs.  
  
Draco sighed before going and sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was harsh and I feel bad about it." He was going to say more but she cut him off.  
  
"Oh it's okay Drakey, I knew you didn't mean it." Pansy cried before she engulfed him in an embrace.  
  
"Pansy," he said pulling away from her, "I need to go back home or I won't be able to get to the platform in time to catch the train. I'll see you soon." He then got up and gave her a little wave before exiting the room. All she did was sit on the bed smiling like a maniac. Draco flooed back home and sat on the couch across from his mother.  
  
"Mother?" he asked softly.  
  
"We have to go now or else you'll miss the train." She said while getting up and starting toward the front door.  
  
"But..." Draco started to say.  
  
"We can talk in the car." Was her only reply before she walked out the door and in the direction of the limo. The driver took all of Draco's trunks and soon they were off.  
  
The car ride had been quiet for a while but finally Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Mother?" When she didn't respond he went on, "Mother, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. When I thought about it I realized how much like father I really was. This morning just wasn't that great for me."  
  
"It's okay Draco, I know you're having a tough time with this whole Pansy thing. Just don't take it out on the wrong people once you get back to school. Oh and if you don't have anyone to confide in you can always owl me." She replied while moving over to where he was sitting and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Mum, you're...you're suffocating me." Draco choked out.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just got carried away a little. I can't believe you're starting your last year at Hogwarts. After this you're going to be out in the real world." Narcissa cooed trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Oh mum, don't get all emotional on me. Are you going to have to stay in the car once we get there?" Draco said teasingly.  
  
"Speaking of that, we're there, so you should be getting out unless of course you don't want to because that's fine with me I'd be happy to have you home and all but..." Narcissa started to babble.  
  
"Mum, stop. I have to go. I promise I'll owl you and visit when I can. Now let's get all the emotional stuff out now so you don't make a scene in front of everyone from school."  
  
Narcissa grabbed him in another hug and almost cut off his air yet again. After a while of her letting out all the tears they were ready to go. Together they both stepped out of the car and into the kayos of the muggle train station.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione and Ginny were sitting on their beds talking about what had happened that morning when a very angry looking Harry stomped through the door.  
  
"What are you doing in here Harry? In case you haven't noticed this is mine and Gin's room and you have no right to be in here!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes he does and so do I," Ron stated entering the room as well.  
  
"Ron! Get out, both of you!" Ginny yelled at them.  
  
"Now calm down little sis," Fred said as he and George joined the rest in Hermione and Ginny's room.  
  
"Yea, you're just causing everyone headaches by all your screaming." George added.  
  
"What do you all think you're doing in here?! We don't want to talk to any of you! I especially don't want to talk to you Ron because you...you hurt me." Hermione got out as her voice went from shouting to not more than a whisper. She looked like she was about to cry. Ron, finally seeing something he could do, rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms. "Get away from me Ronald Weasley." She said in a small voice while she made a very weak attempt to push him away but after she realized she had no chance she just collapsed in his arms and started sobbing.  
  
"Look at what you did to her Ron." Ginny exclaimed. All Ron did was glare at her before he turned his gaze back to Hermione and muttered words of soothing and comfort to her while stroking her hair and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Aww they finally made up, I think our work here is done." George said turning to his twin.  
  
"I agree, let's get out of here before they get all lovey-dovey on us." Fred muttered but loud enough so Ginny heard and threw a pillow at him before they were out the door. Once they left Harry turned to Ginny wondering what he was supposed to do now.  
  
"Harry, come here." She said patting the space next to her. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the place she had indicated. "I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning, I just hated to see 'Mione upset. She's always so upbeat and it just killed me to see her like that."  
  
"It's okay Gin. I know what you mean, it hurt me too." Harry replied before taking her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
On the other side of the room Hermione was finally composing herself and pulled away from Ron a little. "Guys, I think we need to go now or we're gonna miss the train."  
  
"The train!" Ron exclaimed. "I forgot about that." At that Harry, Hermione and Ginny all burst into laughter. "What? I don't get it, what'd I do?" But that only caused them to laugh more and finally Ron joined in.  
  
A knock on the door pulled them from their laughter, it was Mrs. Weasley seeing if they were ready to go. The group got their luggage and made their way down the stairs. The rest of the family was waiting for them there and together they all went out to the car Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George had gotten Ron for his sixteenth birthday after Hermione had made him take a driver's test. She told him if he was going to drive a car he should at least know how.  
  
All of the were about to get in when a debate started on who should get to drive. All the men wanted to but obviously only one of them could. The women calmed them down and decided Mr. Weasley would drive it on the way back and that the other four would have to guess what number Hermione was thinking of to drive it there.  
  
Hermione picked her number, between 1 and 30, and they all guessed.  
  
"12," Harry said.  
  
"5," was what Fred thought.  
  
"21," George guessed.  
  
"29," Ron finally decided.  
  
"Well...the person who was the closest...was..." Hermione began trailing off because it was amusing her how eager they all looked. She laughed at the faces they were giving her. "Ron got the number, the 29th was the day he asked me out."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair." George exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, you made him win," Fred agreed.  
  
"Now boys don't fight about this, I won fair and square. I know my girlfriend well enough to know she picked that number. Now get in the car or we'll miss the train." Ron gloated. Reluctantly the twins got in the car, they were going to take the train to Hogwarts with them and then go into Hogsmeade to their shop. Harry was a little upset too but Ginny cheered him up. Once they were all in the car, which was magically enhanced so all of them could fit, Ron started the engine and they were on their way.  
  
After a little while they were at the train station and unpacking everything. They all got trolleys and made their way to the barrier.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco and Narcissa got a trolley for Draco's things and made their way through the crowds to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Narcissa went first and then Draco followed. Once they were on the platform Narcissa started to get emotional again and Draco had to calm her down. Finally she left him and went back through the barrier with one last goodbye.  
  
Just as she left the platform another group entered, it was none other than the Weasley's. Draco scoffed as he saw them all trying to control their trolleys. As they walked farther onto the platform and were almost to the train Hermione looked back and caught his eye. Draco gave her the once over not even trying to conceal it and then smirked at her as she blushed. He had to admit she didn't look half bad...for a mudblood of course. But as quickly as she had appeared she was gone and he boarded with a plot forming in his mind soon that was out of his head and the one thought occupying him was, "this is going to be a very...interesting year..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The Weasley group went through the barrier fairly quickly because the train was about to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then Fred and George, Hermione and Ginny and lastly Harry and Ron. As they rushed towards the train Hermione caught Draco's eye. He checked her out which caused her to blush and him to smirk. She got on the train with one thought on her mind, "this is going to be a long year..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN: hey everyone - now wasn't that at least somewhat interesting? i hope it was. i'll probably update at least once before i leave on monday - hopefully more than that but one can never be sure...

keddababy: thanks i'm glad you like it and i hope you keep reading and reviewing it

ghzowy(): everyone seems to keep asking why i don't have more reviews but i think it's because of my summary - if you have any suggestions on how to improve it i'll take them into consideration. i'm glad you like it so far and yea draco and hermione was the direction i was going - i was even considering ron as the father like you said but i'm still tossing around ideas in my head. your welcome though i think i should be the one thanking you for reading the story i'm taking the time to write and i hope you like it and review again

x LoLa 214 x: i know you reviewed the other chapter but i'm responding to you now. i made a VERY long chapter just for YOU - hehehe. aren't i evil? alright i know you're going to kill me laura but still remember you love me and you're spending a whole week with me and... i'm gonna be posting another chapter before we leave too! hehehe. thank you for reading and reviewing - i know how much you hate it...

SnOgFeSt: you have a very interesting pen name - lol. i like it. but thanks for the review and i seem to be getting asked that question a lot - why don't i have more reviews. i think it's because of my summary and if you have any ways i could improve it feel free to comment in a review or email me...well i hope you keep reading and you like it

AN: okay everyone PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with a cherry on top! hehehe. well okay i think my summary needs a little help and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me either in a review or in an email...that's all for now...okay now you're supposed to press the little purple button and type something to me...anything...


	7. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

:: August 11th, 2004 ::

AN: hey everyone - sorry for the delay in updating but my computer was screwed up so i couldn't post again before i left for the cape and i couldn't write anything there cuz my friend wouldn't let me - she insisted we did something at all times. and then i just haven't had the time to write anything. i'm posting this over my author's note i put up before so this is my new seventh chapter. this chapter is kind of odd but that's okay. it has some snogging and crude references - just a warning. and well i'm just going to let you read it now...

Re-cap: Hermione woke Ron up with a kiss he didn't know who it was she got mad - Draco went to visit Pansy he made her upset and then he yelled at his mother - Hermione and Ron made up - Draco apologized to Pansy and his mom - they all went to the train station - Draco checked Hermione out before she got on the train she blushed Draco smirked...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 7 – The Train Ride

Draco was walking the corridors looking for an empty compartment before the two goons that were supposedly his friends could find him. The only person he could actually carry on a decent conversation with was Blaise and he hadn't spotted him yet. Sliding open a compartment door he looked inside, it was occupied by some first years that were all nervous.

"That's right, you should be nervous. Half of you first years will probably die performing the task to get sorted." Draco drawled with a bored look on his face before closing the door and moving on to the next compartment. In this one was two people, a fifth year and a forth year, snogging each other senseless.

"Ahem," Draco cleared his throat, "There are to be no public displays of affection. I'm going to have to take points away. 50 points from each of your houses, that puts both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor at a disadvantage now doesn't it."

"But you can't take points, you're not a professor." The boy piped up.

"No I'm not but I'm Head Boy, so you see I can. Now that will be another 25 points from Ravenclaw for questioning my status. Good day." And with that Draco exited yet another compartment.

The next he came across were a few of his fellow Slytherins and he simply nodded before moving on. He decided to take a break and go find the snack cart to get something to eat. Continuing down the hall to the end of the train he got a few chocolate frogs off the trolley and then continued his search for solitude.

He walked by some compartments where the occupants didn't even close the door and finally came to one that was closed and which he heard no noise coming from inside. Trying the door he found that it was locked, someone must be in there he thought. And if the door was locked it could only mean they were up to no good, a chance to embarrass some under classmen was not one to be passed up by Draco, especially ones who were smart enough to lock the door. Holding his wand he muttered "Alohamora" and he heard a click signaling the door was now open.

Draco slid the compartment door open and viewed its occupants; he was shocked at what he saw.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron sauntered through the hallway of the train trying to find a compartment. It seemed as if everyone else had gotten there early this year. Finally they came across one with no one in it about in the middle of the train. Sliding in, Harry and Ginny occupied on side while Hermione and Ron the other. After a while of normal conversation Hermione announced she had to talk to Ron alone and proceeded to take him to an empty compartment. Not before Harry and Ginny got a word in though.

"Jeez you guys, you were just fighting this morning." Harry said.

"Yea and now you're going off to snog." Ginny added.

"We are not, I really have to talk to Ron." Hermione replied while blush creped up in her cheeks.

"'Mione don't listen to them, let's go." Ron pulled Hermione out into the hallway as she regained composure.

She stuck her head back in for a second and added, "And you said we would be the ones snogging." Before giggling and following Ron to find an empty compartment.

They finally found one with no one in it and stumbled inside. Hermione preformed a locking charm and a silencing spell on the room so no one could get in or hear what was going on.

"'Mione," Ron said walking toward her.

"Ron can you just sit down? Please, I really need to talk to you."

"But 'Mione, I thought we came in here to snog."

"Is that all you even care about? Is that all I am to you?"

"No, no, okay what's wrong?"

"It's just I'm so worried about this year. I mean with the competition for Head Girl, and my advanced classes and then there's NEWTS and homework and..." Hermione babbled on before Ron cut her off.

"'Mione, you know you're going to be able to handle it all. You'll even find some time to bug Harry and me about not studying. There's no doubt in anyone's mind that you'll be Head Girl and no doubt that you're going to get the highest scores on your exams. You always worry for no reason."

"But Ron, if I do get made Head Girl that adds extra duties on top of school work and..."

"'Mione," Ron cut her off again, "You're going to be fine, now just calm down and relax. You have nothing to worry about."

"And if I make Head Girl then I'm going to move to a different dormitory and I won't see you as much and then our relationship will fall apart and I don't want that to happen and..." she continued as if she never heard Ron.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. She looked up into his eyes. "Now listen to me. Are you listening?" she nodded her head. "You're going to be fine. You'll be made Head Girl and I'll be proud and nothing will come between us. We'll still see each other just as much as we always do. Now you need to calm down and relax. Everything's going to be fine." He then got up and sat next to her, taking her in his arms he muttered soothing words as she tried to calm down.

Finally when her breathing steadied she looked up at him. "Ron?" she asked quietly. But he never got the chance to answer seeing as she covered his lips with hers. He responded just as she and soon the kiss became very passionate. Ron laid her down on the bench and climbed on top of her, never breaking the connection. Finally after a few minutes they came up for air only to resume as soon as their lungs were filled. As a few more minutes passed the snogging became even more intense. Then Ron pulled away for a second.

"Feeling more relaxed?" he teased.

"Oh shut up." She replied.

"Why don't you make me?" and before he could say anything else Hermione had pulled his head back down and captured his lips once again. After some more time had passed Ron slowly let his hands wander a bit up her shirt. Hermione froze for a second before moving her hands up to play with his hair. Ron taking that as an invitation to keep going, slid his hands farther up her back until he got to her bra strap. As he was trying to undo the clasp they heard the compartment door slid open and a familiar drawl filled the air.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, well, well what have we here." Draco's cold voice filled the compartment.

Ron and Hermione separated quickly. "Get out Malfoy, can't you see we're busy?" Ron snapped.

"I can see you're plenty busy, you know I never expected the Weasel and the Mudblood to be snogging in a compartment."

"Well that's none of your business now is it?" Hermione stated still trying to catch her breath.

"He actually left you breathless, wow, never knew you had it in you Weasley. Then again it's just Granger, she's never really had anyone else so you can't really get your hopes up too high. Well I really should be going to tell Professor Snape about this, so I'll see you once I bring him back here." And he started out of the compartment with a smirk on his face.

"You can't prove it Malfoy." Ron said.

"But who would dear Professor Snape believe, me or you?"

"Just get out already Malfoy, go run to your hero and tattle on us." Hermione muttered.

"I will," he was about halfway out the door when he turned around, "and Granger," she looked at him with a glare, "pull your skirt down, I'm not saying it's not a nice view but..." he chuckled because Hermione had started blushing furiously and fixing her skirt which was up around her waist.

"Out Malfoy and don't you ever speak to her like that again." Ron exclaimed.

"Are you threatening me Weasley?"

"Yes I think I am." Ron snapped while standing up so he towered somewhat over Draco, he was only a few inches taller.

"Ron stop, he's not worth it." Hermione said getting up and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh your precious Mudblood girlfriend has to calm you down so you don't hurt yourself, how sweet." At that Ron lunged at Draco but Hermione jumped between them pushing Draco out, closing the door and holding back Ron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco was now lying sprawled out on the floor in the corridor, courtesy of Hermione Granger.

"I will get her back for this." He muttered to himself while straightening his clothes out.

"Get who back?" a voice asked from above him where a hand was extended to help him up.

"Hey Blaise." Draco said taking the hand. Blaise pulled him to his feet and he continued brushing the creases and dirt from his clothes.

"That didn't answer the question."

"Granger."

"Well we have to change into our robes, we're almost there."

"Alright, let's go." They walked down the hall until they found an empty compartment and then changed into their robes.

"So what'd she do anyway?"

"I walked in on her and Weasley snogging, made a few comments to get him worked up and she pushed me out onto the floor."

"Granger and Weasley...snogging?"

"Yeah, they're together."

"Does she look any different? Cuz no guy – not even Weasley would go out with her the way she looked last year."

"I guess."

"What's that mean?"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Is she hott?"

"She's a mudblood."

"She could still be hott."

"We are arriving at Hogwarts as we speak. Please wait until the train comes to a complete stop before getting off." A voice said all throughout the train.

"Why don't you see for yourself at the feast."

"Well what do you think of her?"

"She's a mudblood."

"In bed it doesn't matter, jeez what happened to you? You've bedded mudbloods before."

"Well this is Granger we're talking about, the know it all bookworm."

"Okay, but has she changed?"

"Blaise just shut up already and see for yourself."

The train then stopped and the two joined the others in getting off. All the students then boarded the carriages that brought them up to the school. Once inside Blaise continued asking Draco about Hermione.

"But Draco, can't you just tell me what she looks like. I mean if she's hott and I go in there and my mouth hangs open I'm going to look like an idiot and I'll never get a piece of her."

"This is Granger we're talking about."

"So."

"Granger."

"I think you like her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think she's hott don't you?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"If you thought she wasn't you would've told me she's the same old Granger."

"No, I wouldn'tve. I would've let you see for yourself.

"Sure, Draco, whatever you say."

"She's the same old Granger."

"So you're telling me you don't find her hott?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm engaged to Pansy."

"So."

"So I have a wife and a kid."

"That has nothing to do with if you think Granger's hott."

"It has everything to do with it."

"I thought you didn't care about Pansy?"

"I don't."

"Ha, got you there. So you do think Granger is hott?"

"AH, Blaise just give it a rest will you?"

"Not till you admit you think she's hott."

"I won't because I don't think that."

"But you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Blaise we're here."

By this time the carriages had reached the school and halted waiting for the students to get out. Blaise and Draco opened the door and stepped into the throng of others. Once they got into the Great Hall they sat down at the Slytherin table.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ron you need to control your temper. You can't let Malfoy get to you like that." Hermione said while dragging Ron back to the bench trying to calm him down.

"But he made comments about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to defend your honor."

"I know you were just trying to help but don't get too worked up, it is just Malfoy."

"But 'Mione..."

"No 'buts' Ron."

"Okay." Ron hung his head.

"Now we need to change into our robes."

"Okay." He replied and started to take his shirt off.

"Not together."

"But 'Mione," he whined, "we're going out."

"Out." She said simply.

"Fine." He answered and walked out of the compartment.

Hermione then changed into her robes and went out to let Ron change.

"You can change now Ron."

"Okay." Was all he said before walking into the compartment. A few minutes later Hermione felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

"Ron, you scared me." She yelped. But his only reply was to lay her down on the bench, climb on top of her and attach their lips once again.

"Ron." Hermione said pushing him away after they had made out for a good amount of time.

"What?"

"Do you think we're there yet?"

"They never announced it."

"But the train's so quiet."

"We can check if it'll make you feel better."

"Okay." They got up, fixed their clothes and hair and then walked into the corridor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gin?" Harry asked pulling away for a second.

"Hm?"

"We need to change into our robes."

"Oh, right."

"I'll wait in the hall till you're done."

"Okay." Harry then walked out and slid the door shut giving Ginny her privacy. A few minutes later he was startled when he was pulled backwards falling. Ginny climbed on top of him. "I'm changed." They then started where they left off. A few minutes later Harry pulled away again.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"I still have to change."

"Right, I'll just wait outside the door." And she exited the room only to be pulled back inside a few minutes later. They started snogging yet again, ignoring when the voice announced they were almost to Hogwarts. "Harry." She said turning her head breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"We really need to stop doing this."

"Why?"

"We're going to be at school soon and we're not going to be able to do this there."

"We'll find a way."

"I guess." Was all she said before pulling him back down and connecting their lips. "Harry?" she asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"They didn't say it like they always do."

"But it's been so long."

"Not really."

"Can we check?"

"If you want to." And with that they both exited the compartment and went into the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ron, look it's Harry and Ginny." Hermione said.

"Oy! Harry! Ginny!" Ron yelled down to them.

"Hey." Ginny yelled back before they all walked toward each other and met in the middle.

"We were just seeing if we were to school yet." Hermione told them.

"So were we." Harry replied.

"Let's see if we can find the professors and ask." Ginny suggested.

"Okay, I think they usually have a compartment at the front of the train, we can look there." Hermione said. The group walked to the front of the train and finally got to the compartment the professors were usually in but there was no one there.

"Do you think they're all patrolling or something?" Ron asked.

"I think they all got off the train already." Hermione stated.

"Now Hermione, we don't know that." Harry said.

"But it's a possibility." She replied.

"Let's just check a few compartments to see if there's anyone in them." Ginny recommended. They made their way down the hall checking compartments but found no one.

"I told you everyone was gone." Hermione stated in her 'I told you so' voice.

"I think you're right 'Mione, come on we gotta go see if the carriages left yet, hurry." Ginny exclaimed before taking off towards the exit of the train. Hermione, Ron and Harry followed her. When they got off the train there was no one in sight and no carriages waiting for them.

"Well, looks like we have to run up to the school." Harry said.

"I can't run all that way." Ginny whined.

"We have to try, Gin." Hermione muttered.

"Alright, let's go." Ron sighed. And with that the four of them took off running on the path that led to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were in the lead with Hermione and Ginny not far behind. Finally the school came into view and they accelerated into sprints.

"Well, we made it." Hermione said cheerfully. "Now let's get inside. The sorting's probably already started." They went up the steps and to the entrance of the school. Pushing open the doors they ran into the entrance hall and then opened the doors to the Great Hall. The four sprinted into the Great Hall and stopped out of breath as they stood there in front of all of Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So do you think she's hott?" Blaise started again.

"Who's hott?" Josh Yartom, a fellow seventh year, asked while sitting down across from the two.

"I was just asking Draco here if he thinks Granger's gotten hott over the summer. Her and Weasley are dating and he found them snogging on the train." Draco sent Blaise a glare and decided to remove himself from the conversation for the time being.

"Granger? As in Hermione?"

"The one and only, but when since when do you refer to her by her first name?"

"I was her partner in potions for most of last year, we learned to call each other by our first names and be civil."

"Granger and you were civil?"

"For the most part yes."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Not yet. Why do you think she's changed?"

"Honestly, like I told Draco no guy would go out with her because of the way she used to look."

"I guess."

"You like her don't you?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Don't mind him Josh, Blaise somehow got it in his head that I liked Granger too. I think he's going insane." Draco finally said.

"Well..." Josh started to reply but was cut off by Dumbledore tapping his glass.

"The sorting of first years is about to begin." He stated taking the hat from under the table and placing it on the stool that stood in the front of the hall. Everyone stayed silent until the door to the Great Hall was opened rather noisily and four students ran in, out of breath.

"Sorry we're late Professor," a girl's voice rang through the hall, "we missed the carriages and had to run here."

"That's quite alright, please take your seats the sorting is about to begin." Dumbledore replied as the four filed into their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Is that..." Josh started to say but trailed off.

"Granger." Draco finished for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN: well now you read it. i hope it was enjoyable - the next chapter will have a bit more info and all but...yea well please review cuz i feel like no one's reading it and no one likes it. i update faster if people review. i don't care if you've reviewed before or not or if it's short or long just an oponion - even if it's bad i don't really care at this point. oh and i still need ideas for a new summary - if you have any tell me and i'll consider it...thanks for reading...


	8. The Feast

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

:: August 22nd, 2004 ::

AN: well I finally updated – with everything going on I haven't been able to write anything so yea. I was going to write this chapter yesterday but we had a thunderstorm and all and then I had plans. And school starts soon so I won't be able to post as often as I'd like because I'm going to be extremely busy at least for a while. Cuz guess what? I'm going to the high school – ugh. I'm taking 4 honors classes, volleyball, ccd, and hopefully dance. My ccd and dance are on the same night this year so ugh I have to figure something out. I need to go back a repost a couple of my chapters ...okay all of my chapters because of spelling and grammar and such. I apologize if they're screwed up – but usually I try to rush to get them posted and all. I check them and spell check but apparently that doesn't catch everything. Well okay ...

**IMPORTANT!!!** I had posted an authors note for the seventh chapter because I was having problems with my computer but last week I think I posted an actual seventh chapter over that. The title is 'The Train Ride' so if you haven't read that go and read it before you read this chapter.

Re-cap: Draco walks in on Hermione and Ron on the train – Blaise asks Draco is he thinks Granger's hott, they get into this whole thing – Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny missed the carriages up to the school – Draco, Blaise and Josh talk about Granger – Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny burst into the Great Hall and everyone stared at them...

**_::beginning of chapter::_**

Chapter 8 – The Feast

"Now we really must start the sorting." Dumbledore said as the doors to the Great Hall once again opened and in strode Professor McGonagall followed by the group of first years. The hall was completely silent until the sorting hat broke out in song:

_"When you look at me you see a hat,_

_But I am so much more than that,_

_For your stay at Hogwarts,_

_Your fates rest in my hands,_

_So you see I have the power,_

_To decide where you end up._

_Gryffindor for some,_

_Those who are brave inside,_

_Their chivalry they do not hide._

_Ravenclaw for others,_

_If you're witty and smart,_

_But you must have it down to an art._

_Or Hufflepuff could be for you,_

_Those who are loyal and kind,_

_The patient and calm you will find._

_Maybe even Slytherin,_

_For the cunning who tend to talk smack,_

_With them you always need to watch your back._

_In the end it comes down to,_

_Where you would prosper,_

_Which of the houses is for you,_

_Now that is what I am here to do."_

The hall was filled with applause as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool with the hat and be sorted," she said, "Ashtom, Christopher."

A little boy with messy blonde hair stepped forward and walked timidly towards the stool. Once he sat down and placed the hat on his head it was only a second before the hat called out –

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for their newly acquired member. Christopher then approached them and took a seat towards the end away from everyone.

"Brokoy, Jessica." A girl who was tall for her age sauntered forward, sat and pulled the hat over her dark brown hair.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherins didn't cheer much seeing as they could really care less. But they did want to win the house cup and finally beat Gryffindor so they had to show some house spirit.

"Custle, Nina."

"Ravenclaw!"

Several girls made room for Nina to sit with them at the end of the table. "Dratley, Lenny" also became a Ravenclaw. Then "Dutrel, Britney" became the first Hufflepuff. In the end there were 11 Gryffindor, 9 Slytherin, 8 Ravenclaw and 10 Hufflepuff first years. As the sorting ended McGonagall vanished the hat and stool and Dumbledore rose to address everyone.

"Welcome to Hogwarts or to those or you who have been here before, welcome back. I'll tell you everything you need to know for this year at the end of dinner seeing as I know you're all probably starving as I am. So on that note, tuck in." With that he sat down and loads of food appeared. Everyone them resumed talking and catching up with old friends while piling dinner on their plates.

**_::change::_**

"Why didn't he announce who made Head Girl? He should've done that first, now I have to wait till the end of dinner to find out." Hermione exclaimed in frustration.

Ron muttered something incomprehensible as his answer and Hermione just glared at him across the table.

"Haven't I told you not to talk with food in your mouth Ron? It's just gross." Hermione said.

"'Mione you need to calm down," Harry stated, "we all know you made Head Girl. You shouldn't be worrying so much."

"But what if I don't make it? And then on top of that we have NEWTS this year and..."

"'Mione you'll be fine." Harry cut off her babbling.

"Yea 'Mione, you're going to make Head Girl and score the highest on NEWTS. You have nothing to worry about." Ginny added as she put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"But..."

"No buts," Ron said finally coming into the conversation, "Now you have to eat something."

"But I'm too nervous."

"It's all gonna work out." Ron argued while taking a little bit of everything and filling her plate. "Now I want you to eat all this."

"But Ron..."

"No buts, you're going to eat all of it."

"It's so much though."

"Yea Ron I don't think 'Mione eats as much as you do." Ginny stated. "Do you 'Mione?" she asked turning to wink at her.

"What the hell is that?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron what are you talking about?" Hermione questioned.

"That thing on Gin's neck, it looks almost like a...HARRY!"

"Ron, calm down I'm sure it's nothing." Hermione said. "Gin probably just had a rash or something."

"No that's definitely a hickey. I would know that."

"Like 'Mione said it's just a rash, I had a weird reaction to the lotion I used this morning." Ginny muttered not meeting Ron's gaze.

"Harry?" Ron asked turning to look at his best mate.

"What?"

"Did you give my sister a hickey?"

"Uh...now you see...that's a funny story actually..." Harry said softly.

"Did you or didn't you it's a simple question." Ron persisted getting aggravated.

"Well...well...yea...I did." He muttered.

"YOU GAVE MY SISTER A HICKEY!" Ron yelled. "HOW DARE YOU AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST MATE. THEN YOU GO AND GIVE MY LITTLE SISTER A HICKEY. YOU DON'T EVEN COVER IT WITH A SPELL OR CHARM SO SHE DOESN'T WALK AROUND LOOKING LIKE A SLUT!"

"Now Ron, calm down." Hermione said.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN. IT WAS ONE THING WHEN YOUR BEST MATE AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER GO OUT BUT WHEN HE GIVES HER A GOD DAMN HICKEY AND DOESN'T EVEN COVER IT WE'RE IN A TOTALLY DIFFERENT SITUATION HERE!"

"Ron, just calm down." But her words were lost because Ron was already making his way out of the Great Hall. "I should go after him."

"Come back soon though 'Mione, dinner's almost over." Harry said.

"I will." And with that Hermione rose to exit the hall after Ron.

**_::change::_**

"What the hell was that all about?" Josh asked with his eyes following Hermione out of the hall.

"Personally, I find it hilarious." Draco managed to get out between chuckles. "Weasley got pissed because Potter gave the Weaslette a hickey. He even made a scene in front of everyone."

"It was pretty funny." Blaise admitted.

"I don't see why Hermione is even going out with him." Josh muttered.

"What, you were hoping she'd go for you - a Slytherin?" Blaise asked.

"Well...I know it's weird but yea."

"You really like her that much?"

"Hell yea. I mean she's got everything."

"You got it bad, and for a Gryffindor. You're screwed mate."

"Can we not talk about Granger?" Draco cut in.

"Why not? Is that a sensitive spot Draco?" Blaise teased.

"Fuck off."

"Now, now, no need to get angry. I was just asking a simple question."

"So who are we trying to bed this year?" Draco asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time. And to your question, I'm not really sure yet. I've been checking out the lot of them and there's some pretty hott ones this year." Blaise said.

"They're the same ones as last year." Josh added dryly.

"But they've changed," Blaise responded and then winked, "if you know what I mean."

"You're a sick bastard." Draco drawled.

"Well I was thinking maybe someone actually difficult this year. I'm not getting the same thrills out of bedding all the sluts. They're too easy, I want a challenge." Blaise went on like he never heard what Draco said.

"I'm sure you're gonna hold out. You can't go a week without having sex. If you want a challenge you're gonna be waiting a lot longer than that." Josh pointed out.

"True, very true. But you see I can go that long without sex I just haven't chosen to in the past. So now that that's aside who should the lucky lady be?"

"Who haven't you slept with?" Josh asked.

"Yea, you've slept with almost the whole school." Draco added.

"Hey, I'm not gay. I haven't slept with the guys." Blaise defended. "And it's not my fault girls find me attractive."

"Well back to the task at hand, who haven't you slept with?"

"Actually there have been quite a few girls who have been resistant to my Slytherin charm."

"Some girls have morals." Josh pointed out.

"Ha – that's a load of bull." Blaise said.

"No it's not. Some girls just wouldn't sleep with you."

"Don't be such an ass, of course there's girls who wouldn't sleep with me now but I can be very cunning not to mention charming."

"There are girls that would be able to resist you."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"Well then let's make a little bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"You pick 10 girls that I haven't slept with and that would be a challenge for me. And I have to bed them all by Christmas break."

"What are the stakes?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure yet. Let's think about that and you get your list started."

"You two are so fucked up. Who makes bets like that anymore?" Draco spat.

Blaise had his mouth open to reply when the doors to the Great Hall opened and two people walked through hand in hand.

**_::change::_**

Hermione found Ron in the Entrance Hall sitting against a wall. "Didn't make it very far did you?" Ron looked up startled.

"Oh it's you, no I guess I didn't."

"Why did you do that Ron? You know how much Gin wants you to stop trying to protect her. Harry won't hurt her either, they like each other so much."

"Its just Gin's my little sister, I guess it's hard for me to admit she doesn't need me anymore."

"Oh Ron," Hermione cooed while walking over to where he sat and taking a place at his side, "she still needs you, just not in that way."

"What way?" he asked lying down with his head in Hermione's lap and she started to play with his hair.

"Well you're still her family and you always will be. But you have to let her go, she's a big girl now and she can handle herself when it comes to guys. Trust me, I've seen her in action."

"What?!"

"Not like that silly, if a guy takes advantage of her she'll let him have it. Like last year we were walking down the hall together and some guy came up and grabbed her butt. You should've seen what she did to him. I had to restrain her or she would've done something to get herself expelled."

"Really?"

"Yes Ron, Gin doesn't need your protection but she does still need you as a brother. You're still allowed to interrogate her boyfriends and watch out for her just not obsessively."

"Okay, I guess it had to happen sometime."

"Promise you won't give her a hard time anymore?"

"I promise." And with that they had a minor snogging session until Hermione realized they still had to go back to the Great Hall.

"Ron," she said pulling away, "we have to go back to dinner. They're going to announce Head Girl and everything."

"So that's more important than me." Ron laughed.

"Well...no...but..."

"I know, let's go." Ron replied helping her to her feet. They then walked back into the Great Hall hand in hand and took their places at the Gryffindor table.

**_::change::_**

"Clink, clink. Clink, clink." The sound quieted the Great Hall. Dumbledore was going to make his announcements.

"Now that everyone's finished with dinner and we have everyone present," he paused to look at Hermione and Ron, "I can make my beginning of the year speech. As always the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden to everyone unless you want to risk your life. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has also reminded me again to inform you that no magic should be used between classes in the halls. Quidditch tryouts will be the second week of the term, if you wish to participate please see Madam Hooch. Now it is my pleasure to announce the prefects and heads for this year. When I call your name please stand so everyone can acknowledge who you are. Applause should be very minimal until the end."

A few shrieks and claps were then heard throughout the hall.

"Okay, well then I'll just get to it. Fifth year prefects will be...for Hufflepuff, Faith Johnson." Faith who was a shy blonde girl stood and gave a small wave before sitting back down. The hall rang with little applause but still some.

"for Ravenclaw, Evan Dret." Evan was the class clown of the fifth years so of course he stood up and gave a fake bow to all directions.

"Thank you, this...this means so much to me." He said fanning his face as if he was winning the Miss Universe pageant and crying. The hall filled with laughter more than anything else before Dumbledore finally began again and Evan took his seat.

"for Slytherin, Ray Ithel." A dark haired guy from the Slytherin table stood up and nodded curtly before taking himself out of the spotlight. For him barely anyone clapped but the ones who did only did it out of politeness, he wasn't one of the horrible Slytherins but he wasn't one of the best.

"and for Gryffindor, Kimberley Nank." A short brunette rose from her seat and gave a wide smile to everyone before relaxing again. The Gryffindors were going wild with applause and cheering. Finally they calmed down and Dumbledore continued.

"Now for your sixth year prefects...for Hufflepuff, Zach Carter." He stood for a mere second and didn't even smile or bow or anything before sitting again. No one even knew if they were to applaud or not so no one did anything.

"for Ravenclaw, Liza Santalini." Liza got up and gave a little curtsey and a smile before taking her seat. Her applause was loud and clear, she was popular in her year.

"for Slytherin, Violet Monge." She, like Liza, gave a little curtsey but instead of a smile she winked. Violet was know for being a flirt, all the guys stared at her with goo-goo eyes applauding like crazy along with whistling and catcalling.

"and for Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley." Ginny rose and started blushing horribly while trying to smile but finally just gave up and sat back down. A few people laughed but the hall was abuzz with clapping and catcalls.

"And for your seventh year prefects I've decided to elect two from each house seeing as they will be planning a few more events then usual. Some events will just be seventh year while others will be the whole school or just fifth year and up. And your seventh year prefects are...for Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley." The two stood and acknowledged everyone with a smile and a nod during the applause.

"for Ravenclaw, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst." They both got up gave a little bow or a curtsey before sitting again. Their applause was loud too, they were both well liked and sought after.

"for Slytherin, Blaise Zambini and Josh Yartom." Blaise and Josh rose, Blaise just gave a nod and a smirk but Josh actually smiled which not many Slytherins did. The hall was in shock but a lot of the girls were clapping so hard their hands hurt, the two guys were some of the hottest in the school.

"and for Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." They stood up and both started blushing but smiled nonetheless and then sat back down seeing as they didn't really like the attention. Their applause was extreme too.

"and now for this years heads..." a few students made a drum roll, "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" the hall was silent, they all thought Dumbledore had gone crazy. Pairing Hermione and Draco was not something that you did, that pair just didn't work well together. But finally Harry, Ron and Ginny started clapping and Ginny nudged Hermione to stand. The rest of Gryffindor joined in with the applause and soon the whole hall was filled. Draco had decided to stand too but only for a second.

"Now with all that over and done with, I'd like to see the prefects and heads when dinner is over. Next order of business, your timetables will be on your common room tables tomorrow morning sorted by year and then alphabetically. Classes don't start until the day after tomorrow so you're free to do whatever you please, within the rules of course. First years follow your older years to your dormitory, your head of the house will be waiting there with the password, make sure you remember it. Now I think that's all I had to say, if you have any questions ask your prefects or head of your house. You're dismissed." All the students, except the heads and prefects, stood and exited the Great Hall. Once everyone was gone Dumbledore motioned for the remaining few to move toward the front of the hall. They all got up and closed into a medium sized half circle in front of Dumbledore.

"Congratulations on your positions. But you must know that any abuse of your title will cause it to be revoked. Seventh year prefects and heads can take away necessary points but only necessary and only fifty at the most. You can also give out detentions but only for one night. The lot of you will be planning many events throughout the year so I suggest you make it work and get along. I won't tolerate you fighting all the time, you all need to set examples of inter-house relations. Now are there any questions? Ah, Miss Granger."

"Professor, what kind of events are we going to have?"

"That will come out in time, but for now let me show you all to your new quarters. Your luggage has already been placed in your rooms."

"Quarters?" Hermione choked out.

"Yes, you will all share living quarters, almost like your own house. Now follow me." The group went up to the third floor and walked a good amount of time down the hall, finally they came to a portrait of what looked like all of them sitting in a grassy meadow.

"Password?" they all asked in sync.

"New beginnings." Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open revealing a magnificent common room. The walls were striped red, green, blue and yellow for all of the houses and there were pictures of the four founders on the walls. Apparently they lead to each of the four common rooms. There was also a picture of a house elf, which lead to the kitchens. There were three different alcoves in the room. One was a kitchen with the stove, microwave, fridge and everything else they could've needed, another was a library complete with desks and everything, and last was a game room including a pool table, pin ball machines, air hockey, a TV, VCR, DVD player, CD player and various chairs to sit on. In the actual common room there was a fireplace to the right with photos on top of it of each of them. In the middle of the room there were various couches, armchairs and beanbags in all the house colors. On the far side of the room there were seven doors. From left to right they read, 5th year girls, 6th year girls, 7th year girls, heads, 7th year boys, 6th year boys, and 5th year boys. Under each heading it listed the names of people that were supposed to be in that "dorm". Each set of people, heads, girls, boys, had their own bathrooms at the top connected to each "dorm".

Dumbledore could tell they were anxious to explore so he quietly left. Once they realized they were alone they all set out to see their rooms. Each person had his or her own room though the sizes varied depending on year and position. They also had blank walls and furniture, at first no one could figure out what to do and they all went back into the common room. The only one that wasn't there was Hermione because she had figured out how to decorate her room. Finally Ginny decided to go see what she was doing and found the amazing room Hermione had designed.

It had deep maroon colored walls and mahogany furniture. Over her bed she had a shimmery gold canopy. And on her bed there were various assortments of throw pillows in maroon and gold.

"How did you do that 'Mione? Everyone else's room was blank."

"You just say a spell while picturing what you want the room to look like, I read it in a book once. It's really simple, come on I'll help you." they walked back into the common room together and Hermione taught everyone the spell who then in turn went to decorate their rooms. Finally when they were all satisfied they turned in for the night and fell into a very content sleep.

**_::end of chapter::_**

AN: well that was interesting – lol. Okay first let me say I'm sorry about the sorting hat's song – I know it wasn't all that great but I had a hard time thinking of what to write and my family kept interrupting me and – ugh. Well I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted because I actually have to work on an English assignment, I read the book but I need to write an essay and do these journal entry things. Hopefully you'll decided to review and hopefully it will be good but I really just want you to say anything...

**IMPORTANT!!!** Sorry for the freaking scene changes. I always do the semi colons all the way across the page but for some reason they wouldn't work and neither would periods or anything so I'm not really sure what's going on

andii(): hey you – honestly I don't even know who's going to be the father. I'm not even sure of everything that's going to happen. Alright well I'll talk to you later...

Jessica(): I have a new reviewer – yay! Thank you for reading and reviewing. But I have to thank you more for being honest. I haven't gotten any constructive criticism yet – you were the first and I am so happy. Everyone else just says 'I like your story keep going' but you actually told me how I could improve and all that. I tried emailing you a response to your review with the email you put but it came back to me so if you have the time could you send me an email so I can respond ). And if it's not too much trouble I was wondering if you'd be interested in being my beta reader or whatever. You don't have to but I'd love it if you would. Well just email or review or whatever and I'll talk to you later. Again – thanks for reading and reviewing.

AN: well thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you click the little purple button at the bottom of the screen so you can tell me what you think...


	9. Special Privileges

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

:: August 27th, 2004 ::

AN: hey everyone - this is longer than usual but thats good cuz i dont know when im gonna update again. i have volleyball tryouts all next week - two sessions a day. and i need time for friends. and then i need to finish my english assigment before school starts - which is really too too soon. well just read and review...

Re-cap: the sorting happens - Ron sees a hickey on Ginny's neck and flips out - Josh admits to liking Hermione - Blaise and Josh make a bet - the heads and prefects are announced - the heads and prefects see their new dorm...

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::_**

Chapter 9 – Special Privileges

The next morning Hermione woke up around 6:30 since she was so used to waking up early. From experience she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Figuring no one else would be up she made her way down to the common room to get something to drink and eat. As soon as she stepped into the room Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Good Morning Miss Granger." He said.

"G..g..good morning."

"Sorry to startle you but I was keeping watch so I could tell something to which ever one of you who woke up first, it just happened to be you."

"Did you not sleep at all?"

"That isn't relevant, I wanted to tell you that since you are heads and prefects you are allowed to visit Hogmeade whenever you like."

"Really? Oh thank you so much, I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves. Maybe we'll even go today."

"Well you are free to go as you please but you need to leave a note on the back of your common room portrait. So if in an emergency we can locate you. I have a map that can find anyone in the castle but outside our grounds I'm helpless."

"We'll be sure to do that Professor. Oh and while I'm talking to you, when will our timetables appear?"

"They should already be on the coffee table in your common room, I see them right there. Now if that is all I shall bid you good day." A pop was heard and his face was gone from the fireplace.

"Well that was certainly odd, I didn't expect anyone else to be up at this hour." Hermione mumbled to herself as she walked over to the coffee table to find her timetable.

"Talking to yourself Granger? You know some people say it's the first sign of insanity." Someone said walking into the room.

Hermione turned around to see the person that belonged to that voice. "Oh it's you Zambini. Well I'll have you know I'm perfectly fine, it's you we should be worrying about."

"Oh really, well sorry to disappoint you but the only thing I have to worry about is who I'm going to fuck next. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go and ponder that over my morning cup of coffee." He walked over to the kitchen and started making his morning drink.

"You're a sick bastard Zambini." She said to his back.

"Why thank you for the compliment." He replied off handedly as he stirred in his milk, cream and sugar.

"You disgust me."

"Are you sure you didn't mean to say I turn you on?" he raised an eyebrow in question as he turned back around to face her and head to the Slytherin couch to sit down.

"No I'm quite sure I didn't and I feel bad for whatever poor slut stoops low enough to sleep with the likes of you."

"Oh Granger, you hurt my feelings." He cooed putting a hand over his heart and sticking out his lower lip."

"Shut up Zambini, at least I don't sleep with anything that bats an eyelash my way."

"Yes that is true, you don't sleep with anyone at all now do you? Oh what a shame, the mudblood's still a virgin. I wonder why, certainly it's not the attire you sleep in at night that drives men away." He drawled while giving her a once over which made her blush. Her outfit was a black transparent embroidered empire babydoll with a pair of black panties underneath it.

"Surely you don't mean this outfit?" he nodded his head and she went on, "This was actually a present."

"Who the hell would get you something like that?"

"My friends back home, for my birthday they each got me an outfit from Victoria Secret or Fredrick's of Hollywood. Since they were presents why not wear them? And plus this is extremely comfortable to sleep in."

"I won't comment on that last statement. But anyway, I'm guessing your friends are muggles and so are the stores."

"And you guessed correct, don't you feel smart."

"Actually I do because here I am sitting down conversing with you while you stand there in barely nothing."

"Why would you want to check me out? I thought I was a pathetic mudblood to you." she replied as she walked quickly over to the Gryffindor couch and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Now what did you go and do that for? You ruined my fun."

"You were checking me out Zambini, that's not something I need to happen."

"At least someone would appreciate you then."

"What's that supposed to mean? I do have a boyfriend you know."

"But has he ever seen you in that?"

"Actually, no but that doesn't mean he doesn't appreciate me."

"Now where did you get an idea like that? Weasley not appreciating you? He drools over you every time he sees you. I wouldn't be surprised if you see a bulge too."

"You know what? You make me sick and I certainly don't have to listen to this." She exclaimed and with that she stood up folded the blanket and starting walking back toward the stairs.

"You know you want me." Her only reply was to scoff at him and continue walking. "I'll be waiting." Just as Hermione was going to open the door to the heads quarters it opened slamming into her and she ended up sprawled on the floor.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Draco exclaimed. "The yelling woke me up."

"Why don't you ask Granger about that?" Blaise replied.

"I don't see her anywhere what are you talking about?"

"Look down."

"Holy fuck! What the hell are you doing on the floor Granger?" Draco practically shouted.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." she began sarcastically, "I was about to open the door when it slammed into me, what do you think the cause of that was?"

"Well I'm not going to apologize so why don't you just get up already."

"I was planning on doing that but you almost stepped on me too."

"Stop making excuses you obviously aren't that smart."

"Why did you make Head Boy anyway?" she shot back while picking herself up and straightening her outfit.

"Whaaaa...t's" Draco stuttered finally noticing her attire, "that got to do with anything?"

"Oh never mind. I'm going to take a shower."

"As if we would care." Blaise shouted from his place on the couch.

"You know you do considering the way you were checking me out earlier, don't you just wish you could join me?" she said seductively not even turning back.

"Was that an invite Granger?"

"Only in your dreams Zambini." And then she finally exited the room and went up the staircase to her room.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

"What was that all about?" Draco asked Blaise once Hermione had left the room.

"What was what about?"

"The whole 'you were checking me out' thing?"

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Well, you see."

"Just say it goddamn you."

"Fine, fine. I was just trying to get a rise out of her so I ran my eyes along her and complimented on her outfit."

"You what? Are you ill or something?"

"Come on, you can't tell me that you didn't check out her body. I mean did you see what she was wearing?"

"That was Granger, the know-it-all mudblood, best friends with Potter and Weasley and you just told me you checked her out and liked what you saw?"

"Hell yea."

"You sure you're not ill?"

"Who are you trying to fool?"

"What?"

"I saw the looks you were giving her."

"What looks?"

"You're still not going to admit that you think she's hott are you?"

"You think she is? Do I need to remind you who she is again?"

"She's a girl, actually she looks pretty much like a woman to me. She's got a nice little body on her. I'd do her in a second."

"Blaise, you are a fucked up guy."

"Hey guys." Josh said as he walked into the room.

"Josh, tell Draco that Granger is a nice piece of ass."

"What?"

"Draco here doesn't think Granger's hott."

"We're back on this again?"

"Yea, because this morning she just happened to be down here in practically nothing and even the little clothing she had on was see-through."

"Okay."

"Wouldn't you think she was hott is you saw her in that?" Josh opened his mouth to respond but Blaise cut him off. "Never mind don't answer that, we already know what you think of her."

"You know what, I think I'm going to take a shower now." Draco said getting up and leaving the room.

"I think I will too actually." Josh agreed and left Blaise sitting alone.

"Well why don't I just follow everyone else?" Blaise muttered under his breath and then got up to go back to the 7th year guys' dorm.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Hermione had almost finished showering when Draco started pounding on his door to the bathroom. They shared a bathroom, which meant it had a door from her room and a door from his. She had locked his so he wouldn't walk in on her. The actual bathroom contained a marble shower and bath too with all different taps. It also had two sinks, cabinets and mirrors plus the toilet.

"Granger!" he yelled. "Open the damn door!"

"I'm almost done, keep your pants on, Malfoy." She shut off the water, wrapped a towel around her and went back into her room to get clothes. Putting on a black and maroon striped off the shoulder top and light blue jeans, she towel dried her hair. After that she put on foundation, a little bit of eyeliner and lip-gloss. Since she was in the wizarding world now she could use spells to do her hair instead of doing it herself, so she used a spell to dry her hair straight. Finally content with her appearance she went and unlocked Draco's door to the bathroom and walked back into her room.

She grabbed her purse, put on a pair of sneakers and went back into the common room. This time she was met with the sight of all the prefects except for the Slytherins.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said from the Gryffindor section of the common room. "Come over here and sit with us.

"Hey guys." She replied while joining them.

"For once we were ready before you." Harry pointed out and then laughed.

"Well I was up early but I had a few run-ins with some people this morning."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore, Zambini and Malfoy."

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh that's right, hold on." She then stood up and clapped to get everyone's attention. "Good morning to all of you, apparently Dumbledore forgot to inform us of one of our privileges as heads and prefects and he flooed here this morning when I came into the common room. We're allowed to visit Hogsmeade whenever we want as long as we leave a note on the inside of the common room portrait." Some people gave a few cheers and started talking about it.

"We really get to go whenever we want?" Ginny exclaimed, Hermione nodded in agreement and Ginny kept going, "Oh this is going to be so much fun, why don't we go later today?"

"I don't see why not." Harry answered.

"Sure, whatever, now can we go eat breakfast?" was Ron's reply.

"Of course we can." Hermione said and the four of them got up, walked out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall.

"What was that announcement Hermione just made?" Josh asked the remaining prefects as he walked into the common room.

"She said we can go to Hogsmeade whenever we want, we just have to leave a note on the back of the portrait." Hannah answered.

"Really? Thanks." And with that he followed the same path as the four Gryffindors to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Eventually all the prefects followed and went down to eat something so when Blaise and Draco were finally done they were met with an empty common room. They both continued down to the Great Hall and made their way to the Slytherin table where Josh told them the news about Hogsmeade. The three of them decided to go, Violet and Ray, the other Slytherin prefects over heard them and asked what they were talking about. Josh explained it again to the two of them and they figured they would go too.

Breakfast passed without major drama and the prefects found themselves back in their common room together. They hung out for a little while, until the girls announced they had to get ready for Hogsmeade, one by one they disappeared up to the dorms. The guys ended up having a chess tournament in which no winner was decided because the girls came back downstairs and forced them to leave.

"Finally." Terry muttered.

"Shut up." Hannah told him.

"I'll leave the note on the portrait." Hermione volunteered and with that they were all off to Hogsmeade around noon.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Faith, Evan and Kimberley stayed in a group and they decided to go to Madam Florentine's for ice cream first.

"So Kimmy, see any guys you like this year?" Faith asked.

"Well..yea...kinda." she replied and blushed.

"Really? Who?"

"Umm..."

"You don't want to say it in front of me do you?" Evan questioned.

"Not really."

"I'll cover my ears." He put his hands over his ears and started humming to himself.

"He's such a loser, I feel bad for whatever girl he likes." Faith said teasingly. Kim just turned even redder. "It's him isn't it?"

"What?"

"You like Evan."

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"It's so obvious."

"Really?"

"No but I'm your best friend I can obviously tell."

"Are you ladies done yet?" Evan asked. The two of them nodded and he took his hands away from his ears. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"She already made it clear she didn't want to tell you Evan." Faith responded.

"But maybe I can get them together, you know I have my connections."

"You're so full of it, shut up and eat your sundae." He opened his mouth to say something but Faith shoved a spoonful of ice cream in.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Violet and Ray were the best of friends and considering they didn't really associate with the other prefects they decided to go to Hogsmeade on their own. They made their way through the streets of the village and eventually came to a small pub in a deserted part. Ray held open the door for Violet as they entered, one of the waitresses came over to seat them and they ended up with a both in the corner.

"So, Vi have your parents said anything about you becoming a supporter of you-know-who?" Ray asked her in a barely auditable voice.

"Not really, but they have hinted that when I come of age I'm expected to get the dark mark."

"Yea, my dad came out and told me this summer, on the evening I graduate from Hogwarts I'm becoming a death eater."

"At least I'll already be one so you'll know someone."

"True."

"Did you hear about the Dark Lord's heir?"

"What?"

"Mother owled me earlier this morning. I guess Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy has the Dark Lord's heir."

"So that's why she isn't here this year."

"Yea, her parents made her stay home and take care of Samuel."

"When was he born?"

"Earlier this week. But Draco's father is conversing with the Dark Lord about it as we speak probably."

"I thought he was going to be invincible?"

"Me too but I guess not."

"So now we're going to be under a Malfoy's rule?"

"Well not until he comes of age."

"But still, if he's anything like his grandfather or father..."

"I know, but all we can do is hope for the best."

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Terry, Liza and Zach were checking out the bookstore because Liza wanted to get a new book that had just come out. Terry and Zach were just following her around making jokes about the people they saw.

"So Liza, find the book yet?" Zach asked.

"I want to get out of here." Terry whined.

"Oh stop it you two, we haven't even been in here that long."

"What book are you even looking for, maybe we can find it." Zach suggested.

"It's called Vanity and Clothing Charms."

"WHAT?!" Terry exclaimed. "Do you mean to tell me that we are in here looking for a make-up book?"

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes."

"Come on Zach, let's leave her here."

"But..." he stuttered.

"Found it!"

"Alright, let's go." Terry began steering her towards the register.

"God, is it that bad to be in here?"

"Yes, now give the man his money so we can leave."

"That'll be 5 galleons Miss." The guy behind the resister said. He looked to be a few years older then them and in Liza's eyes extremely attractive.

"Really? Well um, do you know if you have any other books like this?" Liza asked, trying to drag out the conversation.

"I'm not sure, would you like me to check?"

"Yes please, I mean if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not." The guy replied as he winked at her.

"Liza, can you just pay for your book already and stop flirting with some guy you don't even know." Terry complained.

"Terry," Liza scolded as she blushed, "can't you see I'm busy. Why don't you an Zach go ahead to The Three Broomsticks and I'll meet you there."

"Fine, see you." he grabbed Zach and dragged him out of the store.

"So have you worked here long?" Liza asked.

"Actually just for a few days. Did I hear him say your name was Liza? That's such a pretty name for a pretty girl." The guy said, which made her blush.

"It is my name. I didn't catch yours though."

"It's Chad."

"Well Chad it was nice to meet you but I have to meet up with my friends and I think I'm holding up the line." She opened her purse, pulled out the coins, and turned to walk out of the store with a little wave.

"Wait! Liza!" Chad yelled.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"You gave me too many galleons."

"Oh, sorry." She muttered as she walked back to the register and took her change.

"No problem, but are you doing anything this weekend, say Saturday night?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well do you think maybe we could have dinner or something?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, well Saturday I get off at six so meet me here then?"

"See you then." She turned away and walked out of the store to meet Terry and Zach.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Mandy, Hannah and Justin were in a new clothes shop that had just opened yesterday, Robes and Clothes for Everything. The shop had a variety of both wizard and muggle clothing. Justin had been dragged in by Mandy and Hannah against his will.

"Why are we in here again? Don't you two have enough clothes?" Justin asked.

"You can never have too many clothes." Hannah replied from behind a rack of muggle tops.

"Well you can never need that many clothes." He argued back.

"True, but you can want that many clothes." Mandy added.

"Yours are hardly clothes Mandy." Hannah laughed.

"Thanks." She answered sarcastically.

"What? You know I was just joking."

"Sure you were."

"Justin, wasn't I?"

"I'm not getting in this."

"Fine, but Mandy you know I just joke about those things."

"I know but it hurts."

"It's just a joke."

"I don't care."

"Okay you two let's break this up." Justin said wedging his way in between them. "You guys probably just have pms or something." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hannah asked him.

"Hm?"

"You just wrote off this fight because you thought it was our time of the month." Mandy exclaimed.

"Well you're sure acting like it."

"You know what, I don't need this. I'm going to try on clothes." Hannah declared then grabbed a few tops and walked into a dressing room.

"So Mandy what was that really about then?" Justin asked once Hannah was gone.

"Nothing."

"Sure didn't seem like nothing."

"It's just she always makes jokes about how she thinks I'm a slut or whatever and it just gets to me. She has no idea what effect she has and it's just not fair."

"Well I don't really know what to do but have you tried talking to her about it?"

"You saw how she reacts when I do that, she says she's just joking and that I should learn to take a joke and that..."

"Okay I get it. Well have you tried saying something to her to make her feel like you do?"

"No. Do you think that would work?"

"It's worth a try."

"Okay, well it's got to be something she's already self-conscious about. She knows I'm already worried sick about if people think I'm a slut."

"Well you know her better than I do, you guys don't talk to me about your confidence issues."

"Oh I have the perfect thing. I just have to have the right moment."

Just then Hannah walked out of the dressing room in a denim pleated mini skirt and a shirt that had a t-shirt with long sleeves in a different color.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not up to date with clothes." Justin protested.

"Mandy?" Hannah questioned turning to her.

"Well do you want my honest opinion?"

"Obviously."

"I think the skirt makes your legs look really fat."

"Really? It does?"

"Yea, they look huge."

"Oh my god they do!" Hannah exclaimed and hurried back into the dressing room.

"Was that your plan?" Justin inquired.

"Well not quite, but when she said that I improvised. I do feel bad though but I guess it's the only way to make her realize what she does to me."

"Yea, so do you really think she's in there freaking out?"

"Probably. Hannah's always been worried that her legs are too fat."

"She has?"

"Yea."

"Why? They're fine."

"Every person is self-conscious about something."

"Not me."

"Suuure."

"I'm serious." The dressing room door opened and Hannah came back out with a handful of clothes. She started putting them back on the racks then turned to her friends.

"Do you think we can go now? I'm not really in the mood to shop anymore."

"Yes!" Justin exclaimed and quickly hurried them out of the store before one of them changed their minds.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron ended up at the Quidditch store after much begging on Harry and Ron's part. Ginny had wanted to check out the new clothes store that opened and Hermione had been set on looking through the bookstore. But Harry and Ron begged and groveled and there they were in the Quidditch store.

"Can you guys make this quick, we have a lot to do today." Ginny complained.

"Yea, I mean it's not like you're even going to buy anything. All you do is look." Hermione added.

"You just don't appreciated Quidditch like we do." Ron replied in far off voice.

"Yea." Harry agreed in the same manner.

"Boys." Hermione and Ginny muttered at the same time.

"But Gin you like Quidditch too." Ron pointed out.

"Sure I do but I'm not obsessed."

"We're not obsessed." Harry argued.

"Sure you're not." Hermione said in a disbelieving tone.

"We're not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Then why don't we get out of here and do something else?" Ginny suggested.

"But we just got here." Harry whined.

"But you're not buying anything." Ginny replied in the same tone.

"So."

"You're hopeless."

"Fine, fine." Harry gave in. "Ron let's go, we can come back another day without them. You know we won't be able to look at anything with them here."

"True, alright let's go." Ron agreed and led Hermione out of the store while Harry did the same to Ginny.

"So what do you want to do then?" Harry asked once they were in the street.

"I'm not sure, what about you 'Mione?" Ginny said turning to her friend.

"I wanted to go to the bookstore."

"Do we have to?" Ron moaned.

"I guess not, I'll just come back this weekend. Where did you want to go Gin?"

"Well a new clothes shop opened yesterday." Ginny announced.

"Not shopping." Harry declared.

"But why not?" Ginny cooed while pouting at him.

"Don't even do that to him Gin, why don't we all just go get butterbeers and lunch since that's the only thing we all agree on." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good." The three replied.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Blaise, Josh and Draco had decided to get some lunch before they did anything else. Blaise suggested Frogsfeet, a pub that had just recently opened. Draco and Josh agreed that they'd try it and the three set off in that direction with Blaise leading the way. Finally they reached their destination and were seated at a both in the back.

"So what's good here?" Josh asked as they got their menus.

"Don't ask me, I've never eaten here." Draco proclaimed.

"Well I'm not really sure but they're supposedly famous for their frogs feet, hence the name." Blaise said.

"Frogs feet?" Josh repeated wearily.

"Yea, what you've never had them?" Blaise questioned.

"Can't say I have."

"Well then you'll have to try them, they're really good."

"Are they Draco?"

"They're okay."

"See, even he eats them, and he's a picky eater."

"Shut up Blaise." But Blaise just laughed.

"So Josh," he looked up, "ever gonna make a move on Granger?" Blaise asked.

"Back to this?" Draco muttered.

"Why not?" Blaise pointed out.

"Don't you think we've talked about her enough?"

"No, so Josh are you gonna?"

"No, she'd never even go on a date with me."

"You sure?"

"She's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, you said it yourself."

"But that was before I saw what she sleeps in. She obviously wants someone better than Weasley."

"That too, she's got a boyfriend."

"We can get him out of the picture."

"Why are you so hung up on this?"

"Cuz I think you should do her, she's a nice piece of ass."

"Should've expected that."

"What?! She is!"

"It's Granger." Draco cut in.

"So? Oh well, anyway that reminds me. Have you picked the ten lucky ladies who get to visit my bed before break?" Blaise asked Josh.

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: thanks for reading - hope you liked it. sorry if all the different scenes and people were confusing.

SoFtBaLlQuEeN3290: thanks for reviewing - im glad you like it and i hope you keep reading. i saw i was on your favorite story list and i was so happy. omg im so glad you liked it that much and im going to read so of the other stories you put on there cuz they look rather interesting...well thanks again

Nora(): you lazy bum lol. well you finally read it. when you pointed out the whole josh thing it made me realize that the character is josh and i was like - guys i didnt even see i did that. i really didnt know. but its not based on josh or anything i just used the name. but we all know about josh and sex...lol. well thanks for reviewing

**IMPORTANT!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! if anyone can give me ideas for reasonable girls for Blaise's and Josh's bet (not like lavender or parvati or whatever) or can guess one that i already have in mind then i'll name a character after you...**

well thanks for reading and i hope you review with your ideas or guesses or without - oh and if anyone has any ideas for the summary i'm all ears...


	10. Interesting Encounters

Disclaimer: I only own what's mine

AN: hey everyone umm...this chapter might have a lot of mistakes cuz I can't exactly type. See the thing is that I was trying out for volleyball and guess what – I sprained my thumb. Yes I know how weird that sounds but monday morning I sprained it and I thought nothing of it cuz I thought the pain would go away but it got worse and I could barely move my thumb. So I asked the coach tuesday what to do and he brought me to the trainer and now I have this thing on my thumb/wrist, which prevents me from moving either. So it's incredibly hard to type. I apologize for it though it really isn't my fault. Now I can't make the team either – actually I think I could've made it if I didn't get hurt but...oh well. Cuz we had 2 sessions a day but I didn't go to the second one cuz I obviously can't really play. The coach told me that I obviously couldn't make the team but that I can tryout again next year cuz they'll be a lot of spots open from the seniors graduating. Well that;s my lovely excuse for my mistakes but whatever.

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! **I want to know what pairs you guys like. I'm not sure what couples I'm going to end up with but I'm open for suggestions...I personally love one couple - which you'd know if you look at my profile or favorite stories list. I think I want them together because they're the best. But other than that...who should Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Josh (and the list goes on) end up with? even any of the prefects - if you have a favorite couple tell me and I'll see if it fits in my story. Well that's all for now...

Recap: Hermione woke up early - Blaise and Draco saw her in her pajamas - all the heads and prefects went to Hogsmeade for the day - Kim likes Evan and she told Faith that - Violet and Ray talked about Voldemort and such - Zach likes Liza but she met an older guy that she's going on a date with on Saturday - Mandy and Hannah got in a fight with Justin in the middle - Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't decide on a store to go so they went to lunch - Blaise, Josh and Draco argued some more about Hermione and then got onto talking about the bet...

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter:::::::::::_**

Chapter 10 – Interesting Encounters

"So? Oh well, anyway that reminds me. Have you picked the ten lucky ladies who get to visit my bed before break?" Blaise asked Josh.

"Well, I've been thinking about that." Josh said.

"Ummhm...go on."

"I think we need to set the stakes and guidelines before I tell you."

"Okay, guidelines. First of all I'm not seducing some first year or something so she's got to be in sixth or seventh."

"Makes sense."

"It obviously can't be someone I've already had, or a school slut."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"And I'm not sure what we should have for stakes."

"I'm not sure either..."

"Draco, any ideas?"

"Why not just make it simple, money."

"That's too boring though, we need something exciting." Blaise replied.

"Then do something that would embarrass you if you lose."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"I got it!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Well, which ever one of us loses has to get down on one knee at dinner and propose to Professor McGonagall."

"That's kind of odd don't you think?"

"Sure, but that's what makes it fun."

"Fine."

"Now onto the ladies..."

"Alright, you can sleep with them in any order you want. Wait till I'm done to comment. Andrea Simmons, Susan Bones, Nora O'Connell, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Riley Jenkins, Beverly Hawkins and I couldn't come up with the last one."

"Granger." Draco said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I said Granger should be the last one."

"But..."

"Why not? It's not like he's gonna be able to seduce her anyway."

"But Draco, Josh likes her."

"Oh, you're afraid of a challenge Blaise?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Good."

"Alright, Josh, I'm not sure I even know some of the chicks you said."

"I thought you knew every girl in the school."

"So I don't know every girl. Who are Andrea, Nora, Beverly and Riley? The rest of them I know."

"Andrea's a Slytherin sixth year, she's kind of flirtatious but hasn't had sex with like anyone yet, I don't think. Any guy that goes out with her will get a few kisses and make out sessions but not much more, and she loves playing hard to get."

"Well she's a Slytherin so she can't be that hard."

"You'd be surprised. Alright, Nora is a Gryffindor sixth year. She's kind of outgoing and everything but like Andrea she hasn't been that far and she won't."

"A Gryffindor?"

"You said you wanted a challenge."

"I know, I know. Alright who are the last two?"

"Riley's a Slytherin seventh year, I thought you would've known her. She's kind of shy though, only has a few close friends and doesn't really trust anyone. I don't think she's had that many boyfriends, a few at the most. So she's practically untouched."

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"Beverly, or Bev is a sixth year Hufflepuff. She's rather outgoing, popular in her year and tends to date around. Most guys say she puts out but I think that's just so their reputation isn't damaged cuz I've talked to her before and she's never slept with a guy in her life."

"She could've been lying."

"She wasn't."

"Well Blaise looks like you got yourself into some deep shit." Draco commented.

"I can handle it. It's only 3 Hufflepuffs, 3 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws and 2 Slytherins."

"Yea but like you asked for, none of them are going to be easy." Josh reminded.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

"Why don't we all just go get butterbeers and lunch since that's the only thing we all agree on." Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good." The three replied. The group of friends made their way through the streets of Hogsmeade to The Three Broomsticks. They were seated at a booth in the back near a couple that couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

"Gross." Hermione said as they passed their table.

"I know, they've been here for over an hour and they don't seem to be eating anything they ordered." The waitress commented. Hermione blushed because she didn't think anyone would've actually heard that. "Well here you are."

The four filed into the seats, Hermione and Ron on one side, Harry and Ginny on the other, like it always was.

"So do you know what you want? Or should I come back in a few minutes?" the waitress asked.

"Angelina?" Ginny muttered.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"It's Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh my god, I didn't recognize you. You all look so different since I last saw you."

"How are you and Fred doing?"

"Pretty good actually, I'm just working here because he's always at work during the day and I just sat around at home all the time."

"You should tell him, I'm sure he can take some time off."

"Well I don't want to cut into the business, and plus it helps to have some of my own money. I'm always using his and I feel bad."

"But you live together."

"Still, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"We're engaged."

"Really?!"

"Yea, he proposed just last weekend, it was so romantic. But you can't say anything cuz we haven't told anyone yet."

"I can keep my mouth shut."

"Angelina! Hurry up, it shouldn't take that long to take an order." One of the other waiters said.

"I know, I'm going." Angelina replied.

"Sorry." Ginny apologized.

"Oh it's not your fault, that's Craig, he always picks on me."

"You know that usually means he likes you."

"Yes, but I have Fred."

"Does he know that?"

"Well he's seen the ring."

"Oh my god, where is it?!"

"Calm down, Ginny." She held out her hand and on it was a simple heart cut diamond with a gold band.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. So simple."

"He knew I didn't want anything too fancy."

"It fits you perfectly."

"Gin, not that I'm not happy for Angelina and Fred but can we order already? I'm starving." Ron but in. Angelina laughed.

"Sure you can Ron, what would you like?"

"I want a BLT sandwich with fries and onion rings."

"Okay and what would you like to drink?"

"Just a butterbeer."

"Hermione?"

"Um...I'll just have a butterbeer and the tuna sandwich."

"Harry?"

"Butterbeer and chicken wings."

"Ginny?"

"The pasta bowl and a butterbeer."

"Okay, coming right up." Angelina collected their menus and walked into the kitchen to put in their order.

"Well that was an odd surprise." Ginny said once she left.

"I can't believe they're engaged." Hermione shrieked.

"Now we just wait for George to propose to Katie."

"He won't, he's too scared."

"Well she wants him to."

"He doesn't know that."

"We could tell him."

"Can you two just stop talking about getting engaged or whatever and talk about something more entertaining?" Ron suggested.

"I guess we could." Hermione answered as she never heard Ron.

"But should we really get in the way?"

"I'm not sure, Fred managed fine on his own."

"But this is George we're talking about. He'll probably get her a ring that turns into a frog or something."

"True, maybe we should help."

"I'm starting to agree with Ron, can we talk about something else?" Harry said. But just then Angelina came back with the drinks and food and they all ate happily with minimal conversation.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Blaise, Josh and Draco had ordered and were waiting for their food when an unexpected person strolled into the restaurant. He walked over to where the guys sat talking and made himself noticed.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Hello father." Draco replied.

"I went up to the school but Dumbledore told me you had gone to Hogsmeade for the day, special Heads privileges. Congratulations on making Head Boy."

"Thanks."

"Well, I need to talk to you, alone. Can we go for a walk?"

"But we already ordered, the food should be here any minute."

"Draco."

"Fine, can you guys save my food, don't eat it." He said to Blaise and Josh before getting up and following his father out of the restaurant. Lucius walked down the alley and kept going until they reached a rundown house at the end. He walked inside a motioned for Draco to follow. Once they were inside he preformed several locking and silencing charms on the doors and windows.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Lucius asked.

"No, but can we make this quick because I have things to do."

"Never talk back to me. Crucio." Draco fell to the floor rolling around in pain until his father released the curse. "Now, the reason I brought you here today was to tell you what I discussed with the Dark Lord."

"What would that be?"

"Your son."

"My son?"

"Yes, I know I told you that your son was going to be the next Dark Lord but there have been some changes in the plans."

"Like what?"

"Our Lord has found a spell that will make him immortal with the blood of your son and Harry Potter. Two of his most faithful followers and his enemy. Since he already has Harry Potter's blood in him all he needs is the blood of your son."

"When?"

"The spell will be preformed the night you graduate from Hogwarts as well as your initiation."

"Why so long?"

"The blood needs to be healthy and strong before it can be used."

"Are you going to need to kill the baby?"

"We're not sure yet. The amount of blood he needs is great, it might be too much for the baby to survive without."

"So he'll die?"

"The baby? Yes, he might. But I'm sure that's a risk you're willing to take to give your master immortality."

"Yes it is."

"Good, now there's one more thing I came to tell you."

"Yes father?"

"We have arranged things with Dumbledore so you can visit Pansy every other weekend at the Manor."

"This weekend?"

"No starting next weekend."

"Where will I meet you?"

"We will meet here and then apparate."

"Okay."

"Now that is all, go back to your friends I will see you next weekend." And with that Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor leaving Draco alone. Draco found his way back to the pub where Blaise and Josh were sitting devouring their lunch.

"What did he want?" Blaise asked as soon as Draco sat down.

"To talk about the baby."

"What'd he say?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to school, to many people can overhear now."

"Okay. We didn't eat your lunch. Here."

"Thanks." Draco said before digging into his chicken meal.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

"So Harry, Quidditch season starts soon. Who do you think is gonna be made captain?" Ron stated.

"I'm not sure."

"It'll probably be you."

"I'm already a prefect."

"So."

"I don't know."

"Quidditch captain is elected from the team not the teachers."

"Still."

"You've got my vote."

"Mine too." Ginny chimed in.

"Thanks guys but I don't think I want to be captain."

"Why not?" Ginny asked him.

"I just don't want to be."

"So who wants to go back to the school?" Hermione cut in.

"I do." Harry replied.

"I guess so." Ginny mumbled.

"But..." Ron protested then stopped when he saw the look his girlfriend was giving him.

"Alright let's split the check, 4 sickles each." The four of them each put their money on the table including tip and said goodbye to Angelina before leaving.

The journey back up to the school was normal, they talked about classes, quidditch, and whatnot. But the thing that really got them excited was talking about what events they thought Dumbledore might have in mind for this year.

"We'll probably have a graduation ball or party or something." Hermione said.

"Yea, and maybe something for Halloween or Christmas." Ron added.

"Don't forget New Years and Valentine's Day." Ginny piped up.

"We're not going to have that many balls and parties this year." Harry voiced.

"Well we can dream can't we?" Ginny pouted and Harry gave her a kiss.

They reached the entrance to the school and walked into the entrance hall. Remus Lupin and Tonks were pacing back and forth. When the two saw them they raced over.

"Thank god you're back." Remus exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We have to take you to Dumbledore's office." Tonks responded and then leaned in closer to add, "Meeting of the Order."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Harry declared and the group dashed up the stairs to the gargoyle.

"Gummy bears." Lupin said and the gargoyle started to move revealing a staircase. As soon as it appeared they were already on it. Once they reached the top they shoved open the door and rushed into the room. Around the table there were all the members of the Order and at the head was Dumbledore with Snape and McGonagall on either side of him.

"Now that we have the last of our members present we may begin the meeting." Dumbledore announced as the sic took their seats. "Severus."

Snape stood and looked down the table. "I have been told something that is very bad indeed..."

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: well that was my lovely chapter. i know the thing with the bet was kind of screwed up but oh well.

caopotter: thanks for your suggestions - as you can see - i used them. i'm also probably going to make blaise lose the bet but i'm still deciding how. if you review again please leave your name because i'll use you as a character in my story. first or first and last - whatever you want. well thanks for reviewing hope you keep it up

nora(): you're such a weirdo - oh well. thanks for the review but i'm sorry - hermione and draco probably aren't going to get together for a while. cuz that jsut wouldn't work. i have my way i think they're going to but it's a secret. well keep reading i'll get there eventually and oh and did you see your name? you're in my story lol

andii(): hey - thanks for reviewing yet again. well i know i spelled booth wrong but it didn't come up on the spell check and all. since you guessed some people right or gave me suggestions i made you a character - hehehe. nora said the same thing about "josh" she thought they were like the same person but i didn't even notice i used that name until she pointed it out. but when you think about it maybe he does kinda sound like josh im not sure. well thanks for reading and reviewing - hope you like your character

**VERY IMPORTANT!!! **I want to know what pairs you guys like. I'm not sure what couples I'm going to end up with but I'm open for suggestions...I personally love one couple - which you'd know if you look at my profile or favorite stories list. I think I want them together because they're the best. But other than that...who should Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Josh (and the list goes on) end up with? even any of the prefects - if you have a favorite couple tell me and I'll see if it fits in my story. Well that's all for now...


	11. News

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my characters

:: September 12th, 2004 ::

AN: well this is going to be a lovely chapter...sorry for not updating sooner but i have another story going now too and i'm hoping to start a third...

**IMPORTANT!!! i had posted an author's note for the 10th chapter but then i went and posted an actual chapter over it so if you haven't read that then go back now**

**:: i'm still looking for people to tell me who they want to see together ::**

Recap: Josh tells Blaise the people he has to sleep with (Andrea Simmons, Susan Bones, Nora O'Connell, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, Riley Jenkins, Beverly Hawkins and Hermione Granger) - Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry have Angelina as a waitress and she tells them her and Fred are engaged - Draco talks to his father about the baby...Voldemort decided to use it to become immortal - Remus and Tonks find Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry for a meeting of the Order

**_::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::_**

Chapter 11 – News

Snape stood and looked down the table. "I have been told something that is very bad indeed"

"And it would be?" McGonagall cut in.

"I'm getting to it. The Dark Lord called me to a meeting with him and Lucius Malfoy. As you know, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy have had a child. The Dark Lord was originally planning to use the child as his successor but there's been a change in plans. He found a spell that will make him immortal. All it requires is the blood of two of his faithful followers offspring so it becomes more powerful and the blood of his enemy, which he already has in him. He plans to do this ritual the night of graduation before all the new Death Eaters are initiated." None dared to speak until Dumbledore.

"Now that you all know does anyone have any questions?"

"He's sure the spell will work?" Remus asked.

"It's very ancient dark magic so most likely, yes, it will work." Snape responded.

"What are we going to do?" Harry spoke up.

"Glad you asked Mr. Potter, for now we need to gather all the information on the spell and find out where he will be performing it. Other than that there's not much more we can do but wait for now." Dumbledore explained.

"But we can't let him become immortal." Ron protested.

"We won't let him, we just need to come up with a plan. But to do that we need all the background information. Miss Granger I believe that is your area of expertise."

"Obviously, she spends all her time in the library." Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, shut up. Let Hermione answer for herself." Ginny declared.

"Well I'm not sure I would be the best person for this job. I'm just a student here, you all have been used to this for years." Hermione argued.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Miss Granger, can't we give the job to someone more experienced?" Snape asked.

"I believe she can handle it, don't you agree Minerva?" Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, I think she's capable but won't she at least need someone to assist her if we're going to form a plan anytime soon. Background research involves a lot of time and effort." McGonagall pointed out.

"That's true, who would like to assist Miss Granger with her task?"

"Wouldn't it have to be one of the students?" McGonagall asked.

"Ah, yes, it would. How about Miss Weasley then?"

"If it's okay with Hermione." Ginny muttered.

"It's fine Gin, at least I'll have someone to keep me company and it's not like Harry and Ron would do much." Hermione said.

"Then it's settled, I'll give you a pass so you can access the restricted section also though I don't doubt your ability to do that on your own." Hermione blushed and looked down at the table. Dumbledore then got a paper and quill and wrote them a library pass. "If it's not too much trouble I would like you two to start as soon as possible and no one can know of your assignment. If anyone asks tell them you're doing an extra credit project for Professor McGonagall."

"Yes sir." They replied simultaneously.

"Well now that we have that all worked out does anyone have anything else to say?"

"Don't we need to find out who's going to be initiated that night and how many death eaters will be there?" Kingsley spoke up.

"That will all be determined in time. Anything else?"

"Why were we called to this meeting? You never let us come." Hermione asked finally realizing it.

"I figured that we would need your help and if we just called you Miss Granger Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley would force it out of you anyway."

"No we wouldn'tve." Harry protested, but cowered when Hermione gave him a look. "Okay, we might've." The Order laughed at this and Dumbledore adjourned the meeting.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Draco, Blaise and Josh were finally finished with their lunch and decided to go to the Quidditch store for a while before they had to head back. After looking around for a while they got bored and started up towards the castle. When they entered the common room it was empty, no one was back from Hogsmeade just yet.

"Why don't we play a game of exploding snap Draco?" Josh asked.

"What about me?" Blaise protested.

"You should get started on the bet, don't waste any time."

"I'll start another time, there's no rush."

"Whatever you say. So exploding snap?"

"How about chess?" Draco suggested.

"Sure."

"But then I can't play." Blaise whined.

"Like Josh said you really should start on your bet, it's not going to be easy." Draco replied. "Now get out of here."

"Fine, I'll go charm the ladies. Who's going to be first" Blaise muttered to himself as he exited the common room.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Josh asked.

"He's going to have one hell of a time trying but I doubt he'll sleep with all of them. You'll probably win but I wouldn't be too sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise doesn't always play fair, you should know that by now. Plus how are you going to know if he actually does sleep with them?"

"I could use a truth potion on him."

"You better, you know he'll lie about it if he thinks he's going to lose."

"But I'm not even sure if he'll be able to get any of them."

"He'll get at least a few."

"Which ones do you think?"

"Well I don't know why you picked Luna Lovegood, she's probably easy because she doesn't know what's going on and guys probably never talk to her so she'll welcome the attention."

"That's what you think, I talk to Luna some and she's not easy."

"You talk to her? As in actual conversation?"

"I talk to a lot of people from different houses."

"I swear I have no idea why you're in Slytherin."

"We've already worn this subject out, the bet?"

"Padma should be a done deal if she's anything like her sister."

"She's not."

"Somewhere inside her she is, so he'll be able to get her. I can't imagine Andrea or Riley being much of a problem, they are in Slytherin after all. Most of the girls in our house are sluts."

"Then obviously you don't know all of them."

"I've slept with most of our year."

"Not all of them."

"Fine, okay not every girl in our house is a slut. But I still don't think those two will be difficult. The three Hufflepuffs, Hawkins, and Abbott, aren't a challenge. Hufflepuff girls would do anything to sleep with a Slytherin."

"Not all of them."

"Back to this?"

"Not all girls are sluts."

"The only girls I think he'll have a problem with are the Gryffindors, well at least Weasley and Granger. The other one's a sixth year, she'll give in eventually."

"So you think the only ones he won't get are Hermione and Ginny?"

"Could you not use their names, it disgusts me."

"Just answer the question."

"Well I'm not sure he won't crack them, but he'll have a hard time. With what Granger was wearing this morning I'm sure she has a wild side to her and the little Weasley is probably the same. The two of them probably aren't getting anything from Potter and Weasley either so they'll be looking for someone."

"But which ever he goes for first would tell the other one."

"Not if they're ashamed. You're messing with Gryffindor pride. They won't tell each other because they'll be afraid. Plus of the whole boyfriend thing, no girl wants to admit she cheated."

"You really think he can do it?"

"I'm not sure."

"But, you basically just said he could."

"When?"

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Bastard, you just confused me."

"What? You confused me."

"It's not my fault."

"Not mine either."

"We sound like idiots."

"Let's play chess now."

"Definitely."

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

As soon as the meeting was over Hermione decided to start on her assignment seeing as term started tomorrow and she'd have homework. Ginny protested as did Harry and Ron, they all said there was plenty of time. But in the end they gave in and Hermione and Ginny made their way to the library leaving Ron and Harry by themselves.

"Alright Dumbledore wrote the spell down for us, we just have to find a book about it." Hermione said.

"What's the spell?"

"It's called Immortality and for now that's all we know. We need to find out more."

"Do we know what language it's in?"

"No, but we could probably look in a dark arts book or something."

"Alright, let's start." They looked through the shelves in the Restricted Section for the dark magic books, finding about 30 of them but nothing on the spell. In the back corner where Ginny was looking she came across a book where the binding was black and gold. The words were hard to make out so she just kept looking thinking nothing of it but soon she found the book pulling her toward it. She felt complied to take it off the shelf. So she sat down at a table and opened it, dust flew at her.

"Obviously no one's used it in a while." She muttered to herself but stared in awe as the pages started to flip on their own. Finally they stopped and she stared down at the page, starring back up at her was a picture of Harry. Under the picture was the date, as she read it her eyes got wider. "'Mione come over here."

"Did you find something?"

"Not exactly, look." She said as she shoved the book over to her. Hermione looked at the book and saw nothing.

"What is it?"

"You can't see that?"

"The page is blank."

"It's a picture of Harry."

"But this book looks really old."

"The picture says it was taken in June 3, 1300."

"But how did a picture of Harry get taken then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Here let me see." Hermione passed the book back to Ginny who turned the page. But what she saw made her faint. When she woke up Hermione was standing over her worrying. As she tried to sit up a pain in her head brought her back down.

"Gin, are you okay? What happened?"

"The picture."

"Who is it?"

"It's...I can't say it."

"Why not?"

"Go get Harry and Ron."

"Why?"

"Just go."

"But I can't leave you here alone."

"Go."

"But"

"NOW!"

"...okay" she finally said meekly and then ran out of the library back to the common room.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

As she raced through the portrait she yelled, "Harry! Ron!"

"Looking for someone Granger?" a voice drawled.

"Malfoy now is not the time."

"Troubles in paradise?"

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?"

"Potter and Weasley?"

"Just answer me Malfoy."

"Why should I?"

"Have you seen them?"

"Possibly."

"Don't do this, I can't be responsible for what I do."

"They came in a little while ago." Someone piped up from the other side of the room. Hermione looked over there to see Josh sitting at the table that had the chess pieces on it.

"Are they still here?"

"They left with their brooms."

"Thanks Josh." And she raced out, downstairs and to the Quidditch pitch. "Harry! Ron!" she yelled when she got there and saw them flying around. After a few minutes they both flew down and dismounted.

"Hey 'Mione, did you miss me?" Ron teased.

"Not the time Ron, you both need to come to the library."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just come, I'll explain later."

"But"

"NOW!"

"We're right behind you." Harry stated before the three took of running to the library. Once they got there they made their way to the Restricted Section where Hermione had left Ginny.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

"Why did you tell her where they were?" Draco asked Josh once Hermione was gone.

"You weren't going to."

"But you ruined my fun."

"You weren't going to tell her and it was obvious something was going on."

"We could've found out what it was."

"How?"

"Could've said we wouldn'tve told her unless she told us why she wanted them."

"She would've went and found them on her own."

"I thought you were friends?"

"We are, but she'd never tell you."

"Why not?"

"You're her enemy and it's gotta be something big."

"So."

"She's not stupid enough to tell you anything."

"But" his protests were cut off as Blaise came back into the common room.

"What are you doing back so early?" Josh asked.

"None of your business."

"I'm the one who gave you the bet."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you how I work my charms on the ladies."

"Fine."

"Now what were you two arguing about?"

"Granger was looking for Potter and Weasley and Josh told her where they were."

"And?"

"I was trying to mess with her."

"He likes her, obviously he would help her."

"But"

"You should've known that."

"Fuck off."

"Done enough of that today."

"You got one of them already?" Josh exclaimed.

"I already told you I'm not revealing any of my methods."

"But did you get one?"

"Not yet, but almost."

"Which one?"

"Padma."

"Really?"

"What, didn't think I would?"

"She's not exactly easy."

"Well I know just what to say and do..."

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

As soon as Harry and Ron saw Ginny lying on the floor with her face void of color they rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She fainted." Hermione replied.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"It's a long story. Why don't you let her tell you because I don't even know the whole thing."

"Gin?" Harry murmured. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I need to get in a chair first."

"No problem." Harry picked her up off the floor and sat her in the chair she was in before.

"Now what happened?" Ron exclaimed.

"Give her time." Hermione scolded him.

"Well we were looking for books on the spell and I was in the back. I passed this book it was black and gold but I couldn't read the words on the binding so I kept looking. But it was pulling me to it, I had to go and open it. When I did a bunch of dust flew up at me but then the pages started moving on their own. As they stopped I looked down and saw a picture." She stopped talking and looked down at her hands.

"What was the picture?" Ron asked.

"It was of Harry."

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"But the date was June 3, 1300."

"But he wasn't even born then." Ron reminded.

"I know, I called 'Mione over and she looked at it too. But she said she couldn't see it, so I turned the page. I saw another picture and then I can't remember anything else."

"Who was the other picture of?" Harry asked gently.

"It was...I can't say it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Gin. Where's the book? Maybe I'll be able to see."

"It's right there." She said pointing to the book. Harry took the book she was pointing to and opened it, nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Ron proclaimed.

"Let me do it." Ginny sighed. She took the book from Harry and shut it again. As she opened it the pages began turning. Finally they stopped again on the picture of Harry.

"I don't see anything." Ron announced. Harry went to turn the page but found he couldn't.

"I can't see anything but I can't turn the page either." Ginny turned the page for him and looked away. "Gin, I can't see anything."

"You can't?"

"No."

"What about you Ron?"

"Nothing."

"'Mione?"

"Sorry."

"But"

"Gin, you're going to have to tell us who it is." Harry said.

"But"

"There's no other way, Gin." Hermione added.

"Hold on." She started breathing deeply and tried to calm down because she was shaking.

"Take as long as you need, Gin." Hermione stated.

"Alright, I'm fine." They waited for her to go on but she didn't say anything.

"Gin?" Harry muttered.

"Right, it's...um..."

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: hope you liked the chapter - please review

Nora x 13: i don't get what your review was. all you did was paste the part i wrote about you. do you like your character or not? what did i do?

andii(): yes its good you like your lovely character. i'm not going to stop writing this story so you don't have to worry. i hopefully will update again soon though i'm not sure cuz i have a lot to do. well i hope you like this chapter...

**:: i'm still looking for people to tell me who they want to see together ::**

AN: please please review...(please)


	12. Information Uncovered

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my characters

:: September 14th, 2004 ::

AN: well here's my lovely chapter - sorry i haven't been updating as often but i started a new story a little while ago - it has 4 chapters so far. but i'm going to try to update more often but try was really the key word there. i started high school this year and i'm taking honors classes and all that wonderful stuff and then friends and a life on top of that lol. so yea things are kinda messed up. hopefully you like the story so far and honestly i have no idea where it's going because this whole thing with ginny kinda wrote itself so i have to add that to my ending and such. i used to never know what people meant when i would read their stories and they'd be like "this chapter kinda wrote itself" but now i'm a writer...well sort of anyway. no a very good one but still. alright well i hope you like it...

**WARNING!!! contains some...physical interaction - i'm not sure if this should be in R but i don't think the scenes will be that bad. i'm probably going to write a different story eventually that will be rater R because i love reading those - i know i'm odd or perverted or whatever you want to call me - but guess what? i have hormones! hehehe. but please don't read this is you don't like any sex or whatever. someone "reviewed" my story with this thing how they got their account taken away because of some person who complained about their story and i don't want that to happen to me so if you don't like my story don't read it. oh and by the way - if you want to complain now - wait and see what happens. i have a tendency to overapologize for things...**

Recap: they have an Order if the Pheniox meeting - Draco and Josh talk about the bet - Hermione and Ginny get assigned research - Blaise starts on Padma - Ginny finds a weird book that only she can read with a picture of Harry and....

**_::::::::::Last Chapter::::::::::_**

_"Gin, you're going to have to tell us who it is." Harry said._

_"But..."_

_"There's no other way, Gin." Hermione added._

_"Hold on." She started breathing deeply and tried to calm down because she was shaking._

_"Take as long as you need, Gin." Hermione stated._

_"Alright, I'm fine." They waited for her to go on but she didn't say anything._

_"Gin?" Harry muttered._

_"Right, it's...um..."_

_**::::::::::beginning of chapter::::::::::**_

Chapter 12 – Information Uncovered

"I can't do it. I can't say the name." Ginny got out finally.

"Would it help if we guessed?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe."

"Alright, how about me?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head. "Hermione?" Another shake.

"Ron obviously it wasn't us." Hermione pointed out. "How about...it's him isn't it?"

"Who?" Harry questioned.

"Gin?" Hermione asked softly. "Do you want me to tell them?" she nodded her head. "Voldemort." No one said anything for about a minute and then Hermione spoke again. "Was I right?" Ginny nodded her head again.

"Are you sure?" Harry insisted.

"Are you saying I don't know what I saw?"

"Well no but..."

"I know it's him."

"What's on the next page?"

"I didn't look."

"Maybe it'll help explain things." Ginny focused on the book again and turned the page, she saw a baby. "What is it?"

"A baby."

"You guys, I think I know what this means." Hermione voiced.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's got something to do with the spell. It's Harry, Voldemort and the baby. The next page should have information about the spell if I'm correct." Ginny turned the page again. Sure enough there was the title "Immortal" at the top of the page with a spell underneath it.

"You were right 'Mione."

"What does it say?"

"It says "Immortal" at the top and then it has the spell but I can't read it, it's in some other language."

"Spanish?"

"No."

"French?"

"No."

"Latin?"

"No."

"Italian?"

"That's what it is."

"I can read Italian, let me see the book."

"'Mione I think you forgot you can't see it." Harry pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this. Why don't you write it down on a different sheet of paper so I can translate it."

"Okay, hold on." She took the offered paper and quill from Hermione and began to write. From Hermione, Ron and Harry's point of view it looked as if her hand was possessed because it was moving across the paper at lightening speed. But to Ginny it was just as if she was writing any old thing.

"Gin why are you writing so fast?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your hand's moving really fast."

"No it's not."

"It looks like you're possessed."

"But wouldn't I know?"

"I'm not really sure how all that works." Hermione answered.

"Well I'm done with the spell."

"Can I see?" Ginny handed the paper to Hermione and she looked it over.

---

Immortality 

_Il periodo deve essere fatto sulla notte di una luna piena ed in un'alta torretta._

Chant venti volte 

L'anima da questo bambino che due dei miei seguicamme hanno fatto e l'anima dal mio nemico devono mescolare insieme all'interno delle mie vene mi che danno il immortality

---

"It's going to take me a while to get this translated but I think I can do it." Hermione told them. "But do you think we should tell Dumbledore?"

"Not yet, how do we know if we even found anything useful?" Ginny said. "And besides I'm not sure if I want them to know everything. If we give them the book and no one can see it they're going to know about how only I can."

"But Gin, you shouldn't be ashamed."

"'Mione, this is a DARK magic book. It's not good if I can see it and no one else can."

"But..."

"No, I don't want to tell anyone yet. Or at least until you translate it. If it's not useful what's the point in telling them?"

"Fine. We'll wait. I should have this done within an hour."

"Well we'll leave you alone with that then, and go get some dinner, I'm starving." Ron said as he and Harry walked out of the library.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap or shower or something. I don't really feel like being here right now." Ginny stated before she too followed suit of the library.

"Well looks like it's just me and my books." Hermione muttered to herself before locating a book on Italian and getting to work.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Blaise, Josh and Draco were walking down to the Great Hall for dinner when Padma came running up to them.

"There you are Blaise, I was looking all over for you." Blaise turned and gave the other two guys a look like "what did I tell you". "Can we talk somewhere?"

"Sure, I know just the place." Blaise replied before taking her hand and leading her down the hall into a closet. He locked the door after them and pinned her up against the wall. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he breathed huskily as he began to kiss and bite his way from her shoulders to her neck. Padma threw her head back against the wall allowing him more access as she moaned.

"We-can't-do-this." She finally got out in a wispy voice. His only response was to begin sucking on the spot where his mouth was, resulting in a hickey. "Blaise."

"Yes?" he asked as he nibbled and licked her ear.

"We-need-to-st..." but her last word was cut off by a moan that escaped her lips. His hands had just found their way to her breasts and were massaging them.

"I don't think you want that." He answered.

"But-this-isn't-right."

"It certainly feels right, doesn't it?" but before she could answer his lips captured hers. Slowly he pried open her mouth with his tongue until he could slip through and then began to massage her tongue with his.

After a few minutes of ravaging each other Blaise pulled away, straightened out his robes, winked and then left Padma alone in the closet, making his way to the Great Hall.

He sat down at the Slytherin table next to Josh and across from Draco. Draco merely gave him a nod in acknowledgement. Josh on the other hand wasn't going to give him such an easy time.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Like she said, just wanted to talk."

"Sure she did."

"I'm not going to tell you my secrets, not like you'd ever have enough balls to use them but still."

"Hey!"

"You're too good, you'd never be able to manipulate and ensnare the ladies."

"You're getting off the subject."

"Well all I'm going to tell you is that in a few days Padma will be checked off the list, no problem."

"But..."

"She's just like her sister."

"She's not a slut."

"She's still got hormones."

"Okay, well she was an easy one. The other's won't be as simple."

"You underestimate me." Before Josh had a chance to respond to that Draco cut in.

"While you two sit here and argue I'm going." He said he getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked. "Gonna get some?"

"Is that really all you think about?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that, I'm going to the library to start my final report for Snape."

"It's not due until the end of the year. And since when did you get Snape?" Josh pointed out.

"He asked me earlier this afternoon."

"He asked you?"

"He asked me if I would do my report in potions, thinks I have talent."

"But it hasn't even been formally announced." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Professor Dumbledore stood and clinked his glass. All the eyes in the hall were focused on him.

"Hope you had a nice first day, I have one more thing that I forgot to tell you last night. The seventh years will be writing final reports. You must pick one subject only and ask that teacher or in other cases a teacher may ask you. Teachers can say no and you have that right also. If it comes to the fact that you don't have a class to do one in you must meet with the head of your house. These reports will be due the last week of school and the teacher of the class you choose will have more specific guidelines. Hopefully you won't wait until the last minute to do this assignment. It is graded and counts as a grade on your NEWTS. That is all for now." He sat back down and the hall began to chatter again.

"But it has been." Draco said as an argument to Josh as soon as Dumbledore had finished.

"I don't see why you're getting started already."

"To get it over with." Those were his last words before he exited the Great Hall and made his way to the library.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Hermione was deep in thought trying to translate the spell but the Italian book she had just wasn't working , tucking her notes into the mysterious book she got up to find a different one. Eventually on a secluded shelf she found one that looked like it might help, taking it back to the table she was sitting at she found that the book and notes were gone...

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: well hope you liked it...and does anyone happen to know why power walking is an option in gym? i never knew that...oh well it's easy lol. i hate running so walking is better.

**IMPORTANT!!! please tell me what couples you like or don't like - i want your oponions to take into consideration...**

hey lizz its noraa(): lovely review name lol. it has ME in it hehehe i'm special. i can't tell you what's going to happen with you and blaise...that's a secret...well not really cuz i'm still planning all that hehehe. well you found out who the picture was...hehehe i should be updating again soon but we'll see...

andii(): i'm sorry but now i like to end it like that. i'm trying to update faster but i don't seem to have the time. i want to start another story too... not sure about that. well i hope you like this and yea..

AN: please review...


	13. Lost, Found and Checked

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my characters

::September 25, 2004::

AN: sorry for the wait - i've been really busy. i updated another story called The Temptress, it's rated R though. read it if you think you'd be interested. i think thats it for now...

**WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! this chapter contains some...mature content - EXTREMELY mature. if you don't think you want to read this then don't read the part that starts with "Blaise and Josh had finished dinner and decided to head back to the common room" i'll do the scene changes and just don't read that whole scene just keep scrolling down till you get to the next one - i'll have the little notices for change of scenes. the scene will be recaped in the next so dont worry about not knowing what happens. oh and if you do read it and think i should move this story to rated r please let me know and don't flame me or report me or anything. **

Recap: Ginny tells them she saw the picture of Harry, Voldemort and a baby then the spell "Immortal" and Hermione is going to translate it - Blaise and Padma have a little make out session in a closet - Draco reveals he's doing potions for his final report - the book and notes go missing...

_Hermione was deep in thought trying to translate the spell but the Italian book she had just wasn't working, tucking her notes into the mysterious book she got up to find a different one. Eventually on a secluded shelf she found one that looked like it might help, taking it back to the table she was sitting at she found that the book and notes were gone..._

Chapter 13 – Lost, Found and Checked

Draco had entered the library and headed straight to the restricted section, he knew he wouldn't find any books on anything in the normal library. Snape had given him a pass to use the restricted section whenever he wanted to find information so it was no problem getting into it. Once he had shown Madam Pince his pass he found a table in the very corner of the library, he sat down and began to take out his parchment and quills when something caught his eye. On a table close to him there was an ancient looking black book with gold writing on it. Tucked inside of it was a roll of parchment, curiosity getting the best of him he got up and walked over to the table. Taking the book he figured whose ever it was would come back for it so he exited the library and made his way back to the dorms, book in hand.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Hermione was looking all over for the book but she couldn't find it anywhere. It wasn't on the floor or chairs, the tables around her were all deserted and she hadn't seen anyone come in. After searching for about 10 minutes she decided to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny what happened. She figured Ginny might be able to track it down. And with that she was running out of the library to the Great Hall. Hermione burst through the doors and raced over to where Harry and Ron were sitting eating dinner.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked seeing her present state of panic.

"The book's gone."

"What?" Ron but in.

"It's gone."

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned.

"Yes I'm sure. We need to find Ginny."

"Alright, let's go." Harry agreed and got up making Ron do the same, together the three made their way to prefect/head quarters.

"New beginnings." Hermione said quickly and the portrait swung open. They rushed into the common room and up the stairs to the 6th year girls' prefects' rooms. When they got to the hallway with four doors they found the one that said 'Virginia Weasley' and knocked. She didn't answer the door so Hermione tried the knob and it gave. She opened the door and walked in, Ginny was on her bed fast asleep. They walked over and Harry gently shook her.

"What?" Ginny said as she jumped up thinking something was wrong.

"The book's gone." Ron answered.

"Huh?"

"The book, with the spell." Harry clarified.

"I thought that was a dream."

"It wasn't."

"So what happened to it?"

"I went to get a book off a shelf and when I came back it was gone." Hermione explained.

"Well we have to find it."

"Obviously." Ron muttered.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"We don't know where it is." Hermione pointed out.

"I can feel the pull already, it doesn't like the person that found it. That's why it's pulling me."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"It talked to me, through my mind or something. It's like I just knew."

"Who cares how she knew, can we get this over with, I still want to eat dinner." Ron complained.

"Ron." Hermione said warningly and he backed down.

"So let's go." Ginny said and they were off. She didn't say anything just walked down the stairs into the common room and stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked. But Ginny didn't answer she just walked over to the door to the Headrooms and tried to open it.

"Gin?" Hermione said softly. "Why are you trying to open that door?" but she didn't get an answer either. So Hermione went over to the door and opened it for her. As soon as she did Ginny resumed walking, up the stairs she went and then when they came to the hallway with three doors she walked over to the one that said 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Malfoy has it!" Ron exclaimed. But again he got no answer; Ginny just kept trying to open the door. Finally Hermione got sick of it and went and knocked.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you."

"Leave me alone, Granger."

"Head duties." They heard him mutter something and Ginny could suddenly open the door. She did so and walked in followed by the Golden Trio.

"What the hell is this Granger?"

"You took something of mine." But Draco didn't reply he just stared as Ginny walked over to his bed and got down on the ground. She began to crawl under it and came out a minute later with the book in hand.

"That's not yours."

"Yes it is."

"Prove it."

"Fine. Ginny open it." Ginny did as she was told, seeing as she was finally free from the pull of the book. As the book opened the pages turned until they stopped on the same picture of Harry. Hermione took the book from Ginny and held it in front of Draco. "What do you see?"

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"Just tell me what you see."

"Nothing."

"That's enough proof."

"What? You didn't give me any proof."

"Ginny can see what's on the page and you can't."

"How do I know she can?"

"Because did you see that paper that was in the book?"

"Yes."

"That was copied from a page in it."

"Fine take the damn book just get out of my room." They didn't need to be told twice and the four hurried out of the room down the hall to Hermione's. Once they were all inside Hermione put a few locking spells on the door and silencing charms.

"So did you translate any of it?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the bed.

**_::::::::::SCENE CHANGE - MATURE SCENE::::::::::_**

Blaise and Josh had finished dinner and decided to head back to the common room. But on the way Blaise saw Padma walking alone and decided to work a little more on her. He left Josh and followed Padma as she walked down corridor after corridor. Finally she stopped walking in front of a deserted classroom and went in. Blaise, of course, went in after her and found himself pinned against the wall.

"I see you missed me." He said.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She replied.

"Hmm...should I?" he teased.

"Blaise, please. I need you." she said in a husky voice while nibbling on his earlobe.

That was all the encouragement he needed before he responded. Blaise quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her over to a table gently laying her on top of it. He then climbed on top of her and connected their lips. The kiss was heated and passionate. Blaise felt Padma's hands start to wander towards his pants and he stopped them with his. He could feel her protest but he didn't let her wrists go. Finally he separated their mouths and began kissing his way down her neck to the collar of her shirt. Letting her hands go his found the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head with her tugging at his own. He lifted his own arms so she could take his shirt off and then unhooked her bra. Feeling it go limp he pushed the straps down off her shoulders and then removed it completely leaving her chest fully exposed. Moving his mouth down he took one of her nipples in his mouth and began licking and sucking on it until it was erect. Directing his attention to the other breast he did the same.

Padma was trying to get his belt and pants undone and finally she did and slid them off of him. Her hands found his member under his boxers and began massaging it making him hard. Finally Blaise moved one of his hands down to her panties and started to make circles around her sensitive spot feeling the wetness he was causing her start to soak through. Her hands stopped moving and her breathing began to get heavier. He then removed her panties and slid a finger into her. A moan escaped her lips and she began to grind her hips into him. He slid a second finger in her as she moaned again, then a third. When she began to moan his name he slid his fingers out of her and positioned his member right above her entrance so she could feel his hardness through his boxers. She slipped them down and the two were left without any clothes. He rubbed up against her but didn't enter yet. But she began to get desperate and started to beg for him, saying she needed him. Finally he slid in and they began grinding against one another. Hitting exactly the right spots Blaise made her begin to come towards her end. After a little while Padma orgasimed and then right after her Blaise did.

They lay there for a few minutes before Blaise rose off of her and began to put his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's almost curfew."

"No one will find us here."

"I need to go."

"But..."

"Don't worry, you'll see me tomorrow." He was now fully clothed and bent over to kiss her for a few seconds then pulled away and walked out of the classroom, winking over his shoulder.

**_::::::::::scene change - end of mature scene::::::::::_**

Josh was in the common room watching TV when he heard the portrait open and Blaise walked in.

"How'd things go with Padma?" he asked.

"She's checked off."

"You did her already?"

"She was begging."

"Well if you're confident then I have to give you a drop of Versistasm."

"Go ahead."

Josh did and waited a moment before asking, "Did you have sex with Padma?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A few minutes before I came here."

"Where?"

"In a deserted classroom."

"How did you get her to?" but he didn't get an answer because Blaise snapped out of it.

"So do you believe me now?"

"Guess so."

"One down, nine to go. This'll be easy."

"Don't count on it."

"You're just worried you're going to lose."

"But I'm not going to lose."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course."

Draco walked into the common room and over to Blaise and Josh.

"I need to talk to you guys. Come up to my room."

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Just come." They got up and followed Draco up the stairs to his room. Once inside he put up multiple locking and silencing spells.

"So what's up?" Blaise questioned.

"You won't believe what I just found out..." Draco started.

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: well i hope you liked that chapter. not too much happened but it was important and you'll see how in the next. well please review and tell me what you thought. any comments on the chapter or the specific scene in question. i want to know if it was good or not or oponions or whatever.

andii( ): sorry for the cliff hangers but its easy to end like that. josh isnt a slut..persay...lol. i guess him and blaise are similiar in some ways but not all. him and sarah's relationship is kind of like Blaise's bet. lol bunch of different girls and such. well thanks for reading and reviewing and tell me the truth of what you thought of this chapter...

nora x 13: well you got your wish even though you didnt mean it. this was another...mature chapter...tell me the honest truth of what you thought. i really need people to be honest about it. and as always thanks for reading and reviewing

AN: why don't i have any more reviewers? it's sad...nora and andrea are the only ones and i know them personally. well i hope you liked this if you're reading it. if you don't like it just don't read it. or you can make suggestions. well till next time...


	14. Trust

Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter and all the characters i would at least have my own computer and not get harassred by my evil brother to get off it

::September 28, 2004::

guess what today is? does anyone know? hmm...**IT'S ANDREA'S BIRTHDAY!!!** didn't you all know that? you should cuz she's special. everybody sing with me ::happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday to andrea happy birthday to yooooou:: wasn't my singing lovely? lol if you know me you know how i'd sing that...hehehe

AN: well anyways this chapter is kind of odd and all but oh well just read it and tell me what you think in a review. and i didnt get any complaints on the sex scene in the last chapter so im assuming it was fine. and just so everyone knows - i've never even had sex so i'm writing all that from what i've read and heard. well i won't keep you waiting...

_"You won't believe what I just found out..." Draco started to say then trailed off. _

Chapter 14 – Trust

"Well go ahead and tell us." Blaise snapped.

"You know about how m-Pansy's baby is going to be used to gain the Dark Lord immortality?"

"I thought he was going to become the next Dark Lord?" Josh asked.

"Shit, I haven't told you guys that yet. Well my father told me this afternoon that Samuel is going to be used in a spell to make the Dark Lord immortal."

"Can he do that?" Blaise questioned.

"I'm not sure how it works but apparently he can. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I went to the library after dinner and was in the restricted section and I found this book. So I took it back to my room and then a few minutes later Granger knocked on the door said she had to talk to me for head business so I opened it a the two Weasleys came along with Potter and Granger. The Weaslette got down and climbed under my bed and came out with the book. Granger said it was theirs and then when I said I didn't believe them she proved it to me. Apparently whatever is in that book only the Weaslette can see."

"Well what's in it?" Josh fired impatiently. "Is this getting to a point?"

"Before they took it I wrote down the title of the book."

"And it was..."

"L'oscurità Ortografa Con Storia."

"Isn't that Italian?"

"Yea."

"What does it mean?"

"Dark Spells Through History."

"Why would the she be able to read a dark arts book?"

"I'm not sure, but by the way they were looking for it, something important has to be in it."

"But what does this have to do with the baby and the Dark Lord and all that?" Blaise butted in.

"It's just a theory, but I think that spell is in the book."

"But they don't know that it's going to be used."

"It's only so long until they find out."

"When it's going to be done?"

"Eve of graduation. Same night we get our dark marks."

"Before or after?"

"My father didn't say."

"Why don't you floo him and tell him the title of the book and maybe he'll know if the spell is in there." Josh suggested.

"Where did that come from?" Blaise asked.

"It was just a suggestion."

"Well I don't want to get my father involved, he'll punish me for letting them in my room, for letting them take the book, and the list will go on."

"We have to do something." Blaise pointed out.

"Why don't you ask Hermione or Ginny when you seduce them?" Josh recommended to Blaise.

"I'm a ladies man not a spy."

"But they would probably tell you if they get to trust you."

"I'm not becoming friends with them."

"With those two you're going to have to."

"I have my ways..."

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

"So did you translate any of it?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Not yet. I couldn't find anything in the book I was using. It might be a different form of Italian or something." Hermione answered.

"Maybe you just need a different book."

"Maybe. I'll try some more tomorrow."

"Well I'm headed off to bed." Harry said loudly.

"Okay mate, no need to shout." Ron replied covering his ears.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too." Ginny added, faking a yawn.

"Night you two." Hermione said as they made their way out of her room. Once they were out and the door was closed Hermione moved closer to Ron. "We haven't been alone lately."

"It'll get better." Ron soothed as he put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"But what if it doesn't?" Hermione whispered softly in his ear.

"Why don't we just make the most of what we have?" Ron replied raising an eyebrow.

"What –RONALD WEASLEY!" She exclaimed as he pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Relax, have a little fun." Ron replied before covering her lips with his.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Draco, Blaise and Josh talked for a while more before the topic yet again came around to the bet.

"So who are you gonna do next?" Josh asked.

"I don't know yet."

"What do you mean next?" Draco cut in.

"Padma's already checked off."

"You bastard."

"Thank you. Thank you, please wait to ask for autographs."

"Shut up and get out, I need to sleep." Draco said.

"It's only 10:30 your highness." Blaise teased but when he saw the look on Draco's face he walked out with Josh following him.

Draco changed into his pajamas and shut out the light, climbing into bed he couldn't fall asleep. After tossing and turning for most of the night he finally drifted into abyss.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

After Hermione and Ron had been making out for a while her clock suddenly spoke, "Time for bed, time for bed. You have classes in the morning."

"What the -!" Ron exclaimed before Hermione cut him off.

"Don't say it. But it is late, you probably should be going."

"'Mione." He pouted.

"Don't." he leaned down and connected their lips again, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She pulled away after a few minutes.

"We have to sleep."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry, okay I'm going then."

"Goodnight." She said but again was distracted by Ron's lips finding her own. This time it was him who pulled away.

"I know, I know, I'm going. 'Night 'Mione." He then got up and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone and the door was locked she proceeded to change into her pajamas. In the bathroom she brushed her teeth and washed her face then finally settled into bed. Sleep immediately found her.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

The next morning Blaise was up earlier than usual. He showered, got dressed and made his way downstairs for his morning cup of coffee. After about five minutes he heard a door behind him creak open and footsteps on the carpet. Not turning around he said, "Good Morning Granger."

"Don't bother." She snapped back.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Shut up Zabini."

"My, my feisty aren't we."

"One more word and I swear..."

"Now, now no need for threatening. Why don't you sit down and have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Me, have a cup of coffee with, you?"

"Why not?"

"Well hmm...let me think...for the past six years you've made my life a living hell. To sum it up we aren't exactly friends."

"If we both live here and want to get up in the morning at the same time then we should at least get along."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why don't we call a truce?"

"Now you really must be mad."

"And you said I was the one with all the insults."

"We can't just erase our past."

"But we can start over."

"But-."

"Hi, I'm Blaise Zabini." He said turning around and sticking out his hand. Hermione just stared at it. "That's not very nice."

"Fine." She huffed and shook his hand for about a second.

"Thank you."

"Like I had a choice." She grumbled as she flopped down on the Gryffindor couch, which happened to be across from the Slytherin.

"I see you have a new outfit."

"What's it to you?"

"I must say, I think I liked yesterday's better. Though this one does have a certain appeal to it."

She opened her mouth to say something but then thought better and closed it again. Sighing she lay back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Why the long face?"

"Don't even go there."

"Now whatever do you mean?"

"Zabini."

"Okay, fine. You really are grumpy this morning." Instead of responding she just sighed again. "Do you want to talk about it?" again no reply. "I'm a good listener." Nothing. "I turned Draco into a ferret." Silence. He got up and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders he asked, "What the hell is bothering you?" her eyes snapped open and rage coursed through them.

"Do you ever know when to just shut up?! Can't you tell I don't want to talk about?! You pride yourself in knowing the way a girls' mind works and yet you're completely oblivious to the fact that I just want you to go away!"

"Well at least you got your anger out, now what's bothering you?"

"UGH! Nothing is bothering me and even if it was WHICH it's not, I wouldn't talk to you about it!"

"Why not?"

"We're not friends! We don't like each other and we NEVER have!"

"Things change, people change."

"Not me and CERTAINLY not you! Things are never going to change between us."

"But something is bothering you, and you obviously need to talk about it."

"NOTHING is bothering me and like I said I'm NOT talking to YOU about it!"

"So you admit something's wrong?"

"OF COURSE something's wrong! How stupid can you be if you think nothing's wrong?!"

"So what's going on?"

"Everything is just so damn complicated all of a sudden and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

"What's complicated?"

"Everything!"

"Like what?"

"School, home, Ron, duties, that book, and now you."

"You can talk to me about it if you want to."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I can help. I'm pretty good at giving advice."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Try me."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"And you won't tell anyone?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Fine."

"Why don't you start with what happened over the summer, I can tell something went wrong there."

"Well, my parents, they, I can't do this." She exclaimed before rushing up the stairs to her room and slamming the door.

"That went well..." Blaise muttered to himself sarcastically before rinsing out his coffee cup and retreating back up to his room.

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: well i know that Blaise was a little out of character but he needed to be because obviously he needs to get hermione to trust him for the bet and even though he didnt seem like he was listening to josh he was because josh knows hermione better than him and all that. oh and if anyones interested please read my other stories - i might have a few more out soon too...

andii( ): you know im still a virgin lol and i dont watch porn either - i read it...if thats possible. i dont know if its called porn though. well happy birthday

im gonna reply in the next chapter to the rest of you - thanks for reviewing - i have to go...review please


	15. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

::written October 9, 2004::

::posted October 11, 2004::

AN: Did you know in CCD the other night we had to write down role models – guess who one of mine was. I bet you can't...lol. JK Rowling. I want to grow up and have a popular series like she does...then again with my...writing style I'm not sure little kids would read it, lol. So obviously you know I'm not her and I'm not making any money off this, purely to improve my writing skills and to have fun...and make the characters do what I want lol. Does any one write anything on fictionpress? Like an original story – cuz I want to do that but I'm not sure what's popular on there and if people would even read my writing. I mean I've started tons of stories but never finished them. Well anyways I think that's enough blabbering. Ugh that reminds me of something but I'm not going to put it in here it's too embarrassing. If Nora and Andrea read it I'd never hear the end of the jokes lol. Let's just say a not so great guy asked me on a date.... He's extremely annoying and ugh. I can't stand him. And he asked me to the movies and I had plans so I couldn't and all that but then later I was talking to him and he said he wants to see The Incredibles and I'm like omg. I can't stand him – like I mean I'm nice to him because that's who I am but I never meant to come off like I like him. Ewww I can't believe it. Well I know you all probably find my life boring so I'm going to go. But omg you know what's evil – I'm at my brother's soccer tournament – currently in the hotel room typing this lol. But the guy I actually like – his brother was supposed to come to this tournament this weekend but then the coach decided not too – ugh I could've spent so much time with him. And did you know I'm the class leader in my history class? Yea I get to tell everyone what to do. I'm like the shiest person in that class too – and the guy I like is in it and the guy who likes me is in it – drama. Now you're probably sitting there yelling at me to get on with the story and I am...enjoy...

**NOTE: in another story I have someone pointed out that Blaise's last name is Zabini not Zambini as I've been writing. I'm not sure if I told you this yet but I'm going to go back and change it if I get the chance and in future chapters it will be correct. If I make any more mistakes of this sort don't hesitate to correct me. Please.**

Re-cap: Draco tells Blaise and Josh about Voldemort's plans – Harry and Ginny have some quality time – Hermione and Ron do too – Blaise tries to get Hermione to tell him what's bothering her and almost gets her too but at the last minute she flips out and runs up the stairs...

Chapter 15 – Confrontations

Draco got up to his alarm clock and heard someone slam a door somewhere. Going down the stairs to the common room he was just in time to see the 7th Year Boys Dormitory door slam shut.

"Looks like someone had a bad morning, hopefully it was Potter or Weasley." He muttered to himself. "Oh well, not like I care." Then he made his way back up the stairs and into the bathroom he and Hermione shared. As he walked in he heard the shower already going.

"Granger! I need to shower! Get out!" he yelled to her.

"Get out of the bathroom Malfoy, can't you see it's occupied!" she replied over the sound of the running water.

"Granger if you don't shut the water off right now and get out of the shower I'm going to have no choice but to join you."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm taking off my clothes as we speak."

"MALFOY!"

"You have a choice."

"Fine, I'm going as long as you're fully clothed when I step out of this shower."

"Wouldn't want you to see me in all my glory now would we? You're don't deserve that."

"What cuz I just a stupid Mudblood?"

"Can you read minds Granger?"

"Why?"

"That was exactly what I was thinking."

"Oh shove off."

"Are you getting out yet?"

"Only if you leave."

"Why should I?"

"You don't deserve to see me either."

"Are you...embarrassed?"

"MALFOY! NOW!"

"Getting testy now are we."

"OUT!"

"Fine but you better be quick Granger."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"But you should be taking orders from me."

"I swear I will hex you when I get out of here."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine, I will."

"Where's your wand Granger?"

"Right h..."

"Thought so. You forgot you don't have your wand. It's in your room isn't it? And who would get to it first – you or me? So I suggest you get out of the shower before I have to force you to."

"I said when you get out of the bathroom I'll get out of the shower."

"Don't be so difficult Granger."

"You're the one that's being a problem."

"How bout if I hand you a robe then I don't leave."

"You were never the one to make deals."

"People change." He replied as he took a robe off a hanger next to the shower.

"Funny, I heard that just a few minutes ago from your mate Zabini." Hermione shot back as she turned off the water. Cracking the door open just a little she saw him standing there with a robe open waiting for her to step out.

"He said that did he?" Draco said as he turned his head and held the robe out.

"Yeah he did." She answered as she took the robe and wrapped it around her body. Beginning to walk out of the bathroom she heard him ask something.

"Did you believe him?"

"Not a chance." Was her last comment before she shut her door.

**_::::::::::scene change::::::::::_**

Harry was tossing and turning when his eyes snapped open and he looked around. He didn't recognize the room he was in. It was some sort of tower that he was in because he could look at the window and see forever. Turning around he heard steps coming up the stairs. The door creaked open and in stepped Voldemort.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"So Mr. Potter doesn't know everything."

"Don't play games with me."

"I'll tell you only if you tell me everything you know about the spell 'Immortal'."

"Why would you think I know anything about that?"

"I know you do, now we just have to figure out how you're going to tell me. Am I going to force it out of you or are you going to tell me willingly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So I'm going to have to force it out of you?"

"Do whatever you want to me – I don't know anything."

"We'll see about that. Crucio." A light shot out of his wand and then evaporated.

"Looks like you don't know everything now." Voldemort merely chuckled. "What?"

"I know more than you ever will."

"But you don't have everything I do."

"What do you have exactly? Your parents are dead, your godfather is gone, the only people you have left in this world are your aunt, uncle and cousin who treat you horribly."

"You know NOTHING of my life."

"Oh but you forgot something, we're connected. When you're feeling a powerful emotion I can feel it too."

"You don't have emotions!"

He cackled menacingly. "But don't you get those visions from me?"

"No."

"Then what do you call this?"

"But I'm in this."

"Yes, you're right this isn't the same thing. But at least I know what's happening, you on the other hand don't."

"I'll find out."

"How?"

"None of your damn business."

"Language Mr. Potter."

"Oh who gives a shit. All you have are followers who are too scared to run away from you. They don't look up to you, all they want is power. Most of them will probably try to overrule you sometime soon."

"At least I have people behind me, I can't say the same for you."

"You'd be surprised."

"Would I?"

"Good has more followers than evil."

"But my followers are a secret, how do you know you're not feeding one of my spies information?"

"How do you know _you're _not feeding on of _our _spies information?"

"All my followers are faithful."

"But you have doubt in your voice."

"I could capture any of your friends in the mere blink of an eye."

"Not from Hogwarts. You'll never get inside."

"Do you underestimate me that much? I have followers inside."

"Slytherins."

"Others too."

"Which?"

"One never reveals his secrets, guess the good side wasn't good enough for them now was it?"

"You're just trying to make me believe you."

"Now who's the doubtful one?"

"You're just an evil sadistic bastard who feeds on people's weaknesses. You have no REAL power."

"We'll see about that."

"I will but you won't, I'm going to defeat you."

"Don't get too cocky, and don't spread that around. It will leave everyone all more depressed when you let them down."

"I will NOT let them down."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"I know you're planning something."

"And what would that be?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Have you forgotten something? I'm the one who's planning it, therefore I already know."

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you what I know."

"But it would be the smart thing to do."

"You can't harm me."

"Not with the unforgivables. But there are other curses."

"They won't hurt me."

"You have no idea what dark magic can do."

"You have on idea what light magic can do."

"You're 'light magic' as you call it can never do me any harm."

"_You'd_ be surprised."

"I know things about your magic that even you will never know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can I not?"

"Beep beep beep. Time to wake up. Beep beep beep." Something said in the back of Harry's mind. All of a sudden he felt like he was being sucked through space and suddenly he was looking up at his ceiling.

"What was that all about?" he muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed and proceeded to get ready for classes.

**_::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::_**

AN: well wasn't that a lovely chapter. Sorry its kinda short but as I always mention I do have other stories plus i technically was on vacation - yea right. Well anyways

Nora x 13: aren't my stories the greatest – you know you love them lol. I started reading the gossip girls series over the weekend – im almost done with the third one I think. Anyways I hope you like it and keep reviewing even though you always do lol and happy almost birthday

D.Torres: yay a new reviewer! And you're a guy – that's great! You're the best. Don't mind me I've just never gotten a guy's input before so I'm happy. Well see...the thing you pointed out was good and thanks for doing that but I have my ways...lol. My story is going to have some twists and don't worry it will all...okay I can't say work out because it's going to be confusing but it'll be interesting at least. I'm really glad you took the time to read and review and I'd love to hear what you think about the rest of my chapters if you find the time. Any thoughts, criticism or whatever. Well hope to hear from you again...

Zuvalupa: I guess the end of the last chapter was interesting...this chapter is going to be a little odd and not very informative but it's got critical plot things. Lol I'm such a weirdo. Anyways I always love hearing from you – you always have something nice to say. Can't wait till next time...

Hopefully that was an okay chapter – and you review to tell me what you think (please). Well hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. If not check out one of my other stories. Oh and by the way I'd love the hear what you think of my new idea: it's going to be a combination of one-shot Hermione and draco fics. Rated r though so I'm not sure if all of you are into that. But it's just going to be different scenes and such – any ideas and you can tell me. If not I'd still like to hear what you think. Well till next time...


	16. Nothing Big

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters I choose to make up

::October 18, 2004::

AN: hey everyone - today was an interesting day...anyways. this isn't a very fun chapter but its needed...kinda yea it is. it doesn't have any major plot stuff but the whole relationships are changing here. well no one commented on my new idea for a story - if the rated r part threw you off its not all going to be rated r there will be some "chapters" that wont be but you're supposed to put a story in its highest rating. i will warn at the beginning of chapters what rating it is. anyways if you wanna tell me what you think...that'd be great (remember: collection of one-shot hermione and draco fanfics). well i wont keep you waiting any longer...

Re-cap: Hermione and Draco banter over the shower – Draco actually is nice to Hermione in his own weird way – Harry gets stuck in "a dream" (you'll find out later what it really was) and converses with Voldemort...

Chapter 16 – Nothing Big

Ginny awoke the next morning in a good mood, then remembering the events of the day before; flopped back on her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Time to get up! Time to get up!" her alarm clock screeched.

"I'm up!" she screamed at it.

"Time to get up! Time to get up!" it continued to drone.

"Fine." She threw back the covers and stood up. "I'm up, are you happy now?" of course the alarm clock didn't respond. Grumbling she made her way out of her room and into the bathroom.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::scene change::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Josh entered the common room to find it completely empty. No one was in sight and he could hear the numerous showers going on upstairs.

"Should I wait or go down alone?" he mumbled to himself.

"I'll go down with you," someone behind him volunteered. He turned around and none other than Hermione stood their smiling sweetly at him.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to wait for your friends?"

"My friends?"

"Yea, like Ron, Harry, Ginny, anyone?"

"Aren't we considered friends?"

"Are we?"

"Well I guess not then, if you don't think so."

"It's not that, it's just I never thought you'd be friends with someone from Slytherin."

"Then what were we last year?"

"Good question." She giggled and walked over to him.

"Stop trying to get rid of me and let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving." She teased before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the common room.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::scene change:::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Ron had showered and gotten dressed sloppily then made his way to the Great Hall, he was hoping Hermione would already be there so they could continue where they left out last night a little before classes began.

As he entered the hall it appeared Hermione wasn't there yet so he took a seat at the end of the table and began to eat while he waited. Finally he heard her laughter and looked up, as she saw him she said goodbye to the guy she was walking with and made her way over to where he sat.

"Why were you with _him _'Mione?" Ron asked as soon as she sat down.

"It's just Josh, what's wrong with him?"

"He's a _Slytherin_!"

"So?"

"Gryffindors and Slytherins just don't mix."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You shouldn't be hanging around with scum like him."

"RONALD WEASLEY I cannot believe you just said that!"

"What?"

"Do you even KNOW him?"

"Well not really but..."

"No, there are no buts! You don't even know him and you're judging him because of what house he's in."

"But it's _Slytherin_."

"So."

"So you're telling me that the next thing I know you're going to be sauntering in to breakfast with Malfoy and Zabini by you side someday soon?"

"I never said that."

"But if you're friends with one Slytherin, why not be friends with them all?"

"Josh is different."

"How so?"

"He's not like Malfoy and Zabini and all of them."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And how would you know this? Slytherins are known to be sly and cunning so how do you know he's not just lying to you? He could be just being nice to you so he can get you into his bed."

"RON! As if that's what you haven't been trying to do since we got together. And you're accusing Josh, of wanting to do that. He's not even interested in me that way! Why do you even care? I can take care of MYSELF!"

"Don't think I didn't see the way you two looked at each other. And the way you laughed along with him. You two look like you want to jump each other right then and there."

"UGH! Where are you getting this from?! Josh and I are JUST friends! What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"I don't want you to be friends with him anymore."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"I'm your BOYFRIEND, yes I CAN!"

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't give you the right to control my life!"

"I'm not controlling your life! I just don't want you hanging around with a Slytherin that is only going to steal you away from me!"

"Where did you GET that idea?!"

"I SAW the way you two were eyeing each other..."

"You said this already. And I'm going to repeat myself, Josh and I are JUST friends. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because of the way you two flirt!"

"I do NOT flirt!"

"Oh yes you do! And with all the guys you talk to!"

"I am NOT some cheap slut!"

"I never said that!"

"But you IMPLIED it!"

"It's not my fault if YOU'RE a flirt!"

"I AM NOT a flirt!"

"YES you ARE!"

"I've heard enough!" and with that Hermione stood and stomped out of the hall leaving Ron gaping at her back.

"'Mione! Wait!" he yelled.

She just kept going till she reached the doors. Just as she was about to open them, they swung toward her and knocked her on the ground. Ron ran to her side and picked her up in his arms.

"'Mione? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" he fretted but got no response.

"Is your precious girlfriend not talking to you anymore Weasley, I wonder what the problem is?" a voice drawled from above him.

"Malfoy. You did this to her."

"Don't blame me if the mudblood won't talk to you."

"YOU opened the doors and knocked her down!" Ron said as he stood up from the floor lifting Hermione with him.

"She was obviously in my way."

"You little..." but he was cut off as he saw Harry and Ginny emerge from the crowd behind Malfoy.

"Ron! What's going on?!" Ginny cried.

"Malfoy here opened the doors and knocked 'Mione down."

"Why aren't you bringing her to the hospital wing then?!"

"What?"

"Ron! She needs to be examined! I can't believe you stood here to fight with Malfoy instead of brining 'Mione to the infirmary. Let's go."

"But..."

"Now RON!"

"Fine." He pouted and followed his little sister and her boyfriend all the way to the infirmary.

**_::::::::::::::::::::::scene change:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Draco and Blaise made their way over to join Josh at the Slytherin table as soon as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny had left.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked them. "I heard yelling but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying. And I could've sworn Hermione get his by the doors."

"Yes, I hit your precious Granger when I was coming into the hall." Draco responded.

"That was her?"

"Who else looks like _that_?"

"Is she alright?"

"Like I care."

"It's all my fault."

"What?" Blaise asked finally stopping cramming food in his mouth to talk.

"Well the two of us walked down to breakfast together. And then Ron got mad

at her and started yelling at her and she yelled right back. Then finally I guess she

couldn't take it anymore and stormed out. At the exact moment you happened to

open the doors."

"So how is this your fault?"

"Because if she hadn't walked down with me then Ron wouldn'tve seen us

together and flipped out on her."

"Don't blame yourself for Weasley." Draco injected.

"He's right you know. They've been having problems anyway." Blaise added.

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning I was talking to Granger and she told me that things were

confusing between her and Weasley."

"You talked to her?" Josh asked with awe in his voice. "Like a normal

conversation?"

"I'm going to have to sleep with her at some point so I need to talk to her, don't I?"

"Don't remind me. So what did she say was going on between them?"

"I didn't get details."

"Why do you even care?" Draco interrupted.

"He likes her." Blaise answered.

"But she's a Gryffindor and a mudblood which is even worse."

"Not all of us are as bad as you when it comes to prejudices."

"But he should be, he's in Slytherin."

"How about the two of you stop talking about me like I'm not here, because

guess what? I am." Josh finally said.

"Sorry, didn't even realize I was doing it." Blaise mumbled as he chewed on

his bacon.

"What he said." Draco agreed as he two dived into the platters of food in

front of him.

"Do you think I should tell her I like her?" Josh asked.

"No." Draco said simply.

"Why not?"

"Like I said before, she's a Gryffindor and a mudblood."

"But I like her."

"Don't listen to him. If you like her then go for it but just wait till Weasley's

out of the picture, you don't want to draw anymore attention to the fact that

Slytherin asked a Gryffindor out." Blaise stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be the talk of the school already for asking her out and then Weasley will make it into even a bigger deal if he's still involved with her."

"I thought you said they were going to break up?"

"I said they were having problems. Or at least she thought so."

"Do you think she'll end things with him?"

"I doubt right now she's even conscious."

"Right, I'm going to go see how she is. I'll see you guys later maybe." Josh rose from the table and exited the Great Hall.

"He's got it bad." Blaise commented as soon as Josh was gone.

"And for Granger." Draco replied with disgust.

**_:::::::::::::::::scene change::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Josh walked all the way to the infirmary and pushed open the door. In the corner Harry, Ron, Ginny and Madam Pomfrey were all gathered around a bed.

"Is she okay?" he asked meekly. Every one of their heads turned toward him but Madam Pomfrey's.

"What do you care?" Ron exclaimed.

"Shut up Ron. He's friends with her." Ginny said to her brother then turned to Josh. "We're not sure yet, she should be fine though, just a mild concussion."

"That's good."

"Would you like to wait with us until she wakes up?"

"That's alright, I'll just come back later if that's okay."

"N..." Ron began but was cut off by his sister.

"That's fine, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Bye." Josh called as he walked back out of the infirmary and down to the Great Hall. Just as he was entering all the timetables appeared. His along with Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's and Ginny's appeared in his hands. "Looks like I'm going back up there." He muttered to himself before turning around and retracing his steps.

As the door creaked open they all turned to look at him again, minus Madam Pomfrey, she had left.

"What are you doing here again?" Ron asked.

"When I walked back into the Great Hall my timetable along with the four of yours appeared in my hands, I thought you might want them."

"Thanks, Josh. You really didn't have to do that though." Ginny said as she walked over to him and took the timetables.

"It's alright."

"Ron? Harry? Could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure, Gin. We'll be outside." Harry answered.

"I'm NOT leaving you two alone with a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"RONALD WEASLEY get out of here right NOW!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

"Fine." His head and shoulders drooped and he followed Harry out into the hall.

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::scene change::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Once Harry and Ron had left Ginny turned to Josh and smiled. He looked everywhere but directly at her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he finally asked.

"You like her don't you?"

"What?"

"Hermione, you like her."

"What makes you think that?"

"You should tell her."

"What?!"

"I know she's not happy with my brother and I think maybe she'd give you a chance if you asked. I mean don't ask her to be your girlfriend just yet but why don't you ask her to Hogsmeade with you or something?"

"You think she'd go with me?"

"If you asked."

"But what about Ron."

"They're going to break up soon, then you can have your chance."

"But shouldn't I wait a while?"

"You're a gentleman aren't you? That's good, you'll treat her better than my brother anyway."

"Thanks, I think." The two of them heard persistent knocking on the door.

"Can we come back yet?" Ron yelled.

"Hold on!" Ginny replied. "Just take a chance." She said to Josh before opening the door for Harry and Ron.

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::end of chapter::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;_**

AN: well that was a lovely chapter and i need to make this short cuz i have to go to ccd at 6:30 - ick. well i finally figured out who my friend likes - he's been giving me clues for a while and today i got it lol. anyways...

zuvalupa: the bathroom scene was...interesting wasnt it lol. are you a draco/hermione fan? you seem like you are but im not sure. if you could tell me that'd be great. cuz i asked a while ago what couples everyone wanted and no one said anything so...whatever. what do you think of ginny/blaise together? just an idea...or if you have any suggestions i'd love to hear them. well i cant wait to hear from you again...

AN: that was quite depressing - i only got one review. sad. well anyways - **thanks to zuvalupa who always reviews each and every single chapter of all my stories - you're the best! **my only faithful reviewer lol. andii and nora do most of them but no all...well anyways please please please review i always love to hear what you think...till next time


End file.
